Sanctuary - Beneath The Dark
by D M Harper
Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. Pairing H. Magnus & OFC Ashley Magnus & William Zimmerman F/F storyline A/U.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 1

The five foot ten uniformed Patrol Officer sat down at the table in The 5 Point Café and stretched her long legs as her partner strode purposely to the restroom to relieve his bladder of the three containers of coffee he had partaken of during the first six hours of their twelve-hour shift.

Madison Cross took off her navy blue tuque and ran lean left hand fingers through short blonde strands in an attempt to mess up the flattened hair. Laying the winter woollen hat on the table, she glanced at her platinum sports watch and sighed loudly. It was ten past one, snowing outside and she was chilled to the bone.

Her partner, Robert Spillane, thirty three, black haired and brown eyed, had spent the entire past six hours complaining bitterly about the non-functional heater in their patrol car, and Madison was tired both emotionally and physically from dealing with his whining and the numerous radio calls they had attended to.

The Officer's thoughts were interrupted when she looked up at the youthful brown haired waitress who had arrived beside the table. "How you doing Molly?" she asked cheerfully.

A smile spread across the younger woman's face, "I'm good thanks Madi, what will it be tonight?"

"I'll take a pot of green tea and the Southwest omelette with a side order of onion rings. Bobby will have the Grilled New York steak medium to well, extra mushrooms and a large mug of black coffee," answered the older woman without the aid of the menu.

The bubbly server finished writing down the order and asked, "Cold enough for you?"

With a slight smirk, the striking thirty five year old retorted, "I'm frozen through. The damn heater packed it in last night and won't be fixed until tomorrow. Bobby is still looking for his testicles somewhere between here and the station."

Molly giggled softly, "It's a good thing that it's your last shift for the week and you only have six more hours before you can go home and snuggle up in bed and stay warm."

Madison grinned cheekily at the attractive brunette, but chose to ignore the obvious innuendo, "Yeah, I'm looking forward to me and the fireplace."

With a small shrug of the shoulders, Molly countered, "I doubt you have trouble finding someone to heat your bed. I'll go give your order to Vic and grab your drinks."

"Thanks Molly," replied Madison before watching the medium height female sway away. She smiled at her partner as he came into her line of sight shaking his head. "What?" she enquired while he sat down opposite her.

"Come on Madi, I saw you checking out Molly's ass."

"Nothing wrong with looking," admitted the blonde happily. "But she is way too young for me."

Chuckling, Bobby taunted his friend, "Since when have you ever been concerned about age?"

"Since I realised that women under the age of thirty were a lot of hard work."

"Yeah right," scoffed the strongly built Officer. "Admit it; you are getting way too picky. You haven't dated in months and even blind Freddy can see Molly has a huge crush on you."

Madison waved her hand in the air, "Bobby, the woman would be lucky to be twenty."

Shrugging his broad shoulders, Bobby responded, "And your point is?"

Rolling her blue eyes, Madison explained, "My point is she is far too young and I am not interested."

Bobby conceded the point with a tilt of his head, "Fair enough Partner."

Seconds later Molly approached their table carrying a pot of tea, an empty cup and a mug of coffee.

"Thanks Molly," said Bobby cheerfully. "This will warm me up."

"Glad to help," commented Molly while placing the cup on the table and pouring from the container. "Your meals won't be long."

"Cheers sweetie," replied Madison with a grin.

Molly blushed at the comment and scurried away.

Bobby shook his head, "You know talking like that will only encourage her."

"What can I say, I'm a friendly woman?"

Five minutes passed in humorous conversation regards Madison's hopeless dating attempts before the two Officers tucked into their dinner.

"Hey," began Bobby between bites. "You still up for the game Saturday?"

Swallowing before answering, Madison wiped her mouth with a napkin, "Sure am and I'm looking forward to seeing your lovely wife."

Hiding a chortle behind his mug, Bobby responded, "Ellen is anxious to see you too and I think she is going to quiz you about Christmas."

"Shit!" exclaimed Madison with slight annoyance. "Didn't you tell her I don't do the whole Christmas bullshit?"

"I did inform her, same as I did last year and the year before that. I suspect my darling wife believes she is wearing you down and you'll eventually say yes to an invite."

"It won't happen," mulled Madison. "Not in this life time at least."

"I know buddy, but she is the eternal optimist."

Looking outside the large windowpane and into the outer courtyard, Madison glimpsed a frantic female run past them on the sidewalk. "Finish up Bobby, looks like there is trouble outside."

Standing, Madison took out her wallet and paid the bill, leaving a generous tip for Molly. Pulling on her beanie, she ran to the door and glanced back at her partner, "Come on."

As she stepped outside, a bulk of a man raced past her. He was wearing a hooded coat and she was unable to get a good look at his features. She did however note his laboured breath. Bobby joined her and Madison quickly voiced, "Some guy's chasing a woman, grab the car and follow me."

Taking off to her left on Cedar Street, the blonde Officer noticed the woman flee past 3rd Avenue, heading towards fourth. She took a left into 4th Avenue then down a side alley. Her pursuer was closing on her fast, as was Madison.

Before entering the darkened alley, the Officer drew her Glock and increased her stride.

Hearing the woman scream chillingly, she pulled a torch from her duty belt and shone it in the direction of the shriek. What she saw made the seasoned Officer stop in her tracks.

The heavy coated male had the woman by the throat and lifted several feet from the ground.

"STOP! POLICE!" Madison yelled in a controlled voice as she aimed her weapon at the hulk.

The Patrol car's headlights flashed behind her and the alley was suddenly illuminated by a spot light.

The perp turned to face her and she baulked. "What the hell?" she muttered as pale yellow cat-like eyes glowed at her. Bobby was by her side as she studied the lion-like face before saying, "Put the woman down and step away."

Bobby's gun was trained on the creature as he surveyed the scene and he whispered, "Holy fuck!"

With a loud roar and bearing of feline teeth, the individual released his hold on the petrified brunette and she slumped to the asphalt and into merciful unconsciousness.

Reaching for her radio while maintaining a visual on the animal-like man, Madison calmly transmitted, "Dispatch, this is 3 David – 10. We have a 040 assault and require immediate backup, an Ambulance and Animal Control to the alley behind Rite Aid on 4th Avenue A-SAP - over."

"10-4 3 David - 10," acknowledged the female radio dispatcher. "Vehicles are on route."

Madison detected the clawed hands of the creature before them and quietly said, "Easy does it, nobody needs to be hurt here."

With a tilt of the head to the left, the creature sniffed the air then suddenly pounced on top of the blonde, knocking her to the ground and instantly forcing the air from her lungs.

Madison's arms were pinned to her chest and breathing became her top priority.

A long arm lashed out and knocked Bobby onto his back as he came to his partner's rescue and screamed, "GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD!"

While Bobby struggled to his feet, Madison managed to work her left arm free from under the weighty beast exhaling a foul stench over her and fired off a round into the snarling monster's right shoulder.

It staggered backwards and off her torso, allowing her the opportunity to rise to her feet and take in a breath.

Both Officers aimed their weapons on the feline-half human creature as it backed up down the alley. Whatever monster they were looking at was trapped in the dead end, but it was far from finished.

Springing forward, it lashed out with both arms and caught Bobby in the chest as Madison rapidly discharged her weapon three more times.

The impact of the assailant caused her partner to hit the asphalt again, stunning both his body and mind. His voice cracked as he watched the fur lined monstrosity slash at Madison's chest, slicing through her duty parka and bulletproof vest with ease.

She succeeded in getting off another two rounds before Bobbie fired four shots into the massive attacker. He gasped loudly as his sergeant fell to the ground with several bloodied gaping holes to her upper torso.

The creature stumbled backwards then onto its knees, but managed to strike out one final time at Bobby, sending him crashing into the wall and oblivion.

Madison groaned from the incredible pain that was flooding every nerve ending of her body and lifting her gun with a shaking hand, she pointed it at the creature's lolling head.

"You fucker," she mumbled as she fired her semi-automatic pistol once more before lapsing into a black void.

-o-

Two women dressed in black trousers, short black leather jackets and combat boots ran into the entry of the alley and surveyed the scene. A similarly dressed male with spiky hair and wearing prescription glasses joined them along with a black Ford E-series van.

"Quickly, we don't have much time," announced a dark haired woman with a clipped English accent.

"Damn, we should have gotten here sooner," commented a younger, longhaired blonde.

"It couldn't be helped Ashley," snapped the brunette. "With haste now, we have to move." Her comment was strengthened by the sound of sirens blaring in the distance.

A large Neanderthal-like man stepped from the back of the van and said in a deep voice, "Ack, ack, I'll assist Will with the Abnormal."

The two females lifted the mortally wounded Police Officer and placed her into the rear section of the van.

-o-

As the black vehicle sped away from 4th Avenue, two blue and white Ford Crown Victoria Interceptors and an ambulance pulled in behind Bobby's Patrol car.

Bobby regained consciousness slowly as one of the two Paramedics reached him. Shaking off his disorientation, he glared at the area where Madison and the creature should have been. "Where the hell is she?" he asked no one in particular.

Officer Dan Mellor approached and queried, "What happened here Bobby?"

Barely holding on to his composure, he answered, "The Sergeant was attacked after we chased some kind of half cat half man monster."

Several feet away a Paramedic assisted the assaulted woman while asking her questions to gauge her responsiveness. After the first incoherent answer, it was obvious she was in shock and remained inconsolable as she was quickly aided onto a gurney.

Bobby turned to face Mellor and continued, "This thing had a hold of the woman around her throat and Sarge got its attention. It just kind of roared and attacked her. Sarge got off a few shots while she was pinned to the ground and I managed to hit it three times before I got knocked out." Taking a moment to rid his mind of the image, he added, "Her chest was all ripped open. Dear God, she has to be here somewhere. There is no way she could have walked away from this."

Following one of two blood trails, the Officers were stumped to discover the heavy droplets came to an abrupt halt at the start of the alleyway.

"How could that be? They couldn't have just vanished," mumbled Bobby with a heavy sob.

Mellor comforted his friend with a hand to his shoulder, "We'll find her Bobby."

"Dan," remarked Bobby in a whisper, afraid to give voice to his own fear. "She was pretty torn up, I think she's dead and that son of a bitch thing has taken her as a trophy."

-o-

Madison groaned softly as she tried to open weighty eyelids. She could not manage it, but could hear the sound of helicopter rotors around her. "Bobby," she murmured before the blackness overtook her again.

The good looking, dark blond haired male with the glasses spoke, "How's she doing Magnus?"

"It's hard to say Will. She has lost a significant amount of blood. How long before we land Ashley?" replied the brunette.

"Forty three minutes mom," answered the blonde from the cockpit.

"Is there anything I can do?" questioned the young man, eager to assist in any way he could.

"Yes, apply pressure to where my left hand is while I try to stop this blasted haemorrhaging from her chest."

"You got it Magnus."

The dark haired woman set to work and continued until the group landed inside the grounds of a massive compound.

-o-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 2

There was a bright light shining into Madison's closed eyes and she slowly prised her eyelids apart enough to take a look at her surroundings. Groaning loudly, she gripped down with both hands as a wave of excruciating agony shot through her torso and right leg. "Holy shit," she whispered.

Blue eyes came into frame above her face and spoke in a soothing British accent, "I've given you something for the pain, so just lie still and all will be well."

"Is Bobby okay and what about the woman being chased?" asked Madison in a croaky voice.

The reply came in a lulling tone, "They were equally knocked unconscious, but should make full recoveries."

"That's ... good ... news," Madison stuttered before succumbing to the effects of a sedative.

"Ashley, pass me the serum please," instructed the older woman who was wearing a crisp white lab coat and face mask.

"Sure mom, is she going to make it?"

"I've done all I can love, it's up to her now," came the concerned reply.

Ashley took a moment to examine the naked woman on the medical table before saying, "She certainly looks strong enough to give it a good try."

Casting her light blue eyes over her well-toned patient, Doctor Helen Magnus agreed with her daughter's assessment, "Yes she does, and she is going to need all her strength to fight this." She noted Ashley was still eyeing the Officer's sculptured and muscled form, "You having fun there?"

"Uhm, sorry mom, just admiring the physique," explained the blonde with a smirk. "She really is put together well."

For some unknown reason, Magnus blushed when she replied, "She certainly is. Now be a dear and go fetch your mum a cuppa, it's been a long night."

Ashley smiled at her parent, "At least we managed to stop a rampaging Abnormal."

Nodding, Magnus removed her mask, "Yes Ashley, but at what cost?"

"Time will tell," answered the blonde before leaving the room.

Helen Magnus reached for a nearby sheet and covered the Officer's naked form. Checking the monitors, the doctor made several notations on a medical chart before turning her attention to the covered body of the lion-like male on the table to her left.

-o-

Madison's eyes opened and she once again scanned her environment. It was obvious she was in some kind of medical facility, but it did not resemble any of the emergency rooms she was used to seeing in any of the Seattle hospitals she had frequented over the years.

Turning her head slowly to the left, she spotted several monitors and the back view of a tall, long dark haired woman wearing a white coat over black trousers and high heeled boots.

"Excuse me, where am I?" she finally asked in a dry, hoarse voice.

The woman turned around and Madison's breath caught in her throat. The stranger was simply breath takingly beautiful and as she approached, the blonde was struck by the deeply dimpled cheeks and sparkling blue eyes.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Helen Magnus."

Madison gulped, that inflection was beyond sensual and only added to her intrigue, "Uhm hello."

Helen placed a comforting hand on the patient's left shoulder, "How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts, so which hospital am I in?"

The answer was delivered in a genteel manner, "You are in a private facility."

Panic started to settle in and Madison stuttered, "Par ... don?"

Smiling, Helen tried to reassure her, "I'll explain everything once your strength returns."

Gratified by the smile and calming voice, Madison probed, "Is this a dream or some kind of afterlife?"

With another splendid grin, Helen ran her fingers across Madison's clammy brow, "No, it's neither, just rest. You received some serious injuries and had quite the ordeal, and as such, require sleep. You need to allow your body to heal then we will discuss your condition."

Slightly bolstered, tiredness pulled at the blonde and she surrendered peaceably to the beckoning dark once more.

-o-

While seated behind the desk in her living room, Helen sipped on her cup of tea and enjoyed the flavour. She looked up when Will Zimmerman entered carrying a newspaper and frowning.

"It seems your patient is presumed dead," he announced with knotted brows while taking a seat in front of the elegant mahogany desk.

"Bloody hell," retorted a surprised doctor. "It's only been a week. That's a tad early to abandon all hope."

"It's assumed the mystery attacker took her and she wouldn't have survived her extensive injuries. There was a witness that stated he saw a black van race away from the scene."

"Damn," uttered a disappointed Helen. "I was hoping to have more time to deal with Officer Cross's disappearance and subsequent return."

"I don't envy you the task and I gather you will be speaking to her soon."

"I deduce that will be my next course of action Will. I'm going to have to explain some things to her and I'm certain she will be curious now that she is becoming more alert."

Helen's phone rang and she picked it up off the desk. "Yes Ashley," she answered while directing her attention to the monitor showing a view of the medical room.

"You better get down here to the Infirmary, your patient is awake again and not very happy," replied a harried Ashley.

"We are on our way." Helen looked at Will and reasoned, "Time appears to be up and I doubt Sergeant Cross is the kind of person that can be easily misled."

"I think you are right," agreed Will as he quickly followed Helen down the hall to the freight elevator.

They both stepped into the car when the door slid open and Helen pushed the button for the lower level. She tapped her left foot impatiently and was in two minds about revealing too much information to the attractive Police Officer while explaining her injuries as well as her whereabouts.

The lift stopped seconds later and the two doctors raced to the Medical Lab.

-o-

As the pair opened the door, their ears were assaulted by the loud crash of metal upon metal and their vision took in the sight of Ashley ducking and weaving in an attempt to avoid being struck by the various pieces of medical equipment being hurled in her direction by a naked and visibly upset blonde.

"SOMEONE BETTER TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON AND WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?" shouted Madison to the three strangers.

Will's mouth dropped open as he ogled the statuesque, fuming woman. He cringed as his eyes lowered to the three elongated wounds splayed diagonally across her chest and stomach. There was also a deep laceration to her left bicep and it was bleeding profusely.

Madison followed his blue eyes and seethed, "Hey buddy, you getting a good look. Shit, who are you people?" She picked up another item and a pair of surgical forceps was pitched at his head.

Will ducked out of the way in time as Helen pressed forward unperturbed.

"Don't come any closer Doctor or whoever you are," threatened Madison. She was pissed and wanted answers.

Ashley stood up from her crouched position behind the table and quipped, "All yours mom, I am out of here," The young blonde made a hasty retreat and never looked back.

Stopping her advance, Helen locked onto the distressed woman's feral blue eyes and serenely stated, "Officer Cross, no one here wants to hurt you. You have opened the wound on your arm, so please stop throwing things at us so I can attend to your injury."

Picking up the loose sheet off the bed, Will handed it to Helen, who in turn, held it out to the bewildered blonde and continued, "If you remain calm, I will explain your situation."

Madison openly pursed her lips in rage, "My situation! I was attacked by some kind of monster that was half lion half man and ended up here instead of hospital." Reaching for the offered covering, she wrapped it snugly around her torso, "Look, I'm sorry I lost the plot, but I'm hurting and am totally confused as to what is going on."

Helen stepped into the other woman's personal space and placed a consoling hand on her shoulder, "Sit down and let me look at your arm, you're bleeding badly. All I ask is for a little of your time then I will answer your questions.

Madison sat on a nearby chair and turned her eyes to her left bicep. The anger in her dark blue eyes abated, only to be replaced by tears, "I ... am ... sorry ... I'm just ... so confused."

Will pushed a trolley towards Helen and inquired, "What do you need Magnus?"

"A sterilisation and suture pack. Madison, I will need to restitch your wound, you've managed to pull them all out."

"Sorry, I'm not usually this irrational," stated the defeated and weary Officer.

"It's to be expected. You have been through quite the tribulation and your description of your attacker was precise, although we don't refer to them as monsters."

Will placed the requested items on the table while Helen stood to wash her hands at the sink then pull on a pair of latex gloves. Sitting down, she prepared Madison's wound. "Once I have finished, we can converse. You no doubt have questions about this place."

"Okay, but please tell me where I am."

"You are in my home. It is known as the Sanctuary."

With arched blonde brows, Madison questioned the doctor, "And just where is that?"

"We are just outside Old City approximately two and a half hours drive North of Seattle."

Madison grimaced when Helen injected a numbing agent, "So, I'm guessing that's somewhere near Vancouver and I remember hearing a helicopter."

"That is correct, I'll elucidate more soon, but for now, I need to close this wound quickly."

"Okay," replied Madison while turning her head to watch the doctor's procedure. "Obviously you are a real doctor then."

"I am and my learned colleague Will Zimmerman is a Forensic Psychologist who worked with the FBI and formerly with the Old City Police Department." The brunette worked swiftly and re-dressed the upper arm in minutes. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm so tired," answered Madison before glancing down to the right calf that was encased in yellow fibreglass. "I gather I broke my leg."

"Correct again," responded Helen with a sly grin.

Ashley returned to the room and Madison looked at her, "I apologise for tossing things at you."

"Apology accepted. I just wanted to let you know I'm off mom, catch you later, I have work to do."

"Ashley, team meeting in my office at two," announced Helen.

"Gotcha mom, come on Will, you can give me a hand."

"Are you okay with that Magnus?"

"I'm fine Will. I'll see you both later."

Madison tugged at the sheet covering her 34B-24-32 measurements and suddenly blushed, "Do you think I could have some clothes. I assume my shirt is a right off."

"You assume correctly Madison, but we did manage to salvage your trousers and equipment. I will find you some clothing in due course."

The blonde liked the way the doctor said her name and grinned, "Do you mind me asking how old Ashley is?"

Helen smiled and the dimples in her cheeks deepened, "I don't mind, she is twenty three."

Madison took a deep breath then cringed at the pain, "Twenty three? Shit, you must have been like twelve when you had her."

"It's a long story and I'm older than I appear."

"You're kidding me, you look around my age."

"I can assure you I am much older than your thirty five years, but we can discuss it at a more convenient time. I'd like to get you settled into one of the guest rooms first."

Madison reached out and touched Helen's left forearm, "Thank you for saving my life. When that thing attacked me, I thought I was a goner."

Blue eyes met blue, "You are welcome and I am happy to have you still with us." Helen stood and went to a storage shelf then handed Madison a set of pale blue surgical scrubs, "I'll leave you to dress then take you to your room."

"It's a little late for modesty Doctor," quipped Madison as she dropped the sheet and pulled on the trousers.

"Your underpants have been laundered and are in your room, but I'm afraid your bra was a casualty of your assault." The doctor retrieved a wheelchair from the far corner of the room, "You need to stay off your right leg. It was a bad break and this is the alternative for a short time."

Pulling down her top, Madison sat down and Helen wheeled her into the corridor towards the old-fashioned lift. "I'd like to call my partner and let him know I'm okay," said Madison softly.

"Of course, but it will have to wait until after we've had our chat."

"All right," agreed the blonde without argument.

-o-

Several minutes later, Helen pushed Madison into a large bedroom decorated with old Victorian furnishings. "I'll organise a meal for you, you must be hungry."

"I am," replied Madison while settling herself onto the side of the bed. "So how long was I out for?"

"You have been here for seven days."

"Shit, a week," responded the surprised Officer.

"You were severely injured and in and out of consciousness the entire time."

Madison scrutinised the room and smiled when she located her uniform trousers, briefs, badge and boots neatly stacked on top of an armchair situated near double doors leading to a balcony. She stood with the intention of inspecting her belongings but her legs gave out from under her and she tumbled towards the floor. Helen's strong arms around her midriff halted her descent, a shiver ran up the length of her spine, and she cringed.

The brunette assisted her to the end of the queen-sized bed, "Take it easy, today is the first time you've actually been up and about. Your recovery will be measured."

Madison turned her head and studied the attractive face smiling at her. There was no doubting Helen Magnus' beauty and Madison found herself drawn to her physically.

"Are you feeling better?" asked the English woman.

The blonde's head was saying a simple yes, but her mouth said, "Oh yeah, I'm feeling real good." A great blushing of her cheeks followed her statement.

It did not go unnoticed by Helen as she removed her hand from around Madison's right upper arm and cleared her throat, "Uhm, I'm glad to hear that. If you will excuse me, I'll go gather you some food."

"Thank you and I do appreciate your help."

Madison watched the other woman leave then thought, _"Good god, that woman is stunning and completely out of my league."_

-o-

Once Helen was outside the door, she leaned her back up against the hallway wall and groaned softly, "Heavens above, what is wrong with me?"

Henry Foss, Sanctuary's resident computer science expert and weapons designer, stepped into view, "You taking to me Doc?"

The doctor was flustered by her reaction to Madison and totally embarrassed by Henry's presence, "Uhm, no Henry, is there a problem?"

"No, just wanted to let you know Ashley and Will have gone to Seattle."

"Seattle?" asked Helen after regaining her composure.

"Yeah, Will thought that our guest might feel more comfortable in some of her own clothes."

"Please don't tell me they are planning on breaking into Madison's home to retrieve said items."

Henry smirked at the assumption, "Okay, then I won't." The likable Tech geek walked off down the hall with a chuckle.

Smiling, Helen went to the kitchen to organise some food with her manservant.

-o-

Madison cocked her head to the left when she heard a deep male tone speaking in the hall. She didn't recognise the voice and concentrated on the conversation.

"Are you certain my appearance won't frighten her?" the baritone voice asked.

"I don't believe so, particularly after what she has already witnessed," replied Helen. "Besides, wasn't it you who used to find great pleasure in scaring children?"

There was a soft bottomless chuckle then the two walked into the room.

Madison was grateful for the overheard tête-à-tête and was ready for the shock of seeing the near seven-foot Sasquatch-like man alongside Helen.

"Welcome to Sanctuary Officer Cross, ack, ack, if there is anything you require during your time with us; please notify me via the intercom system by the door." The huge man placed a tray on top of the writing desk then added, "Enjoy your meal." He retreated into the corridor and Helen thanked him.

Madison closed her slack jaw then stared at her host, "Okay, let me ask you something."

Helen picked up a bowl and spoon from the tray, "Go ahead, I am sure you have one or six at this stage." The woman handed the bowl to Madison, "It is homemade chicken noodle soup."

Accepting the food and utensil, Madison took a mouthful, "This is delicious and my question is ... does the name of this place reflect its purpose?"

A broad smile stretched across Helen's face, "Indeed it does. It was my father's and my belief that there should be Sanctuary for all who sought it."

Finishing a mouthful of soup, Madison remarked, "Please don't tell me you harbour criminals here because I would hate there to be a conflict between us."

"I too would like to avoid that possibility," responded Helen. "Before I divulge further information on the true purpose of this place, I need your assurance that the data remains confidential."

Madison finished another spoonful of broth then ate the remainder before replying, "You have my word, but I gather you deal with individuals who are not quite your standard variety human."

"That is very astute of you Sergeant. The creature that attacked you was a feline-human hybrid and part of a military experiment on humans using animal genetics to produce the ultimate fighting soldier."

Had Helen not taken the dish and spoon from Madison, the blonde would have dropped them, "What the hell and how did you become involved?"

"I give you fair warning; what I am about to tell you will change the way you perceive the world. It's my life's work to offer aid or a home to those we call Abnormals, that is, beings who possess abilities that differ from the norm. Let us just say I am someone who has chosen to embrace the full spectrum of our reality. There are things in this city, in this world that no one wants to admit are real. My teams, as well as those in the Worldwide Sanctuary Network track down or hunt them and either provide shelter or find alternative placements. There are those who need protection from the public and others we need to protect the public from."

"Like the one who attacked the woman then me and my partner?"

"Correct. Through shared information, we became aware of the Abnormal's existence and subsequent escape from a facility in Washington D.C."

"Shit! Are you saying the US government is behind all this?"

"No, the creature originated in Africa and a covert organisation known as "The Cabal" that captures then studies Abnormals, first discovered this latest one. This unscrupulous group experiments with Abnormals before either destroying them or using them to entice fear and loathing in humans. They believe Abnormals pose a genuine threat to the survival of the human race and as such, intend to eradicate all Abnormals and thus gain control."

Helen retrieved a plate containing a sandwich and passed it to a surprisingly calm Madison. Taking a seat next to the blonde on the bed, she noted, "You don't appear too distressed by what I have just told you."

"I'm not. I have seen some crazy and unexplainable shit as a cop, but when I got a good look at the creature, I knew I was dealing with something not quite human. That's not to say, I'm not shocked because I am, but I'm just too exhausted to think about it right now."

"You should rest," directed the doctor while getting up and gathering two tablets from the tray. Handing them to Madison, she added, "Take these for the pain then sleep."

Without hesitation, Madison swallowed the pills, "I'm fine and I'd rather talk some more. So you are continuing your father's legacy?"

"Indeed, my father Gregory was also a medical doctor and scientist. He conducted his own research and study into Abnormals and taught me all I know. My father also introduced me to other scientists who shared the same interest into paranormal activities. My father established the first Sanctuary in London many years ago and when he disappeared, I built this Sanctuary using his designs so as to be able to accommodate and research Abnormals. This facility has dual obligations: the first is to study the miraculous and the second is to protect against the perilous."

"That's some serious responsibilities, so what other kinds of abnormalities are we talking about here?" enquired Madison after finishing her sandwich.

Taking the dish, Helen happily continued, "Telekinesis, photosensitivity, reptilian or non-human intelligent creatures just to name a few."

"Holy shit, this is amazing."

"Some individuals we have located live here and roam around free to carry out jobs and pose no threat. There are more Abnormals housed in the lower levels and when you are feeling more mobile, I'll take you on a tour to meet them."

"I appreciate that, so what injuries did I sustain?" asked Madison, changing the topic.

"Your right tibia was fractured and the deep lacerations to your chest, arm and stomach required some creative surgery. Luckily, the majority of damage was mainly to muscle areas and most vital organs were spared from any serious trauma. Unfortunately, your right lung and liver received the major portion of the impact and require time to mend. Your top level of fitness has been a benefit to your recovery."

Madison slowly nodded her head while processing the information, "Why didn't you just leave me for the paramedics?"

Helen sat down beside the blonde again, "We couldn't take the risk of you being infected by the virus in the Abnormal's bloodstream. Ashley, Will and I were on its trail when you came into the equation. By the time we had tracked it through Ward Springs Park then along Denny Way, the creature had picked up the scent of the woman and given chase. Moments later, they attracted your attention and by the time we arrived on scene, the damage had already been done and there was no other alternative but to bring you here."

"I really do owe you my life Doctor," mumbled Madison humbly.

"You owe me nothing but our agreement for confidentiality."

"Thank you and you have that. Would it be possible to call my partner now?"

"Your cell phone was damaged during the fray I'm afraid, but you are free to avail yourself of mine. Before you do, I have to inform you that the Seattle Police Department have officially listed you as deceased."

"Crap! I supposed I will have to think up a pretty good story to explain my absence."

Helen stood and withdrew her phone, "I'll give you some privacy. Also, the woman who was attacked has fully recovered, but has no recollection of the creature, which by the way, died at the scene."

Taking the offered phone, Madison grimaced, "How the hell do I explain all this to Bobby?"

Smiling softly, Helen answered, "May I suggest you tell him you were heavily concussed, wandered off into the street and I found you. This place is a registered medical and research facility Madison; just the accommodation of Abnormals is to be kept secret."

"All right, I'll go with that. I just have to leave out the part about the helicopter ride."

"Well yes, that would be advisable. Tell your partner you will return to Seattle when you heal sufficiently from your injuries and are able to travel."

Frowning, Madison asked, "What do I say if he wants to visit me?"

"Arrangements can be made Madison, it's not like we exist totally underground inside a mountain or the like and are a secret military installation."

Madison giggled at the assessment, "I understand and thank you again."

"You can tell him you should be well enough to travel within a week. I will remove your sutures in your arm in seven days time and as you have probably ascertained, your other incisions were closed with surgical glue. I would have used it on your arm too, but unfortunately, I ran out of supplies. Stocks are due to be delivered today."

"Sorry about that," joked Madison.

Laughing brightly, Helen said, "So you should be, you impertinent rascal."

Madison's heart pounded a little quicker as she gazed at the incredible woman beside her, "Does the big fella have a name?"

"No, he prefers not to have one. He is simply known as the Big Guy or Bigfoot," answered the doctor matter-of-factly. "He has been here with me since 1951 when I removed more than a few bullets from him after he had been hunted. When he recovered, he did not want to leave, so I employed him as the butler, handyman, bodyguard and chauffer. We have been close friends ever since."

"Holy shit!" exclaimed a gobsmacked Madison. "Oops, I'm sorry to be cussing so much in front of you."

"That's fine Madison. I'll leave you to make your call and inform your partner that this facility is situated at the very end of Grayson Street down by the river."

"Thank you."

Helen placed the glass of fruit juice on the table and exited with the tray while the blonde keyed in Bobby's cell number.

He answered after three rings, _"Spillane speaking."_

"Bobby," Madison replied in an emotional voice racked with tears.

_"Yeah, that's me, who is this?"_

"It's Madison."

Bobby exploded into a rage, _"Listen here you sick fuck."_

Madison interrupted her best friend's tirade, "You big lug, it's really me. I'm alive."

There was silence on the other end for several seconds before Madison continued, "Bobby, it's really me, who else would know you defied your father's orders as a boy and fell down a mine shaft while exploring on vacation. You hit your forehead and ended up with a scar. You never told your parents how you got the injury; even your wife doesn't know the truth because you are embarrassed about it."

The reply was filled with tears of disbelief and joy, _"Holy fucking shit Madi. I thought you were gone, everyone did. Where the hell are you?"_

"I'm in Old City in Vancouver. Apparently, I wandered off in a state of concussion and picked up by a doctor who was passing by and she took me to her clinic. She patched me up and nursed me back to health. I will be home by the end of next week."

_"Hell Madi,"_ whispered Bobby as he pulled his emotions together. _"We all believed you were dead."_

"So I have been told. Listen, I've basically been in and out of it this past week and my injuries were extensive. My phone got wrecked in the process, but you can contact me on this number."

_"I'm just so glad you are okay. Your memorial service is scheduled for Monday."_

Madison laughed with mirth, "I'd appreciate it if you put a stop to that and inform Captain O'Reily of my situation."

_"I'll give him a call straight away and Ellen is going to be so happy with this news. She is currently at her parents. She took your supposed death pretty hard, in fact we all did. Gosh, I can't believe I'm actually talking to you."_

Madison's tears fell unashamedly down her cheeks, "Give your adorable wife a hug for me and if you two want to visit me, I'm at a place called The Sanctuary on Grayson Street. It's a medical research facility run by a Doctor Helen Magnus. She said it was okay for you to come here."

_"That's great Madi. I'll talk to Ellen then get back to you later."_

"All right buddy. This is the Doctor's phone I'm using and I'll speak to you soon."

_"It's great to have you back Sarge,"_ gushed Bobby.

"I'm lucky to be here Bobby ... I love you and Ellen."

_"We love you too, bye."_

After closing the phone, Madison drank the juice then walked out onto the balcony and was taken by the view. The township of New City stood majestically across the river and as she looked to her left, she was amazed to see just how huge the surrounding neogothic architectural styled buildings were.

"How did your call go?" inquired the soft voice of Helen as she stood in the doorway.

Ignoring the shudder of her shoulders, Madison replied, "Great and Bobby wants to visit. He will be calling you later to make arrangements, if that is okay?"

"Excellent," answered Helen while stretching out her right hand and touching Madison's shoulder. "You should come inside; it is frightfully cold out here."

Nodding, Madison turned to the brunette, "It is, but it feels rejuvenating against my skin." She yawned then added, "I think I need to rest."

"Good idea. I have work to attend to, but if you need me, I will be just down the hall to the left. The fourth door along is my office and living quarters."

"Thank you and this place of yours is humungous."

Smiling, Helen removed her hand and secured the doors, "Yes, it covers an entire block. Enjoy your sleep Madison."

The blonde took hold of the Doctor's arm as she walked by, "How close was I to not surviving?"

Helen nodded in understanding, "Your heart stopped once in the helicopter and again while I was repairing your upper intestine. Your blood loss was considerable throughout the procedure and you required several transfusions."

Exhaling deeply, Madison spoke softly, "Thank you for your honesty."

"To do otherwise would be unacceptable."

Reluctantly removing her hand, Madison uttered, "I'll talk to you soon."

"Pleasant dreams," responded Helen while moving to the door.

Madison turned back the covers and snuggled into the warmth. Her tiredness overtook her swiftly and she drifted into a deep, peaceful slumber.

-o-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 3

Helen was busy making notations in a diary when there was a light rap on the open door. Looking up from her work, she grinned at the sweat pants and SPD tee-shirt clad Madison. With damp hair visible, it was obvious Ashley and Will had returned with the blonde's personal items.

Madison cleared the lump in her throat and inquired, "I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

Putting down her pen and closing the journal, Helen beamed, "I don't think that would be possible."

"Pardon?" queried Madison, slightly surprised by the open comment.

Blushing slightly, Helen quickly explained, "I apologise, I don't know where that came from."

Madison giggled at the other woman's slip of the tongue then hobbled to the chair in front of the desk. Sitting down gingerly, she said, "Don't apologise, I'm chuffed that you think so highly of me. Do you mind if I ask you another question?"

"No, go ahead." Helen's fingers formed a steeple under her strong chin and she waited. She noted the slight under curl of Madison's lips and suddenly drifted off wondering how it would feel to be held in the woman's arms and kissed senseless.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Madison asking, "Are you okay Doctor Magnus?"

Helen waved her left hand in the air, "I'm fine, just a little predisposed."

Madison was blunt with her next inquiry, "You are an Abnormal, right?"

"Yes I am. Does that concern you?"

"Only to the degree of not knowing what your ability is," answered Madison truthfully.

Astonished by the blonde's aptitude for surveillance, Helen replied honerstly, "I am about to divulge information I don't make a habit of sharing. Only a handful of people are aware of my deepest secrets, but my gift is longevity. I have not aged since acquiring my ability and I am also resistant against disease."

"So ... just ... how ... old are you?" asked a hesitant and somewhat stunned Madison as she recalled the doctor had mentioned she treated the Big Guy in 1951.

Dismissing the look of horror on the blonde's face, Helen pressed on, "I was born on the 27th of August 1850, so that makes me 158."

Madison couldn't hide the shock from her Nordic features as she stood up on unsteady legs, "Ah ... okay ... I'll just be going back to my room now."

Helen watched silently as the younger woman limped out of the office and into the hallway. She immediately rose from her chair and followed Madison to her room, "I am sorry I have managed to confuse you, which clearly, was not my intention."

Madison entered the bedroom and commenced packing the duffle bag Ashley had given her thirty minutes earlier, "It's okay, but I would like to go home now. If I need any further medical treatment, I will go to the nearest hospital. Your secrets will be safe with me, but I really do need to go home."

Helen observed the frustration in the other woman's eyes, "If that is what you wish." Stepping in closer, she placed a hand on Madison's wrist.

The Officer pulled back her hand, went into the ensuite and collected toiletries.

Taken aback by the blonde's untempered response, Helen remained silent.

Madison reappeared moments later, and without looking at Helen, said, "Please send me the bill for your medical service."

"Madison, what is troubling you?" asked Helen with concern.

"I've imposed upon your hospitality long enough as it is Doctor and I feel more than well enough to leave."

"You don't like the fact I'm an Abnormal, do you?"

Madison ignored the pain stabbing at her chest as she grabbed her bag and sneered, "No I don't and I don't understand why."

Helen's voice was low and pleading, "If you stay, I will explain everything."

Finally turning to face the brunette, Madison softly replied, "I can't stay here, I need to go before I make a complete idiot of myself. Please let me go."

Helen took in the glistening eyes and thin film of perspiration on the blonde's brow, "All right, I'll not keep you here against your will."

"Thank you," Madison responded between gritted teeth.

"I'll have Ashley fly you home directly." Helen withdrew a business card from her shirt pocket and handed it to Madison, "In case you wish to contact me at a later date."

Against her better judgement, Madison inspected the card:

SANCTUARY

FOR ALL

DR. HELEN MAGNUS, M.D., D.T.C.X.B.

(604) 717 2624

"Thank you Doctor Magnus, but I doubt I'll be troubling you again," countered Madison as she headed to the doorway and entered the vast hallway. "I'll wait for Ashley in the lobby."

The formal address had not been lost on Helen and her heart sank. Upsetting the police officer was the last thing on her mind, but readily conceded the damage had been done, and it was highly unlikely they would meet again.

-o-

Ashley skilfully took off from the helicopter pad located behind the main building and shook her head at her passenger.

Madison purposely ignored the gesture and concentrated on controlling her erratic breathing. Her darkened eyes focused on the view ahead and her heart rate eventually evened out.

The younger blonde finally broke the uncomfortable silence five minutes later, "We own hangars at all international airports including Boeing Field-King County International in Seattle. There are several vehicles at my disposal to take you home in, including motorbikes."

"Thank you for the inventory update, but I'm more than capable of finding my own way home from the airport."

"Oh my, mom was right," scoffed Ashley. "You really have gotten all bitchy."

"You don't mince words do you?"

"No, I don't like to waste time. You want to tell me why my mother being gifted has your knickers in such a knot?"

"No I don't. Look, I just want to return to my simple, uncomplicated life and forget all about Sanctuary."

"Wow, thanks for the resounding vote of acceptability," snapped Ashley with more than sting in her tail.

"I'm sorry Ashley, I didn't mean to come off like that, but it's just best I leave."

"Best for who?" countered Ashley.

"Me."

"Yeah right, you like simple and uncomplicated." Madison didn't respond, so Ashley continued. "I know you're attracted to mom and that's okay."

The Officer went on the defensive immediately, "What are you talking about?"

"You are fascinated with my mom. I picked it up this morning when you looked at her in the Lab. I could see it in your eyes."

"And this is worth discussing, why?"

"My guess is you're angry at my mother because of her age and I suspect you feel she wouldn't be interested in you romantically."

Although it hurt to do so, Madison crossed her arms over her chest, "I'd rather not discuss it any further thanks."

Ashley wasn't deterred in the slightest, "Mom has had several female lovers through the years, so you wouldn't be the first."

Angered by the affront of the younger woman, Madison didn't reply and the rest of the forty-six minute flight was silent.

-o-

Once Madison was given the all clear from Ashley to disembark, she grabbed her bag and said, "Thank you for all you have done for me and please tell you mother I sincerely apologise for my bad manners. Have a good life Ashley and stay safe, goodbye." Stepping out onto the skid pad then downwards onto the tarmac, she headed for the exit.

"That's peachy Sergeant Cross, you hurry along back to your uncomplicated life," mumbled Ashley before requesting clearance from the Control Tower to take off.

The pain in Madison's upper body and sides was excruciating and her eyes filled with tears as she quickly searched for a cab. When a taxi pulled up beside her, she directed the driver to take her to Virginia Mason Hospital on 9th Avenue. Flashing her badge, she added, "This is an emergency, so hit it."

The man nodded and took off quickly. The trip took just over nine minutes and Madison was grateful for the accommodating traffic as well as the skills of the driver.

After paying the fare with a generous gratuity, Madison set her jaw, gritted her teeth and made her way inside to the Emergency Department. As she neared the tirage nurse's station, she collapsed into unconsciousness with her head impacting heavily with the floor. Her last thought was she was getting tired of all the darkness.

-o-

Will entered the Medical Lab and located Helen stooped over a microscope, "Henry told me our guest left in a hurry."

"She did and I don't believe she was in any fit state to do so," replied Helen without looking up.

"So what happened?"

"She went into shock when I informed her of my age and wanted to leave immediately."

"That's a shame Magnus. I thought the two of you have made a connection."

"I thought so too Will, but apparently I was sadly mistaken in my assumption."

Noting the concern in the woman's timbre, Will asked, "You are worried about her hey?"

"Most definitely, her sutures may rupture if she over exerts herself and I have apprehension regarding her liver and lung. She had already overdone it physically this morning and I fear that could have disastrous consequences."

Laying a hand on the brunette's shoulder, Will offered, "Do you want to talk about it some more?"

"Not now, maybe after dinner."

"Okay, I'll see you then Magnus."

Helen returned her full attention to her research and cleared her head of thoughts of Madison Cross. It didn't last long, two minutes later she sat down and contemplated the change in the younger woman's behaviour. Everything had been fine until the matter of her age was revealed. Helen was also alarmed for feeling so enamoured with the striking blonde. She had known the woman for seven days and had only spoken to her for a few hours, but there was no refuting she was more than a little attracted to her former patient.

Helen slumped forward and rested her head on top of the microscope. Letting out a loud sigh, she jumped when Ashley said, "You got it bad, haven't you?"

Without lifting her head, the older woman answered, "Unquestionably and I don't know the dickens why."

"Mom, she has got the body of a Greek goddess, is intelligent, has amazing strength and survived the onslaught of a four hundred pound beast, what's not to like?"

Helen finally raised her head, "Ashley, it's more than that. I am drawn to her and can't stop thinking about her. I have always been level headed when it comes to matters of the heart, but I am all over the place where Madison is concerned."

"Then give her a few days to calm down and collect her thoughts then either call her or just go see her," suggested Ashley.

With hands tossed into the air, Helen reasoned, "Oh this is total madness, I'm not even sure if my feelings are reciprocated."

A sly smile spread across the blonde's features as she approached her mother, "I don't think that's a concern, Madison's attraction for you is obvious. You just spooked her with your revelations is all and she'll come to her senses in time."

Helen gave her daughter a look of defeat, "Ashley, quite frankly I don't have the time to pursue a relationship with her."

"Then I suggest you find the time. It's been five years since you had any kind of long term relationship and you so deserve some happiness."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple."

With puppy dog eyes, Ashley tried to convince her mother, "Mom, it can be. Promise me you'll at least call her sooner rather than later."

With compliance, Helen shrugged her shoulders, "All right, you win."

"Excellent, because I have the feeling she would be just the right woman for you," replied a buoyant blonde.

Chuckling softly, Helen stood and wrapped an arm around her daughter, "Since when have you added matchmaking to your repertoire of skills?"

"Since we rescued Madison and I saw the way she made you react."

"You, my child have become quite the smartarse," taunted Helen good-humouredly.

"Yeah, I get that from my father's side of the family."

"Indeed you must," agreed Helen. "Come on, let's go get ready for dinner."

"Cool, the Big Guy has made your favourite."

"Oh good, Sheppard's Pie will lift my spirits to no end. That man certainly knows how to spoil me."

Ashley laughed heartily, "He's just grateful for the life you gave him."

Joining in the laughter, Helen retorted, "He was a little perturbed when he failed to scare Madison this morning."

Ashley followed her mother into the hall, "Yes, he told me all about it."

"I really wish he would choose a name for himself."

"Nah, that would just be too weird after all this time," decided Ashley with a shake of her head.

"I guess you have a point and I suspect he likes his names as they are."

"So when are you going to call Madison?" inquired Ashley as they turned the hall.

"You're a persistent little bugger Ashley."

"That's why you love me," replied the blonde with cheek.

Helen tittered, "Yes, it's one of your many endearing qualities."

-o-


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 4

Madison slowly lifted her eyelids and took in her environment. She smiled when she recognised Bobby and his brunette wife Ellen standing by her bed. "Hi there," she whispered.

"Hey Sarge," said Bobby with tears in his eyes. "You are going to be just fine."

Grabbing onto Madison's right hand, Ellen cried, "I can't believe you are actually alive. The hospital called Bobby after contacting the Precinct. They discovered your Police identification in your bag. What happened, Bobby said you were in Canada all this time?"

"I was, but I needed to leave."

With furrowed brow, Bobbie quipped, "You want to explain that one a little more Partner?"

"Let's just say I would have gotten myself into terrible trouble had I stayed."

Ellen looked down at Madison and grinned, "Translated that means woman trouble."

Rolling her eyes, Madison agreed, "Yeah, Doctor Magnus got to me and I'm so not in her league. I would have made a complete and utter fool of myself."

A short balding middle-aged man entered the room, "Hello, I'm Doctor Walters. How are you feeling Madison?"

"Like I have been run over by a truck then it reversed and hit me again."

"Well that's a fair description. You lost a lot of blood because you were bleeding internally. You obviously over stretched yourself and ended up rupturing several internal sutures. Your friends here said you were in a private clinic, why did you leave?"

"It's a long story Doctor, but thank you for your help. Will I be all right now?"

"Yes, I repaired the damage during surgery, but you will need to stay here for at least ten days. You received two blood transfusions during the procedure and will be fairly tired and weak for a day or two. Needless to say, you have to remain still for several days to give your liver and lung time to heal."

"Thank you again Doctor," responded Madison quietly while reflecting upon the words of warning from Helen that she had stubbornly rejected.

After the doctor left, Bobby inquired, "Is there anything you need for us to bring in for you?"

"No Bobby, I've got most of what I need in my bag."

"You sure?" checked Ellen.

"Actually, you could bring in my laptop. I'd like to do a little research when I'm feeling better."

"I'll drop it in on Sunday when we visit. That will give you two days of total rest," suggested Bobby.

"Thanks and it's really good to see you both again."

Wiping away a lone tear, Bobby replied, "Likewise Madi and Captain O'Reily and Lieutenant Jacobs will be dropping by later to visit."

"We will get going now and see you Sunday," added Ellen before leaning over and kissing Madison's forehead.

"Okay guys, love you."

"Right back at you, now get some sleep Sarge, goodnight."

Madison gave into her medication and was sound asleep moments after her two best friends departed.

-o-

Bobby withdrew the cell phone from his coat pocket while waiting for the lift to arrive.

"You calling Doctor Magnus?" queried Ellen.

"Yes, I think she should know what has happened with Madison."

Cuddling into her husband's side, Ellen admitted, "I totally agree."

_"Hello Officer Spillane,"_ answered Helen. _"I'm afraid Madison is no longer here."_

"I know Doctor and that is why I'm calling. Madi is currently in Virginia Mason Hospital."

The audible gasp on the other end spoke volumes, _"What happened?"_

Bobby took several minutes to recount the details while riding the lift to the ground floor.

_"I was afraid something like this would happen,"_ bemoaned Helen. _"She wouldn't listen to me."_

"Madison doesn't know I'm calling you," confessed Bobby. "And I know she left under dubious circumstances."

_"I appreciate the call and will try to visit her Monday if possible."_

"I won't mention it in case you don't make it, goodbye."

Helen placed her phone on the table and looked to the four sets of inquiring eyes, "Okay ... okay. Madison is in hospital after rupturing internally but will be fine. I swear you people need to worry more about your own love lives instead of fawning over mine."

"Admit it Magnus," said Will. "You want to go see her right now."

"That may well be true Will, but she needs to recuperate with rest. Henry, are all the security systems back on line?"

"Yes Doc, I fixed the little glitch over an hour ago."

"Well done as always Henry. Now, if you will all excuse me I'll be in my room if you need me."

Helen stood and made her way to her research laboratory then concentrated on her notes pertaining to the feline-human hybrid. It was past two o'clock in the morning before she retired to her living quarters then prepared for bed. Minutes passed before she made herself comfortable with a novel and an hour later, the doctor turned off the bedside lamp and fell into a restless sleep filled with visions of a naked Madison in the Lab.

-o-


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 4

Madison slowly lifted her eyelids and took in her environment. She smiled when she recognised Bobby and his brunette wife Ellen standing by her bed. "Hi there," she whispered.

"Hey Sarge," said Bobby with tears in his eyes. "You are going to be just fine."

Grabbing onto Madison's right hand, Ellen cried, "I can't believe you are actually alive. The hospital called Bobby after contacting the Precinct. They discovered your Police identification in your bag. What happened, Bobby said you were in Canada all this time?"

"I was, but I needed to leave."

With furrowed brow, Bobbie quipped, "You want to explain that one a little more Partner?"

"Let's just say I would have gotten myself into terrible trouble had I stayed."

Ellen looked down at Madison and grinned, "Translated that means woman trouble."

Rolling her eyes, Madison agreed, "Yeah, Doctor Magnus got to me and I'm so not in her league. I would have made a complete and utter fool of myself."

A short balding middle-aged man entered the room, "Hello, I'm Doctor Walters. How are you feeling Madison?"

"Like I have been run over by a truck then it reversed and hit me again."

"Well that's a fair description. You lost a lot of blood because you were bleeding internally. You obviously over stretched yourself and ended up rupturing several internal sutures. Your friends here said you were in a private clinic, why did you leave?"

"It's a long story Doctor, but thank you for your help. Will I be all right now?"

"Yes, I repaired the damage during surgery, but you will need to stay here for at least ten days. You received two blood transfusions during the procedure and will be fairly tired and weak for a day or two. Needless to say, you have to remain still for several days to give your liver and lung time to heal."

"Thank you again Doctor," responded Madison quietly while reflecting upon the words of warning from Helen that she had stubbornly rejected.

After the doctor left, Bobby inquired, "Is there anything you need for us to bring in for you?"

"No Bobby, I've got most of what I need in my bag."

"You sure?" checked Ellen.

"Actually, you could bring in my laptop. I'd like to do a little research when I'm feeling better."

"I'll drop it in on Sunday when we visit. That will give you two days of total rest," suggested Bobby.

"Thanks and it's really good to see you both again."

Wiping away a lone tear, Bobby replied, "Likewise Madi and Captain O'Reily and Lieutenant Jacobs will be dropping by later to visit."

"We will get going now and see you Sunday," added Ellen before leaning over and kissing Madison's forehead.

"Okay guys, love you."

"Right back at you, now get some sleep Sarge, goodnight."

Madison gave into her medication and was sound asleep moments after her two best friends departed.

-o-

Bobby withdrew the cell phone from his coat pocket while waiting for the lift to arrive.

"You calling Doctor Magnus?" queried Ellen.

"Yes, I think she should know what has happened with Madison."

Cuddling into her husband's side, Ellen admitted, "I totally agree."

_"Hello Officer Spillane,"_ answered Helen. _"I'm afraid Madison is no longer here."_

"I know Doctor and that is why I'm calling. Madi is currently in Virginia Mason Hospital."

The audible gasp on the other end spoke volumes, _"What happened?"_

Bobby took several minutes to recount the details while riding the lift to the ground floor.

_"I was afraid something like this would happen,"_ bemoaned Helen. _"She wouldn't listen to me."_

"Madison doesn't know I'm calling you," confessed Bobby. "And I know she left under dubious circumstances."

_"I appreciate the call and will try to visit her Monday if possible."_

"I won't mention it in case you don't make it, goodbye."

Helen placed her phone on the table and looked to the four sets of inquiring eyes, "Okay ... okay. Madison is in hospital after rupturing internally but will be fine. I swear you people need to worry more about your own love lives instead of fawning over mine."

"Admit it Magnus," said Will. "You want to go see her right now."

"That may well be true Will, but she needs to recuperate with rest. Henry, are all the security systems back on line?"

"Yes Doc, I fixed the little glitch over an hour ago."

"Well done as always Henry. Now, if you will all excuse me I'll be in my room if you need me."

Helen stood and made her way to her research laboratory then concentrated on her notes pertaining to the feline-human hybrid. It was past two o'clock in the morning before she retired to her living quarters then prepared for bed. Minutes passed before she made herself comfortable with a novel and an hour later, the doctor turned off the bedside lamp and fell into a restless sleep filled with visions of a naked Madison in the Lab.

-o-


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 6

The following Sunday morning, Doctor Walters discharged Madison from hospital once he had removed the sutures from her bicep. After going home and packing, Ellen and Madison embarked on the two-hour road trip to Sequim.

Ellen spent the night then prepared to leave early the following morning after supplying Madison with enough wood for the fireplace for the next two weeks.

Shortly afterwards, Madison stood by the car window, leaned in and kissed her dear friend goodbye, "Drive safe and call me the minute you get home."

"I will and you make sure relax. Bobby and I will join you Friday night and bring more groceries with us."

"You better bring some whiskey and beer too."

"I'll add it to the list, now have a good time and for goodness sakes, call that woman and get you some happy."

Giggling at her friend's suggestion, Madison replied, "Yes mom, now get going."

"Love you porcupine head."

"Love you too Princess, bye."

Standing back, Madison watched the dark blue BMW make its way down the drive.

Returning inside the house, she made herself a cup of tea then settled on the couch with a new novel.

-o-

After eating the bowl of pasta Ellen had prepared earlier, Madison hobbled to the fireplace and added two logs for the evening. She had just settled in front of the wide screen television when her cell phone rang with Helen's ringtone.

Picking up the phone from the coffee table, Madison answered calmly, "Hello Doctor Magnus."

_"Good evening Madison, sorry to disturb you at home, but I wanted to know if you were okay."_

"It's all right and I'm fine," replied a subdued Madison. "I'm not in Briarcliff at the moment."

Helen failed to keep the surprise from her voice, _"You're not?"_

"No, I'm in Sequim at some generous friends' holiday home."

_"It's good that you are resting. Listen Madison, I am aware of your recent hospital stay."_

"How do you know that?"

_"Bobby called with the news as did Doctor Walters. He phoned for your initial injury and surgery report."_

"Oh, I didn't know that."

_"I'd planned on calling or visiting you earlier, but it's been rather hectic around here this past week,"_ explained Helen. _"So, how is your recovery going?"_

"No complaints, in fact I have just taken some pain killers and am lying on the couch, so please excuse my dopiness."

Helen giggled at the other woman's relaxed banter, _"You're excused and I'm happy to see you are following doctor's orders for a change."_

"Yeah look, on that subject, I really want to apologise for my deplorable behaviour the other week."

With Madison so amicable, Helen pressed on, _"I think I understand your reaction, but I'd really like the opportunity to discuss matters face to face with you."_

Madison lost herself in the sound of Helen's voice, "Uhm, I'd like that. I'm staying here for the next two weeks to recuperate."

Taking the window of opportunity, Helen replied, _"I can be there Saturday morning. I have several things I need to attend to here before leaving Ashley and Will in charge."_

"I'm sorry for running out on you, but I've paid the price I guess."

_"We'll talk about it soon Madison. You know, I was extremely concerned for you when you left."_

"Really?"

_"Yes Madison and that is something else we can discuss."_

"Oh Bobby and his wife Ellen will be here for the weekend."

_"Excellent, I look forward to finally meeting them."_

"I suppose my best friend gave you my number?"

_"Correct, he actually sounded happy to know I was calling."_

"I'm sure he was," joked Madison before yawning.

_"I best be off and let you get some sleep."_

"Yeah, I'm kind of fading fast here. Thank you for the chat and I'll call you later with the address and directions."

_"That would be most appreciated. By the way, the others here send their warmest regards."_

Madison smiled broadly at the news, "Even the Big Guy?"

Helen tittered before replying, _"Especially him, you managed to win him over during your short stay with us. Goodnight Madison and sweet dreams."_

"Night Helen and thanks again."

Madison put down her phone, closed her eyes, but kept the broad smile spread across her face until sleep captured her.

-o-

Madison rose off the couch cautiously while trying to avoid the twinge of pain she had been experiencing for the past two days in her lower lumbar region. She had run out of Demerol tablets the previous day and was struggling physically.

Sighing loudly when she heard a car pull into the drive, she hobbled to the front door. She was surprised to see a black Ford Expedition pull up in front of the stairs. Expecting the arrival of Bobby and Ellen who would possibly bring some form of over the counter pain pills with them, she was instead disappointed. Her disillusionment turned to elation when Helen opened the driver's door.

"You are a day early, but I'm so glad to see you. You don't by any chance happen to have any pain medication on you?" announced Madison while holding onto the doorjamb for support.

Alarmed by the question, Helen ran up the stairs and looked into the blonde's dull blue eyes, "Where is the pain and how long have you had it?"

"Two days and it's my lower back. I think I may have pulled a muscle from sleeping on the couch," admitted Madison sheepishly.

Shrugging her shoulders, Helen snapped, "Honestly Madison, you are a bloody terrible patient. You should be sleeping in a bed, not the couch. Hold on, my medical bag is in the truck."

Madison groaned at the news, "Oh, music to my ears and hello."

Helen laughed at the response, "Yes hello to you too. Now go inside while I retrieve my bags. I hope you don't mind, but barring an emergency, I can stay until Tuesday."

"I'm impressed and relieved to have your company."

"I thought it was time I allow Ashley and Will to have some space."

Madison's eyebrows arched upwards, "Oh that sounds interesting. You can tell me more later." Turning slowly, she went inside and made her way to the kitchen. Flicking on the kettle, she organised a pot of tea and two cups.

Helen entered the house and took in the spacious living room and kitchen, "This is a wonderful home."

"It is. Bobby's in-laws own it along with houses in New York and Los Angeles."

"Oh very nice, where can I put my bags?"

"Up the stairs and second door on the left, would you like a cup of tea?"

"How did you know I like tea?" inquired Helen curiously.

"You're English aren't you?" retorted Madison with a smirk.

Giggling, Helen walked up the stairs, "Good deduction Sergeant Cross and I consider coffee to be rather barbaric."

"Hey, I have to be observant in my line of work and I agree about coffee."

Madison watched the black jeans and long black leather jacketed woman gracefully ascend the steps and felt a surge of heat speed to her centre. "Oh dear shit, I'm in real trouble here," she mumbled moments later.

"Did you say something?" asked Helen as she returned down the stairs carrying a black leather bag.

Madison erred on the side of caution, "Uhm yes, but nothing worth repeating."

"So why are you in trouble?" countered Helen.

Recovering swiftly from her slip up, Madison replied, "I can't carry this tray to the coffee table."

"Leave it for the time being, I want to examine your back first," ordered Helen while coming to a halt behind Madison. "Can you lift your shirt for me?"

_"Woman, I would lift more than my shirt if you asked me,"_ thought Madison as her skin broke out in Goosebumps from the touch of Helen's fingers on her lower back. Instead she answered a little too late, "Sure."

Slowly, the doctor prodded and probed the area, "I'll give you a muscle relaxant then a massage to work out the knot."

Madison gulped loudly, "All right."

"I'll need you to lay down flat on your stomach and I suggest we use a bed for that."

"Oh okay, how about my bed?"

"Perfect, I'll give you an injection for the pain up there too."

Madison climbed the stairs with difficulty and Helen followed, taking a keen interest in the curve of the blonde's buttocks and gentle sway of hips. She felt a pool of moisture gather between the folds of her labia and groaned softly.

Opening the first door on the left, Madison gently lay down on the king sized bed, while Helen prepared the syringe then neared, "I'll put it into your left hip."

"Okay, I'm ready when you are."

Pulling down Madison's track pants slightly, Helen swabbed the area then quickly made the injection. Disposing of the needle into a sharps container, Helen took off her gloves and deposited them into the outside sleeve of her bag.

Withdrawing a tube of moisturiser, Helen squeezed a small amount onto her left palm. She carefully straddled Madison's thighs and gradually worked the lump from the tight muscles.

"That feels really good," muttered Madison.

"Has the pain subsided?"

"Yes, it's all gone thanks to you."

"Okay, I'll let you get up. I don't want to hurt your chest," suggested Helen while lifting off the bed and moving towards the door with bag in hand. "Oh before I forget, I brought you some ointment for your scars. Ashley uses it all the time to fade hers."

"I'll put some on now," said Madison in a soft voice.

Rifling through the bag, Helen retrieved a tube and handed it to a now standing Madison.

"Thanks Helen."

"I'll go pour us a cuppa and wait for you downstairs, shall I?"

"All right and I really do appreciate you being here."

"You are welcome," responded Helen before exiting the room.

Madison took off her shirt and smeared the salve over the three red raw welts running across her right breast and abdomen. After applying some cream to her bicep, she put the top back on and went downstairs to sit beside Helen on the couch.

"How do you take your tea?" asked Helen.

"Black thanks."

The brunette poured some tea into the empty cup, "How are your wounds?"

"They are healing really well."

"Excellent and when are you expecting Bobby and Ellen?"

"Within the next two hours, so I guess I should explain myself."

"I'll go first if you like," offered Helen in between sips of hot beverage.

Madison gave Helen a sideways glance, "All yours and I'm keeping an open mind."

"As you already know, the work I do was my father's life mission and it quickly became mine. The other four scientists my father introduced me to were referred to as "The Five" and we continually pushed the boundaries while trying to understand the physical world. In 1888, I was able to obtain a pure specimen of vampire blood and it was utilised in creating a serum. Each of us took a turn to inject ourselves with varying results."

"Holy shit!" exclaimed a clearly upset Madison. "You are a vampire?"

"No, I am not," Helen quickly reassured the blonde.

"Thank goodness for that because that would have really closed my mind."

Helen smiled at the other woman's attempt to lighten the mood, "The five of us developed various abilities. Nigel Griffin received invisibility, James Watson gained incredible intelligence and Nikola Tesla became a vampire with the power to manipulate electricity, while John Druitt could teleport through time and space as well as gain the gift of longevity. Of course you already know what my gifts are."

"Where does Ashley fit into all of this?" asked Madison, willing to learn more.

"During the time of "The Five", I was romantically involved with John Druitt. In fact we were in love and engaged to be married. Unbeknown to me at the time, I became pregnant before taking the serum. Ashley was in frozen stasis as an embryo and due to my extreme loneliness a century later; she was brought to full term. It was not until last year that Ashley found out the true identity of her father. You see, after his injection, John became quite mad and in fact became a serial killer. He murdered eight prostitutes and unfortunately, was never apprehended. John was eventually driven away by the others and went into seclusion. In turn, I informed Ashley her father was deceased."

Madison was busy processing the information. "Fuck, he was Jack the Ripper," she blurted out while getting to her feet. "Poor Ashley, she must have been devastated by the news." Limping to the veranda doors, she peeked out into the dark night sky and tried to find some solace from the story that was unfolding before her.

Helen rose and moved in behind her, "Yes, John has a lot to answer for. He found himself driven to lunacy due to his constant teleporting. He paid us an unexpected visit not too long ago and inadvertently ended up with what he thought was a specimen of my blood after blackmailing me. I'd managed to hand over a poisoned sample and once he injected himself, he became unstable and teleported out. Unbeknow to me, he was revived by Nikola Tesla and it seems to have abated his irrational and violent tendencies. When John refused to join Tesla in his last adventure, he was tortured before managing to escape. Armed with the knowledge Nikola was hell bent on organising an army of vampire drones and wanted me to be part of it, John turned up here two months ago to stop to him. Unfortunately, he was too late and I was already in company with Nikola. When I refused to participate in madness, Nikola turned on me and tried to kill me. In the meantime, Ashley's father convinced her I was in danger and they travelled to Rome and eventually saved me. Of course, this all happened after Ashley finally stopped trying to kill John."

Madison turned from the door and looked at Helen, "I'm glad you were rescued."

"I am too and John appears to have become a better man since that time," shared Helen with a small smile. "Ashley took a while to forgive me for not telling her about her father."

"I noticed you share an incredibly strong bond with her."

"I am very fortunate in that respect, for the past twenty three years, she has been my rock."

"When she flew me home she had some noble comments concerning you and she wants you to be happy."

Tears formed in Helen's blue eyes, "I am happy Madison. I am able to carry out the work I love alongside my wonderful daughter as well as a tremendous extended family and protégé."

Madison lowered her eyes, "You are lucky to have those things, but Ashley was actually referring to your romantic life."

Eyebrows rose as Helen responded, "Oh yes, she did mention that to me also."

Madison lifted her gaze, "Helen, the reason I left was astonishment. I was floored by the fact you possess the gifts you do and combined with the knowledge you are super intelligent, I just had to leave."

Helen's features softened, "Why?"

"I was very attracted to you both physically and emotionally. I unexpectedly found myself embarrassed to be in the same room as you, let alone entertain the idea I could be a part of your extraordinary life and you return my feelings."

"Madison, I've had female lovers before, in fact my last four relationships have been with women. Regrettably, I have stood by and watched each of them either became jealous of the time I devote to my work or simply pass away. My last lover left five years ago and I have not been affected or been interested in anyone until you crossed my path."

Tears formed in the corners of Madison's eyes, "Oh Helen, I applaud your conviction to your cause and I fully understand your devotion to Sanctuary, but I can also relate to how difficult it would have been for anyone to be romantically involved with you. You are someone special; there is no doubt about that. You are amazingly beautiful, compassionate and extremely breathtaking in black leather. You are also unapologetic about your commitments and way of life and that is admirable."

Helen grinned at Madison, "Thank you for the compliments, but I have the feeling there is more you wish to say."

"You are right. I am an old-fashioned romantic Helen and set in my ways. My last girlfriend, Justine Lewis is a nurse and the fact we couldn't organise time together around our rosters ended our relationship a year ago. I am thirty-five and want to settle down with the love of my life, someone who will be there for me and vice versa. When I come home from the Precinct I leave my job behind. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but I enjoy my downtime too. I look at you and I see so much in your eyes. My heart melts for what could be, but my head tells me we are worlds apart and it would never work. The fact that you have lived three life times, absolutely scares the bejesus out of me."

Helen raised her hand and cradled Madison's chin, "I am grateful for your honesty and you are correct, a relationship with me takes second place to my work."

"I know, but let's just enjoy the next four days and who knows, we may just become good friends." Madison couldn't believe her own ears, her heart was breaking with the futility of her deep feelings for the woman standing in front of her and here she was making offers of friendship.

"I'd like that Madison and can I just say I am glad I am here." Helen removed her hand as she heard car tyres on the gravel drive.

"We can talk in private later," suggested Madison. She made her way to the front door and Helen followed.

-o-

After greetings and introductions, Bobby took bags up to the third bedroom while Ellen had a cup of tea with Helen in the living room. Madison insisted on cooking dinner and Bobby joined her in the kitchen a short time later.

"Well, you failed to mention just how gorgeous the good doctor is," taunted Bobby while grabbing a bottle of beer from the refrigerator.

"There is no denying her beauty."

"So what's the go with you two?"

"There is no go as you so elegantly put it, we are just friends."

"Yeah, but you have definitely got the hots for her."

"I do, but nothing is going to happen."

Seeing the pain etched on his friend's face, Bobby relented, "Okay Madi, I won't rib you any further."

"Gee thanks, now hand me the steaks from the meat keeper."

Twenty minutes passed before Madison called the others to the dining table. During the meal, Bobby and Ellen traded questions with Helen about her unclassified research while Madison was content to sit back and listen.

-o-

Helen and Ellen cleared away the dishes and Bobby set the television up for the Canucks and Avalanche game while Madison climbed the stairs and took a long hot shower. Changing into a pair of dark blue boxers and navy blue tank top, she returned downstairs after applying more balm.

Taking a seat on the couch next to Helen, Madison grew tired swiftly and soon fell asleep.

She awoke two hours later and was stunned to find herself snuggled into Helen's lap. Looking up, she blinked several times before focusing on Helen's gleaming eyes and brilliant smile.

"I didn't want to wake you," explained the doctor. "You looked so peaceful."

Still sleepy, Madison spoke before thinking, "My god Helen, you are incredibly beautiful."

Reaching down, Helen rested her left hand on the blonde's cheek, "You are the beautiful one. In fact, you are breathtaking."

With clarity returning to her senses, Madison quickly suggested, "I guess I should go up to bed before my back gives out again."

"Unless you intend on kissing me, you should," responded Helen boldly.

While turning off the television with the remote, Madison rolled off the couch and said, "Goodnight Helen, see you in the morning."

"Pleasant dreams Madison," replied Helen as she watched the stunning blonde climb the stairs.

Standing, she went to her bedroom then took a cold shower. Her attempt to quell her raging desire for Madison failed miserably and she ended up working on her laptop for several hours before succumbing to tiredness.

-o-


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 7

The next day Bobby and Ellen drove Helen into town while Madison remained in bed. She had tossed and turned during the night and was worn out.

Ellen had gone into her room earlier and asked if she wanted breakfast and the question had been met with a loud "no".

After lunching at a French café, the trio of new friends returned to find Madison sitting on the porch bundled up in a blanket.

"Hello, did you have fun?" she inquired.

"Yes we did thank you very much. Did you get some sleep grumpy?" replied Bobby while opening the door.

"No."

Helen took a seat next to her while the other two entered the house, "You really shouldn't be out here in the cold."

"I was frustrated and bored with trying to sleep."

Helen smiled at the blonde's cuteness with her soft pouting, "Then come inside and I'll entertain you."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Grinning broader, Helen cheekily replied, "You will have to go inside to find out, but I promise it will be worthwhile."

Madison didn't budge and her face took on a serious glare, "When was the last time you took a decent break?"

"Five years ago."

"So why did you take this one?"

"It was important I see you and spend some quality time with you."

"Why?"

Helen's face softened, "I suspect you know why. I really care about you Madison and was concerned about your collapse after you left me. I haven't been able to get you out of my head since we met."

"Good," muttered Madison before grinning like the cat that caught the canary. Standing up, she looked down at Helen and added, "You coming?"

_"I could only hope,"_ thought Helen as she got to her feet and followed the object of her erotic dreams inside.

-o-

The entertainment turned out to be a game a trivia that Helen won convincingly, although Ellen and Madison did give her stiff competition. Bobby had been content to drink his beer and complain about how much harder his questions appeared to be.

As the foursome settled into the second round, Ellen offered Helen another glass of Merlot from the kitchen.

"Thank you, but it will be my last or I'll not be able to think straight," replied a giggly Helen.

Ellen returned to the living room carrying a tray of cheese, sliced fruit, crackers and two glasses of wine.

Bobby helped his wife then said, "Helen, Madison says you have a daughter."

"I do, her name is Ashley and she works with me."

"You certainly don't look old enough to have a daughter in her early twenties," quipped Ellen with a raised right eyebrow.

"I'm older than I look," retorted Helen before glancing at Madison, who promptly dropped her cracker and cheese.

Winking at Helen, Madison put forth, "Good bone structure is my guess."

Ellen stopped chewing and turned to her friend, "My darling husband and I are planning on going into town for breakfast in the morning, would you both like to join us?"

"Sure," replied Madison. "But I have to cancel my ski lesson first."

The others laughed and Bobby remarked, "As if you need a lesson."

"Ssh, don't be giving away all my secrets."

"I don't have enough time for that Madi," taunted Bobby with a good old fashioned belly laugh.

His comment brought another round of laughter and the game continued.

-o-

Later that evening, Helen joined Bobby for a walk around the lake.

"Looks like rain for the morning," noted Bobby while looking up to the sky.

"I agree, so how long have you known Madison?"

"We've been partners on the force for three years and friends for seven."

"You and Ellen seem to share a close relationship with her."

"We do, she is family and very loyal. I'm sure you noticed the scar on Madi's left shoulder."

"I did and it's awfully deep."

"She got it saving my life when we first partnered up. A perp pulled a knife on me and Madison flew out of nowhere and stepped in front of me. She took the full brunt of the strike, but even with a knife up to the hilt in her shoulder, she still managed to restrain the guy before I cuffed him."

Helen smiled at the image, "That's a very imposing display of courage and strength."

"Yeah, Madi is strong physically and emotionally. She has been through a lot of heartache and survived. I think that's what makes her the exceptional person she is today."

Unaware of many personal details, Helen simply responded with, "Oh."

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but Madi is very taken with you but feels she is not worthy of your time."

"I know Bobby, but she is completely wrong. I am also very taken with Madison."

Bobby chuckled, "Yeah I kind of figured that out. Justine, Madi's ex, did a real number on her and it left quite a mark on her."

"Madison told me they broke up because they didn't spend enough time together."

"That's because Justine was too busy cheating on her with a doctor from the hospital where she worked."

"Oh I see. Madison failed to mention that part."

"She wouldn't. Madi felt it was her fault because of her workload. The ironic thing was Madi never did any overtime and tried to spend all her downtime with Justine."

"How did Madison find out about the affair?"

"Justine text messaged her with a confession of unfaithfulness."

"Blimey, that is atrocious behaviour."

"Madi was shattered at first and has only dated sporadically since then."

"That's understandable. Unfortunately, my time is rather limited when it comes to my personal life too; hence the reason Madison is reluctant to attempt a relationship with me."

Bobby stopped walking, "Helen, I see how Madi lights up when you are around her and if you are serious about her, please don't give up on her."

Smiling widely, Helen looked up to Bobby, "You are a good friend and I have no intention of stepping back."

"That's good to hear and if you need any help, just holler."

"I will and thank you for the walk and conversation."

The pair returned to the house to find Madison watching television on her own. "Ell's gone up to bed Bobby," she announced.

"I'll see you ladies in the morning, goodnight."

"Night buddy."

"Goodnight," responded Helen while taking a seat next to Madison on the couch. "What are you watching?"

"An old episode of Charlie's Angels."

Helen laughed, "Who's your favourite?"

"Sabrina Duncan of course, looks and all brain."

"I'm a sucker for Jill Munroe," confessed Helen.

"So ... you have a liking for blondes then?"

"They are a delicious weakness," taunted Helen devilishly.

"I doubt you have any weaknesses Helen."

"I actually have several Madison."

Voting silently for a change of topic, Madison asked, "Did you have a nice stroll with Bobby?"

"Yes, it was very refreshing and we both believe it will rain tomorrow."

Madison's eyes sparkled, "Great, I love the rain, especially here. I like to sit on the porch and watch it fall into the lake."

"I find it reminds me of home in England," lamented Helen.

"Do you miss it?"

"Yes, I do at times. It's nice to go back and visit every now and then."

"I really like your accent," admitted Madison as she turned her head away from the intense blue gaze.

"Thank you. How is your back?"

"It's good, must have been those magic hands of yours," joked Madison while attempting not to blush.

"Most likely it is the fact you slept in a bed instead."

"That may be true."

The two women watched television in silence for several minutes before Madison reached out and placed her left hand over Helen's right, "You have very strong hands."

Intertwining her fingers with Madison's, Helen confessed, "Everything about you exudes pure strength."

"Yeah, I have been known to work out every now and then."

"I have seen you naked remember and I'd say it would be more than that."

Madison giggled, "Yes, you have seen me at my best."

Turning her head to the right, Helen's dimples deepened as she smiled, "I certainly have Madison and you have a magnificent physique."

"So do you," countered Madison with glistening blue eyes and a lack of composure.

"Tell me more about you," urged Helen.

"I own a house over in Briarcliff which is a two hour drive from here. The house has its own inside gym, so yes I work out five days a week when able to. I find it relaxing and it certainly has been a benefit for my job. I like to read, swim, ski and if my leg wasn't broken, I would be playing hockey with my Precinct in the Police League next Tuesday night."

"I'd like to watch you sometime," admitted Helen.

"We either play Tuesday, Wednesday or Saturday nights, although, it will be sometime before I'll be back on the ice."

"At least another two weeks. I can take x-rays next week for you and see how the bone is knitting. I can have Ashley pick you up if you like."

"Thanks Helen that would be great." Madison looked down and smiled at their linked fingers. "I suppose the sooner I start exercising my leg, the sooner I return to work."

"Indeed Madison, so tell me more."

"I'm an animal admirer and abhor cruelty to them. I'm an annual contributor to Greenpeace and PETA. I drive a blue Chevy Tahoe Hybrid and own a Norton motorbike."

"No wonder Ashley likes you."

Madison grinned at the comment, "I like her too."

"We will have to go for a bike ride one day," suggested Helen.

"That would be fun. So tell me how you afford to run such a massive place like Sanctuary?"

"My father left me a sizeable inheritance and I have invested well over the years. My medical research pays well and several governments fund us globally, as well as the United Nations. Basically we work for them and are under their direction."

"Are Will, Ashley, Henry and the Big Guy your only team members?"

"No, there are many other groups located around the world at my disposal as well as an entire defence force at Sanctuary. They tend to stay in the background until required, but you do occasionally spot them lurking about the hallways."

"Your work sounds very adventurous Helen."

"It can be, but it can also be extremely dangerous," conceded the doctor.

Madison raised her right hand and cupped Helen's face, "I was avoiding that fact. I don't like the idea of you putting yourself in jeopardy."

Helen's face softened, "That's awfully sweet of you to say so."

Madison removed her hand, "Tell me more about your work."

"Old City Sanctuary is actually the Headquarters of the Sanctuary Network and each division is governed by the Council of House Heads. I am head of the Global Network and over the years I have established branches in Asuncion Paraguay, Beijing China, Berlin Germany, Cairo Egypt, Grozny Chechen Republic Russia, Lagos Nigeria, Moscow Russia, Mumbai India, New Delhi, New York, Rio de Janeiro Brazil, Sydney and Brisbane Australia, Tokyo Japan, London, Liberia and Norway."

Madison shook her head, "Wow that is exceptionally impressive Helen."

"Each House Head is an operative who is in charge of an individual Sanctuary."

"Explain more about the Cabal organisation you mentioned when we first spoke."

"The full name is the Cabalis Nocturnum and was originally founded in medieval Scotland in the Year 700 AD. They were a cult and supposedly vanished a century ago. As you know, they are an underground organisation, but have control over banking institutions and bio-tech companies that capitalise on the research done on mutating Abnormals."

"Holy shit, I had no idea any of this kind of stuff existed."

Helen smiled with knowledge, "There is much that is hidden from the public."

"I look forward to learning more, but I really should get to bed, goodnight." Leaning in, Madison gently kissed the other woman's forehead then pulled away.

Helen held her breath then exhaled, "Goodnight Madison, sweet dreams."

The two women stood at the same time and Helen offered, "I'll walk up with you."

-o-

Bobby and Ellen departed for Seattle the next day after eating dinner at eight and Helen put on the kettle while Madison showered.

Moments later, the two women were sitting on the back porch rugged up under a blanket and sipping their tea.

"It's beautiful," stated Madison about the heavy rain falling.

"Breathtaking," agreed Helen.

"Would you like to have dinner in town with me tomorrow night?"

"I would Madison," answered Helen eagerly.

Smiling smugly, Madison placed her hand on Helen's thigh, "I've decided I'd be an idiot not to pursue more than friendship with you, but I would like to take it slow."

"Slow is acceptable and thank you for the chance, besides I was going to hound you until I wore you down."

Giggling softly, Madison retorted, "You can hound me all you like."

"Consider it done."

"Let's go inside, the temperature has dropped again."

"I'll go take a shower."

"And I will make popcorn so we can watch a movie," suggested Madison.

"Sounds like a most acceptable plan."

-o-

A short time later, Helen walked down the stairs talking on her phone, "Yes Ashley that will be fine, thanks for the call and I love you too." Joining Madison on the couch, she placed the cell on the coffee table.

"Do you have to get back to Sanctuary?" inquired a slightly hesitant blonde.

"No, in fact it's a case of the complete opposite. Ashley and Will have had a quiet time and suggested I stay a few more days."

A beaming Madison said, "That's excellent news."

"I had a feeling you would be more than a little thrilled."

Standing, Madison went into the kitchen, "Would you like a wine?"

"Yes please."

Grabbing a beer and wine, Madison returned to find Helen with her back against the couch and her legs along the chaise section.

"I thought you might like to lean on me and be more comfortable," she put forward.

"You thought right." Placing the drinks beside the bowl of popcorn on the table, Madison settled between Helen's legs. "I'm not too heavy?" she asked while leaning back onto Helen's chest.

"No, you feel just right," replied Helen huskily.

A shiver ran down Madison's spine then directly to her centre, "Okay."

Helen placed her left arm around the blonde and commented, "You smell nice."

Madison was seriously contemplating reviewing her request to take the relationship at a snail's pace, "It's the honeysuckle shampoo I use."

"It's very aromatic," noted Helen. "It suits you."

"Thank you and you have great hair."

Helen tittered, "Well thank you and I have never heard that before."

"You are kidding me?" asked a shocked Madison.

"No, it's true."

"You are a natural blonde though, correct?"

"Yes I am and how did you know that?"

"I looked you up on the computer and found an old picture of you with long blonde curls, besides Ashley is a blonde."

"I changed the colour to suit the era and to look less like I did back then."

"You are beautiful with either shade."

"You are a hopeless flatterer Madison."

"No, just stating a fact."

Helen giggled again, "You have mentioned it on several occasions now."

"Well, it is worth repeating."

"I don't think I have been this relaxed in years," confessed the brunette.

"I'm glad to hear that and maybe you'll consider making more time for yourself in the not too distant future."

"You never know, now please pass me the popcorn."

"Yes ma'am."

Helen flicked through the channels until the couple opted for a comedy.

-o-

Two hours later, Helen leaned forward and kissed Madison on the head, "Time for bed. You have been yawning for the past ten minutes."

"I won't argue," replied Madison while getting to her feet. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Pleasant dreams Madison."

Helen spent some time on her laptop communicating with Henry and laughing at his account of Will finally discovering that after two days of her absence, he wasn't in charge at all and things were running smoothly.

After saying goodbye to Henry, Helen went up the stairs and noted Madison's light was still on in her room. Knocking on the door, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Come on in, I was just reading."

Helen opened the door and found Madison propped up against her pillows. "Trouble sleeping again?" she asked.

"Kind of," replied Madison with a screwed up face.

Smirking at the antics of the blonde, Helen inquired, "Kind of what, may I ask?"

Putting down the novel, Madison grinned, "This cast is giving me the absolute shits and I can't get comfortable. I've tried every conceivable position with no success."

"I may be able to help you in that department. I'll be back in a jiffy; I just need to go to my vehicle."

"It's your show Doc."

Helen returned moments later carrying a large metal suitcase and Madison eyed the case suspiciously, "Okay, you want to let me in on the secret?"

Helen rolled her eyes, "It's a portable scanner. I am going to see if your bone has healed. If it has, I have an oscillating multi-tool I can use to remove the cast."

"Well, you certainly did come prepared."

"The equipment is standard issue for the truck and is always packed ready to go at a moment's notice."

"You know, you have me thoroughly intrigued with your work."

"If you behave, I might just invite you along on a mission someday."

"Don't tease me now Doctor," taunted Madison playfully.

"That will come later," retorted Helen cheekily.

Madison gulped at the thought and pulled back the covers to expose her legs.

Helen organised the machine and quickly set to work.

Moments later, she declared, "The break is fully knitted, are you happy for me to take off the cast?"

"Yes please, and then I can get a decent night's sleep."

"Well hopefully this will be the cure to that problem."

Helen retrieved an electric handheld saw and made light work of cutting into the fibreglass after placing a towel under Madison's legs. She removed the cast within two minutes and Madison immediately stretched her lower limb.

Reaching down, she massaged the calf muscle, "Thank you Helen."

"You are welcome, but you will have to take it easy on the leg for a few days."

"Hey, I have my own personal doctor, so it shouldn't be a difficulty."

A smirking Helen cleaned up the mess and took the equipment back to the truck.

When she re-entered the bedroom, she suggested, "I'll massage that leg for you. Roll over onto your stomach."

Madison did as directed and softly moaned when Helen's strong fingers gently kneaded her muscles. "Have you prepared a bill for me yet?"

"No and there won't be one."

"Helen, I insist."

"Consider it paid in full in exchange for this wonderful break."

"Grrr, I'll think about it."

"Did you by chance just growl at me?"

"Yes, sorry."

Helen laughed, "It was divinely adorable, now relax, you are all tense again."

"That is easier said than done."

"And pray tell, why is that?"

"You've got magic hands remember."

"Oh yes, that's correct."

Madison was breathing deeply and fast asleep by the time Helen finished. Pulling the covers up, she turned off the light and went to her bedroom.

-o-


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 8

Helen was in the kitchen making breakfast when she heard a thud on the stairs followed by a loud burst of profanity.

"FUCKING SHIT!" yelled Madison angrily. "DAMN USELESS LEG."

Running to the stairs at full pace and a modicum of panic, Helen found Madison sitting on the top step and enquired, "What happened?"

With her irritation dissipating, Madison looked up and answered, "I slipped."

"Did you hurt your leg?"

"No, just my pride, I guess I went too fast."

Helen reached out and took hold of Madison's hands, "I think you and I should stay in tonight rather than have you putting too much pressure on your limb."

Madison stood up and leaned into Helen's arms, "You're the expert and breakfast smells great."

Wrapping an arm around Madison's waist, Helen helped her down the remaining stairs, "I've made sausage, eggs and home fries."

"Yummy, my favourite indulgence, how did you know?"

"Ellen let it slip during a recent conversation. Apparently your two closest friends like the idea of us being together."

Madison locked eyes with the older woman, "So do I."

"As do I," agreed Helen before inching closer and seizing the blonde's lips in a soft, short kiss.

Withdrawing, she moved to the kitchen and laughed when she heard Madison mumble, "Bloody tease."

Helen had every intention of teasing Madison a whole lot more, but not until after breakfast.

-o-

Helen's back was pressed into Madison's chest as they lay on the couch watching a movie and Madison was lazily stroking her fingers along Helen's left side.

"You've got incredible hips," she murmured.

"And you have got the most delicate of touches."

"I enjoy touching you."

"You won't hear me complain. Tell me about your family."

"I don't have any, they've all passed away."

"Oh I am frightfully sorry Madison."

"I was an only child and my parents Lloyd and Francine were killed in an airplane crash while dad was fossicking around in Mexico. He was an archaeologist and mom was his assistant."

"Dear lord, you have my deepest sympathies."

"It was five years ago and I was left the house as well as their collection of artefacts. I sold most of the collection to museums all over the world and, as a result, have more than enough money for several lifetimes."

"Is that the reason you donate to charity each year?"

"Yes, I want the money to go to organisations that actually do help."

"You must have had an incredibly interesting childhood?"

"It was a wonderful education and a great way to see the world."

"Ashley has obtained quite the education also."

"I'm sure she has. Because of her age, I gather Ashley didn't inherit your abilities."

"No, but the opportunity is available if and when she wants to. It will be her decision, not mine."

"How did Will become involved with Sanctuary?"

"Our paths initially crossed when he was a small boy of eight. He and his mother were under attack by an Abnormal and I could only manage to save one of them in the time available. It was not until late last year when we met again. At first Will did not recognise me when I approached him about a case he was working, but as we spent more time together and I asked him to join the team, he slowly recollected his mother's death. Her demise had left him with nightmares, but he made rapid progress then finally agreed to be my protégé. Will is empathic and hopefully his involvement with Sanctuary will continue for many years."

"It is fascinating work Helen and I doubt Will would want to leave; besides he has strong feelings for Ashley."

"That's very true and he only recently gained my permission to court my daughter."

"That's very old fashioned."

"It is, but Will respects my relationship with Ashley and I think he may be the right person for her."

Madison giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Helen while rolling over to face the blonde.

"Ashley told me I would be good for you."

"It would seem my offspring is wise beyond her years."

"I agree." Madison ran her fingers through Helen's lengthy fringe, "You are so beautiful. I could look at you for hours and not tire." Lowering her head, she captured Helen's lips in a tender kiss. The contact continued for ten minutes before Madison professed, "I like the way you kiss."

"Mmm, I quite like your lips too and it's been some time since I was kissed like that."

"When we return to our regular lives, I'd like to date you. I want to try to make whatever this is between us to work."

Reaching up, Helen ran the back of her hand across Madison's face, "I am so happy to hear you say that."

"I was crazy to think I could never contemplate a relationship with you."

Helen placed her hand behind the blonde head, "You're hardly crazy, now kiss me."

Madison did and her body ignited with a hundred flames of desire.

Helen slowly tangled her fingers in Madison's hair and lost herself in the emotions being invoked by the blonde's expert lips and tongue.

When Madison's hand cupped her face, Helen groaned deeply. Sucking on her tongue, she elicited another groan. Not wanting to step up to the next level, Madison pulled back. She could see the sparkle of longing in Helen's brilliant blue eyes and she whispered, "Helen."

Realising the meaning behind the word, Helen slowed her rapidly beating heart and suggested, "I guess now would be a good time to make a start on dinner."

"Yes it would and I'll give you a hand."

"No you won't, you need to rest your leg."

Shaking her head, Madison replied, "No, I need to be kissing you."

Helen pulled their lips together again and dinner was forgotten about for another hour.

-o-


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 9

"MADISON," called Helen from her position in the kitchen.

Getting up off the couch, Madison hobbled into the other room, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing love, I just wanted to know if you wanted anything. I didn't mean for you to come in here."

Smiling at the term of endearment used by the brunette, Madison hugged her, "Maybe I just needed to see you sweetheart."

Helen grinned mischievously, "Or maybe you just needed to kiss me."

"I can go with that theory," replied Madison before smooching Helen thoroughly.

Later in the day, the couple were cuddling on the couch with Madison's back against Helen's chest.

"I could get very used to this," confessed Helen before planting a kiss on Madison's neck.

"Yes me too. Do you like the theatre?"

"I do."

"Good, I'd like to take you to dinner this Saturday night followed by a play. That's if you are available."

"I'll be certain to make myself accessible."

"I will drive up to Old City and pick you up."

Helen pecked along the column of flesh on display, "You can stay the night if you like."

"I think I would like that."

"Me too."

"Would you like to join me in the spa?"

"Spa?"

"Yes, there is one in the main bedroom and now that I have my cast off, I can use it."

"I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"Sweetheart, it's a spa bath which means no clothes."

"Oh of course, how foolish of me?"

"Besides you have seen me naked."

"Mmm I have and that was a sight to behold."

"Thanks, so what do you say?"

"I say yes."

"I'll go up and get it ready. Do you want to grab the bottle of champagne from the fridge?"

"Okay."

Madison rolled off the couch and climbed the stairs while Helen strolled into the kitchen. She quickly made up a platter of cheese, crackers and fruit before going upstairs.

Madison was already undressed and pouring bubble bath into the swirling water.

"Dear lord," gasped Helen. "You do take my breath away darling."

"That makes me feel very good," replied Madison as she climbed into the deep tub.

Placing the tray on the wide edge, Helen stepped back and gazed upon the blonde.

Madison stared at the brunette and blatantly stated, "You do realise I'm going to watch your every move."

Helen chuckled, "I would have been disappointed if you didn't."

"And I'm planning on ravishing you."

"Hardly surprising and fully expected darling."

"I didn't want to leave any doubts."

Helen reached for the collar of her sweater and pulled it over her head. Placing it on the counter, she smirked at Madison, "You having fun?"

"Absolutely."

Bending over, Helen slipped off her socks. Next, she lifted off her tee shirt then unclasped her black lace bra.

Madison's eyes blinked several times, "Oh honey." She ogled the perfectly rounded 36C breasts and added, "You are simply magnificent Helen."

"Thank you for the praise," countered Helen before popping the stud on her jeans and sliding them downwards.

Madison was in another world as she observed the pants slip down a well-toned 24-inch waist and ideal 34 inch hips. A pair of black lace briefs was revealed next and she whispered, "Oh dear god."

In response, Helen gave her a sly smile, "Thank you again." Tucking her thumbs inside the waistband of her briefs, Helen slowly pulled them down and when she straightened up, Madison actually whimpered.

"Seriously, you are beyond stunning."

Helen felt a gush of fluid between her legs and groaned. Madison's deep blue eyes were driving her into a sexual frenzy and she needed release. She also knew it would not be quick in coming as Madison would slow the pace down and take her time.

Stepping up and into the warm bubbling water, Helen locked eyes with the object of her desire.

Madison handed her a crystal flute when she settled next to her, "Here's to us."

"I rather like the sound of that."

Each woman took a sip of the golden fluid then Madison passed Helen a slice of strawberry.

"Thank you."

"Will you have a lot of research to go back to?" asked Madison.

"No, I was up to date before I left and there have been no new discoveries since."

"So how do you learn about these Abnormals?"

"We are part of an extensive underground network and information comes our way. Ashley has excellent contacts and she is the one who is usually given data concerning Abnormals. Will comes across information through an ex-colleague with the Police Department. I on the other hand, gain information via the net, telephone calls or my outside contacts."

"Wow, I have never had a girlfriend with such an incredible life."

"And I have never dated a Police Officer before."

Madison handed Helen a cracker with cheese, "Well it will be exciting and different for both of us."

"You should know that because of my gift, I don't require sleep as often as normal people. I generally go days without any."

Madison giggled at the information, "Lucky for you, I have great stamina."

"Oh dear lord Madison that is jolly good news."

"I'll let you find that out for yourself."

"I look forward to it."

Madison set her glass down and moved to the front of Helen, "You are going to be nothing but trouble, aren't you?"

With a huge grin gracing her face, Helen answered, "I am almost afraid to admit it, but yes."

Leaning in, Madison knelt between the doctor's knees and pressed into her chest, "Your kind of trouble I can handle."

Helen reached behind and put her flute on the edge, "I believe you've brought all this on yourself."

Madison lowered her lips to Helen's exposed throat and kissed the soft skin above the throbbing pulse point.

Moaning, Helen reached for her soon-to-be lover's waist.

With slow hot nibbles, Madison made her way along the length of neck then up along the strong jaw line. Pausing for the briefest of moments, she reached Helen's waiting lips and the duo kissed hungrily. Madison groaned deeply when Helen cupped her breasts minutes later and lazily ran her thumbs over stiff nipples. Madison's knees buckled and she reached out to hold onto broad shoulders.

As the kiss of exploration deepened, Helen gently pinched the hardened nodes delicately. The shot of pleasure flowed through Madison's body and she moaned into Helen's mouth. Bringing up her hand, Madison gripped the sides of Helen's head then straddled her right thigh.

Moving slightly, Helen pushed her centre onto Madison's leg. Both women needed the contact, wanting to ease the ache.

Madison slowly ground onto the taut muscle and Helen followed her rhythm.

Finally breaking the kiss, Madison looked into blue eyes and smiled. Reaching down, she covered the flawless left breast and slowly caressed the generous mound.

"Oh god, kiss me Madison," pleaded Helen as her release built to its crescendo moments later.

Madison crushed her mouth to Helen's as she continued to massage the pliant flesh.

Helen's body tensed as her clitoris pushed against Madison's thigh and the blonde's mouth caught her cry of pleasure. Her own climax quickly followed and their kiss softened as Helen pulled her lover closer.

Madison leaned back and suggested, "Let's go to bed."

"Yes please Madison," agreed Helen.

Climbing out of the water, the couple swiftly dried off and held hands as they walked to the bedroom.

The blonde turned on the light and stared at Helen's body. She mapped to her brain the wide shoulders, full breasts, taut stomach, wonderful hips, hairless mons pubis and long toned legs. Taking Helen's hand, she led her to the bed and gently lowered her onto her back. Climbing onto the mattress, Madison crawled alongside Helen and kissed her softly.

Helen gripped Madison's shoulders and rolled her over, taking control and kissing her way down to firm breasts. She lavished the left nipple for some time before moving to the right and giving it equal attention.

Meanwhile, Madison's hands roamed over Helen's back, shoulders and tops of her buttocks as she arched her back and relished the sensations Helen's mouth was causing. "Oh good god, that feels so incredible honey," she muttered.

Moving downwards, Helen licked her way across the defined muscles of her lover's abdomen before inching down to the smooth vulva and sliding her tongue into the cleft.

"Yes sweetheart," cried Madison as she sat up and gripped the brunette's head in response.

Flicking her tongue slowly across the hard node, Helen moaned when she tasted her paramour for the first time. The musky aroma filled her nostrils and the sweet nectar exploded on the taste buds inside her mouth.

Madison's hips bucked in time to Helen's darting tongue as it entered her opening. With a head swimming with ecstasy, Madison fell over the edge the instant Helen returned her attention to the engorged clitoris. The blonde repeated her own mantra as she came down, "Oh god Helen, oh god sweetheart."

Smiling, Helen lapped up Madison's essence, bringing her to another powerful orgasm.

Reaching down a short time later, Madison hooked her hands under Helen's armpits and pulled her up. Rolling over, Madison returned the favour several times without relenting.

-o-

Hours later, Madison was nestled into Helen's chest and leaving a trail of wet kisses on her right breast.

"Haven't you tired of me yet?" asked Helen in a voice heavy with desire.

"No."

"My god, you do have extraordinary staying power."

"Are you giving up sweetheart?"

"No, I don't believe so."

Madison giggled against her lover's bosom, "Are you sure."

"Yes."

"Okay sweetheart," retorted Madison before latching onto Helen's ripe nipple.

"My darling Madison," whispered Helen before surrendering once again to the pleasures of her new lover.

-o-

Madison rolled over onto her back, exhaled deeply and declared, "That was absolutely beyond anything I have ever experienced."

Helen lifted up onto her left elbow and wrapped a long arm over Madison's chest, "I agree darling and thank you."

Giggling softly, Madison replied, "Ah no, thank you sweetheart."

Tittering, Helen traced the outline of the blonde's areola, "I've learnt three very important things about you today during this bout of research."

Madison contained her laughter, "And what would those be?"

"I adore the way you call me sweetheart, you have a very sensitive spot on the inside of your left thigh and you have tremendous endurance."

Madison allowed her suppressed giggle out then said, "I have learnt a few things about you too."

Helen teasingly tweaked the rosy nipple of her lover, "Such as?"

"You are a very thorough and thoughtful lover, you have very responsive breasts and I can't keep my hands off you."

"That's wonderful findings darling. Do you want to join me in the shower?"

"Yes, then do you want to grab something to eat?"

"Sounds marvellous, I am famished."

"Well, we just had a five hour work out honey."

"I never knew exercising could be so much fun."

"It certainly is with you," teased Madison while twisting a strand of brunette hair around her fingers.

With a feather light touch, Helen traced the outline of the long scar between Madison's breasts, "How are your chest and arm after all that stretching and rolling about?"

"Pretty good, there were only a couple of twinges in my chest while you were on top of me."

Helen rose off her elbow and stepped onto the floor, "That would explain why you preferred the top. I'll go start the water."

Madison gave her lover a brilliant smile, "What can I say, I like to lead. I'll just go clean up the spa."

Helen returned the smile with a high voltage, dimple deepening grin, "I will gladly follow your lead any time my darling."

Madison moaned deeply before reaching for the woman who was swiftly stealing her heart.

-o-

The tall blonde stepped into the shower recess and wrapped her arms around the slim waist of the brunette, "How you feeling?"

Helen's head rolled back onto Madison's shoulder and she purred, "Very relaxed and extremely sated."

"I'm glad," responded Madison before pecking the bare throat.

Rotating, Helen brushed wet hair out of her eyes and kissed her lover tenderly. When they parted moments later, she said, "I like the way our bodies fit together."

"So do I Helen, there's a lot I like about our union."

"What are you going to cook for us?"

"How about I make my famous BLT?"

"That sounds absolutely scrumptious."

Reaching for the shower gel, Madison washed Helen and herself then the couple dried each other with large fluffy towels before going downstairs and within ten minutes, Madison had produced two huge sandwiches with a side of fries.

"This looks delicious honey," declared Helen as she sat down at the counter.

"It's my best dish, so enjoy."

Helen did and thanked Madison by doing the dishes.

After securing the house around eleven, Madison met Helen by the bottom of the stairs and said, "I changed the sheets on my bed."

With a cute giggle, Helen replied, "Wise move darling." She took the blonde's hand and led her into the ensuite.

Once they were finished in the bathroom, the couple settled into bed and cuddled.

"Goodnight sweetheart," said Madison while turning off the light.

"It certainly was darling, sweet dreams."

Madison chuckled, "I'm really going to enjoy sleeping with you."

"I believe I will savour the experience too."

-o-

The couple spent the rest of the week making love, exchanging stories of their work and getting to know each other more. Helen drove both of them back to Briarcliff and Madison invited her to stay the night. The doctor readily accepted.

Once they were settled inside the house, Madison ordered Chinese for dinner then started a fire in the living room and Helen watched from her position on the couch with a look of utter contentment.

Glancing over, Madison remarked, "You look good in my house."

"And you look good anywhere."

The comment brought a sly smile to Madison's lips, "I was thinking, instead of me driving to your place for our date tomorrow night, I could just follow you up in the morning and maybe hang out."

"That's an acceptable plan, but I warn you, I will have some work to attend to."

Madison straightened up, "I understand, but I would like to learn more about what you do."

Helen smiled brightly, "That would be delightful."

"Would you like a tour of my home?"

Taking hold of the offered hand, Helen answered, "I would darling."

Madison led her girlfriend through the New Haven styled home and pointed out the study, exercise room, laundry, pool and three bedrooms on the upper level.

"It's a wonderful home Madison," Helen declared when they returned downstairs.

"I like it because I feel so comfortable here. I guess you could say it's my sanctuary."

Helen linked arms with her lover, "Did you decorate?"

"I did, took me about a year to finish the work myself."

"I am impressed with your skills. You did a magnificent job."

"Not at good as The Sanctuary, that place is so remarkable and I'm looking forward to discovering more of its uniqueness."

"It will be my pleasure to show you more." Helen inched closer and kissed Madison.

The kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door. "That will be dinner," announced Madison as she untangled herself from Helen's arms and legs. Going to the door, she opened it and took delivery of the food. She paid the bill while Helen grabbed two bottles of water, chopsticks and crockery from the kitchen.

Madison had all the boxes opened and arranged on the low table in front of the dark brown leather couch when Helen joined her.

Sitting beside the blonde, Helen reached for her and kissed her ardently before finally filling a plate for each of them.

-o-

Half an hour later, Helen's phone rang. "It's Ashley," she explained. "Hello Ashley."

_"Hey mom I'm sorry to disturb you, but we kind of need your help back here."_

"What's happened?"

_"Another feline-human hybrid soldier was sighted in Mexico two hours ago."_

"Okay, I am currently at Madison's home and will meet you at the Vancouver hangar within two hours. I will organise an extra team on the way."

_"You got it mom, see you soon."_

"Oh and Ashley, please bring one extra of everything."

_"Okay and congratulations on the booty call."_

Helen let out an exasperated sigh, "Ashley, I am your mother and that will be enough of that kind of talk."

There was a light hearted giggle on the other end, _"Oh, no way mom, there will be plenty more where that came from, see ya."_

Madison stood and collected the leftover food and plates, "I gather you have a hunt to go on."

Picking up the empty bottles of water, Helen replied, "Yes, there is another creature like the one that attacked you in Mexico."

"Holy shit, is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, you can get changed and join us."

Madison's face lit up, "You serious?"

"I am. Do you think your body is up for it?"

"Sweetheart, we have just spent five days making love in every conceivable position, so I'd say a big yes to your question."

"Blimey, you are a cheeky bugger," teased Helen humorously.

Madison's heart melted, "God, I love your funny side."

"No time to dally, come on, move it."

Madison raced upstairs and dressed in a set of black fatigues and combat boots. Bounding down the stairs with no sign of discomfort, she smiled when Helen whistled and grinned madly at her.

"You are going to be quite the distraction," Helen admitted as the couple moved towards the door.

"It was lucky I picked up my response kit from the drycleaners on the way up here, so I've got suitable clothing and I'll try to tone it down as long as you do."

Helen ruffled short blonde hair, "Bloody cheeky monkey."

With hands on hips, Madison said sternly, "Stop that or I'll have to kiss you."

Helen shook her head, "Sorry, we don't have time."

"Like hell we don't," protested Madison as she grabbed Helen. She dipped her backwards and kissed her with all the passion she could muster.

-o-


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 10

After introductions to the pilot and other members of the team, Madison followed Helen into the converted cargo hull of the Boeing 747-400 Freighter and five minutes later, Ashley and Will boarded the plane carrying two kits each.

"Hey mom, Madison," greeted the younger blonde while passing them a bag each.

"Hello Ashley," replied Helen. "Has there been any more news?"

"Yes, we have the exact location of the last sighting."

"Excellent and hello Will, Ashley let's go speak with Walter."

The two women left for the cockpit and Will said, "Nice to see you again Madison and welcome aboard."

"Thanks Will and it's good to see you too. So what's the go?"

"You'll find a vest, combat leg holster, radio, earpiece, bullet magazines and weapon inside the kit." He opened his own and put on his bulletproof vest. Pulling out a modified Glock 17 with dual magazine capacity, he added, "See this blue switch?"

Madison leaned in for a closer look, "Yup."

"Flick it up and the gun fires tranquillisers, flick it back down and you have live ammo."

"Got it and I gather the aim of this mission is to bring the creature in alive?"

"Precisely, Magnus wants to find an antidote so this man can be saved and converted back to his original human form. With your attack, Magnus configured a serum to reverse the contaminate that was transferred to your wounds, but requires more research to formulate a cure so as to restore a fully converted creature after prolonged exposure.

"Understood Will, I think I'm quickly getting the hang of all this."

Will chuckled, "I think you have good aptitude for the science behind it Madison and I'm glad to see your leg has mended."

"I still have a slight limp, but I can move freely."

"So, did you and Magnus work things out?"

"Yes we did thanks."

"I'm happy to hear that, she's an amazing woman."

The words were out of Madison's mouth before she realised it, "She's better than amazing."

Will's dark blond brows arched, "Oh, so you really did work it out?"

"A lady doesn't tell Will."

"I'll take that as a yes, and congratulations."

"Thanks and speaking of budding relationships, have you asked Ashley out yet?"

"Yes and she slapped me."

"Oh I'm sorry."

Will chuckled, "It's okay, she kissed me afterwards."

Madison grinned at the news, "I'm afraid you have your work cut out for you there."

"I think so, did Magnus explain everything?"

"Yes she did, but I'd already guessed you had feelings for Ashley. Will, I'm sorry about what happened to your mother."

"Thanks and I owe Magnus my life."

"We have that in common."

The conversation ended when Helen and Ashley rejoined them.

"Buckle up everyone," announced Helen. "Take off is in five minutes." She disappeared behind a partitioned area in the rear of the plane and returned three minutes later dressed in black trousers, black combat boots, vest and short black leather jacket.

Her weapon holster was strapped to the outside of her right thigh and Madison swore she was the hottest woman she had ever laid eyes on. Her attempts at holding back her devilish smirk failed.

Helen took the seat next to her and leaned in to whisper, "Stop making eyes at me or I'll be forced to kiss you."

Madison winked, "We can't have that now, can we?"

Helen pecked her on the neck, "No we can't."

"Understood ma'am and you're the boss."

Both women settled in their seats and Helen reached over and locked her fingers with Madison's. Both were certain they could hear Ashley and Will tittering away like two school kids in the seats next to them, but neither of them made eye contact.

-o-

Once the plane took off then levelled to cruising altitude, Helen let go of Madison's hand and commenced the briefing. Leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees, she said, "Okay, our target has been sighted three times in the outskirts of Monterrey. Once we land, Tony I want you to make contact with our two witnesses. Ascertain whether we are chasing an Abnormal or some sort of stray animal. We will standby until we have confirmation or otherwise. Rene, you and Steve will join me, Ashley, Will and Madison on the ground. Trent, you and Warwick will man the cage and be our backup if needed. Everyone remember your night vision and stay in radio contact. We were lucky that no one was killed last time with this type of creature and I do not have to remind you how important it is to bring this one in alive. All right everyone rest until touchdown."

Reclining in her seat, Madison admired Helen's leadership qualities and silently praised her lover.

Ashley sat to her left checking her ammo and giving Will a sly smile every now and then. Will returned the glimpse with a boyish grin and Madison laughed out loud.

They both stared at her and she quipped, "What? Honestly guys, how could I not miss it?"

Ashley leaned over towards Madison, "About as much as we can't see the hickey on your collarbone."

Madison automatically leaned forward and placed fingers to her neck.

"Don't sweat it Madison, it looks cute. Does that mean you and my mother are now a couple?"

"Yes it does so no more cheek from you or I'll have your mother ground you."

Ashley laughed raucously then winked, "I like you Sergeant Cross."

"And I like you Ashley Magnus."

"By the way, you don't have a hickey that is visible, there may be others, but not on your neck."

"Nice trick Miss Magnus."

"Listen, all kidding aside, when we start this pursuit, stay close to mom. She is one mean mother with a gun and will keep you safe."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Welcome."

Helen was writing in her journal during the conversation with Ashley, so Madison leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She opened them again when she felt Helen's hand on her right thigh. Turning her head, she smiled at the brunette.

"We're ten minutes out from the airfield. If we obtain a confirmed sighting we will attempt to herd the beast towards Trent and Warwick's location. If you have it in sight, shoot with the tranquilliser, but if you or anyone else in the team is at risk, shoot with live rounds. My people are top priority not the Abnormal."

Madison was in full cop mode as she listened to the experienced instructions, "Understood."

Helen unbuckled her belt, stood and went to the cockpit.

Madison watched the long graceful stride and grinned madly.

Five minutes later, the plane began its final descent and Helen returned to her seat.

-o-

After landing smoothly, the team sprang into action and Madison stayed out of their way. She observed as the others exited to the tarmac and the steel cage was loaded onto the back of a truck.

Trent and Warwick entered the vehicle while the other members piled into two black Jeep Wranglers. Ashley drove one car while Tony took the wheel of the remaining one.

Twenty minutes of fast driving by the younger Magnus was interrupted with news from Tony substantiating the identity of the Abnormal. Tony and the others rendezvoused with Ashley's four-wheel drive and six minutes later the team arrived at the last confirmed location.

Alighting from the vehicles, the seven people spread out searching for tracks. Will was the first to locate large feline padded footprints in the dirt. Following the paw impressions for over two hours, the group stopped when they heard a distinctive low growl emitting from a wooded area to their right.

The fine blonde hairs on the back of Madison's neck stood up and she swallowed back the lump in her throat. The last time she had heard that sound, it was followed by pain and a near death experience. She listened carefully as she held her pistol straight out in front and scanned the area with her night vision goggles.

The others remained in a semi-circle formation as Madison's adrenalin kicked in when she heard the soft sound of a twig breaking behind Helen's position. Stepping back, she caught the glimmer of yellow cat eyes poke out from behind a tree. Madison aimed her weapon and quietly said to Tony, "I have a visual." Her target's eyelids blinked and she fired. She watched intently as the creature fell to the ground. "Target is down," she announced clearly over the radio.

Six other weapons covered her as she inched towards the fallen feline-human hybrid. Shining the torch on the end of her gun downwards, she shivered as she looked at the Abnormal that resembled the one that nearly ended her life. In a strong voice she confirmed the creature's identity to the others. Stepping back, she moved away from the prone body and allowed the experts to take over.

Helen walked past her and remarked, "Well done." She moved to the Abnormal and crouched down to inspect it. "Come along people; let's get him to the cage." Radioing Trent, Helen asked him to meet them two miles from their current location.

Tony produced a portable stretcher and after several minutes of lifting and repositioning, the Abnormal was fully secured and ready for transportation.

Madison remained quietly in the background and focused on ridding herself of the anger she felt towards the people responsible for the creature's existence. She was also dealing with the fact it was only weeks since her battle with a similar being.

-o-

The team was exhausted by the time the truck came into view. The Abnormal was heavy and everyone had rotated in taking turns at carrying the litter. Once the hybrid was safe in the cage, it was loaded onto the truck and covered by a large tarpaulin. The group dispersed to the Jeeps and headed back to the airfield.

Helen and Will stayed close to the Abnormal after it had been placed inside the plane and continued to discuss plans for an antidote once they took to the sky. Both were confident the creature could be eventually returned to humanity with proper treatment.

Madison continued with her silence and avoided looking at the creature.

Ashley handed her a mug of hot tea ten minutes into the return journey "There you go that will warm you up."

"Thanks Ashley."

"Outstanding job Sarge," praised the younger blonde as she took a seat beside Madison.

Madison smiled at Ashley's use of her work nickname, "Thanks, it certainly gets the old adrenalin pumping."

"Sure does and I see mom and Will are excited to have a live specimen."

"I guess we won't see too much of them for the next few days."

"That's a given in this type of situation."

-o-

It was a little after seven in the morning when Helen, Will, Ashley and Madison had the heavily sedated Abnormal sheltered in an observation cell. The Big Guy made breakfast shortly afterwards and to Madison's delight, Helen asked her to bed.

Ashley looked at Will and smiled as Helen took hold of Madison's hand and they walked out of the kitchen.

"Don't look so surprised darling," said Helen as they entered the lift.

"I didn't expect to see you again for a few days."

"The Abnormal will be asleep for at least another eight hours and I already have a blood sample, so I'd like to spend time with my crack shot girlfriend."

"Ah to the victor the spoils," retorted Madison theatrically.

"Oh yes indeed," replied Helen as they entered the hall.

Madison giggled, "Thank you for inviting me along."

"You were certainly an added asset and if you ever want a career change, you are more than welcome to join us."

"I'm not too sure about that, I'm getting too old to go running through the woods at night chasing goodness knows what."

Helen squeezed her lover's hand, "Darling, you are thirty five, that is not old."

"Well, I feel old at the moment."

"Don't forget it's the first physical thing you have done in weeks."

The couple stepped into Helen's bedroom and Madison closed the door, "I don't believe that is correct sweetheart."

Helen turned and grabbed Madison by the shirt lapels, "Do you have any idea of the affect you have on me?"

"No, but if it's anything like how you make me react, I have a pretty good idea."

Controlling her urge to rip the clothes from Madison's body, Helen asked, "Would you like a bath or a shower?"

"Either will do, as long as I make love to you soon."

Helen released her hold, "A shower is quicker and I want you to bed me as soon as possible."

"Well, there's your answer in a nutshell."

-o-

Helen kissed Madison gently on the forehead then slipped out of bed. It was a little past nine as she headed to the Lab to run an analysis on the collected blood. She was busy scribing notes when Will joined her.

"How's it going Magnus?" he asked before taking a seat opposite her.

"Hello Will. I am making good progress and believe I am only two steps away from making a break through. With luck, I should have a remedy shortly. God only knows how many of these poor blighters there are out there. We need to get the exact locale of the Lab doing these experiments and close the bastards down."

"Funny you should mention that, Ashley is working on that as we speak. She took off ten minutes ago to meet up with a contact in London."

Helen grimaced, "Why didn't she tell me that herself?"

"Maybe because she didn't want to disturb you and Madison, she only received the call fifteen minutes ago."

Blushing from the memory of her fevered love making with the delectable blonde, Helen replied, "That was very thoughtful of her."

"Madison handled herself admirably last night," Will pointed out.

"Uhm yes, she was outstanding."

"I spoke to an old acquaintance of mine with Seattle PD the other day and Madison is highly thought of."

"Yes, I got that impression when having a lengthy chat with her partner Bobby."

"By the colour on your face and the smile, is it safe to assume everything is going well?"

"Yes you may. I have never been this drawn to anyone, not even John could evoke the emotions she can."

Will smiled broadly, "Oh Magnus, you are well and truly in it."

"I believe you are correct and I intend making our relationship work."

"I have to say, you make a formidable couple and it doesn't hurt that you are both stunning and complement each other."

Helen beamed at her friend's assessment, "Why thank you Will and you did a sterling job while I was away."

"Thanks, but I really don't think the others allowed me to be in charge. It was good to know you were relaxing for a change."

"I'd honestly almost forgotten how to and it is nice to see Ashley bouncing around instead of coiled up and ready to pounce."

Will chuckled in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, "We have a date tonight."

"So do Madison and I."

"Maybe we can double date sometime?"

"That may be a little too weird."

"Well, I'll leave you to it Magnus. I promised Henry I would walk around the perimeter fence with him while he does his visual check."

"Have fun Will and I may require your assistance later."

"No problem." Will stood and departed.

Helen returned to her work and after a few moments found herself humming.

-o-

Madison opened her eyes and stretched out the kinks in her body. Sliding out of the bed, she padded into the bathroom and took a shower. Ten minutes later, she was dressed in denim jeans, white tee, boots and a dark blue sweater. Leaving the bedroom, she made her way to the lifts and backtracked to Helen's research lab.

Opening the door, she smiled when she spotted Helen behind her desk, "Good afternoon sweetheart."

Looking up, Helen grinned broadly, "Hello Madison, you look amazingly lovely."

Approaching the desk with a sly grin, Madison sat down, "How is your research going?" She hid the grimace as she over extended her right leg and felt a slight twinge in her calf.

"I've got an antidote and have already administered the first trial." Helen pointed to a bank of monitors showing differing views of the Abnormal, "It's only been thirty minutes since the injection and I'm still monitoring for changes."

After studying the screens, Madison suggested, "We can cancel our date tonight, if you like."

Helen's eyes glistened, "Are you sure?"

Reaching out across the desk, the blonde caressed the back of Helen's hand with her thumb, "I'm positive. I know how important this is for you and I'd like to stick around and help if I can."

Helen stood and moved between Madison and her desk.

The blonde took one look at Helen's dark grey skirt and stockinged legs and melted. Her eyes locked onto bright blue and she gulped. With outstretched hands, she embraced the slim hips and the words came out huskily, "I love you Helen."

Looking down, the brunette cupped her hands around Madison's face, "I've fallen in love with you too darling and thank you for understanding."

Madison rose from the chair and captured Helen's lips in a gentle kiss, keeping the passion for a more convenient time and setting.

When they parted, Helen asked, "Would you like to accompany me to check on my patient?"

"Sure, I'll ride shotgun."

"Well actually, I'll have you take in the tranquiliser gun with us."

"Glad to help out sweetheart."

Helen took her girlfriend's hand and led her out of the room, "Come on then, let's go. Then we can have something to eat. By the way, Ashley and Will have a date tonight."

"I'll see if Will wants to take our theatre tickets," suggested Madison as they headed towards the Armoury.

"Good idea and Ashley will be thrilled," replied Helen as she accessed the security panel. "She's out gathering Intel on where the experiments are happening on these men."

"At least these poor souls can be converted back to human form now thanks to you."

"That's the plan."

The two women entered the well-stocked room and Helen collected a tranquiliser dart and rifle.

-o-

Helen checked the Abnormal's vitals as Madison covered her with the tranquiliser rifle. She watched carefully for any signs of movement from the six-foot feline/human hybrid and noted his ears had taken on human form, as had the jaw line and neck. Madison also spotted the Colt Commander pistol tucked into the waistband of Helen's skirt when her loose shirt rode slightly up her toned back. She allowed herself a small grin at the sight.

Helen took out a syringe and vial from her pocket and announced, "I'm going to inject another 120 mls, by my calculations that will be enough to complete the cycle."

Madison stood by in awe of her lover's intelligence and choked up with the love she felt for the extraordinary woman.

Once the serum was administered, Helen stood and backed out of the room and Madison followed in similar fashion. More subtle changes were beginning to appear on the man as Helen secured the door.

"Congratulations, you appear to have found a cure," said Madison proudly.

"Thank you darling. Let's go to the kitchen while I have Henry monitor our guest."

After depositing the weapon back to the Armoury, the couple spent an hour eating and chatting with the Big Guy before returning to the Lab.

-o-

Ashley returned home a little after six and bounced into the Lab excitedly. "Hey mom and Madison. Good news, I'll have the exact co-ordinates to the research facility in Botswana by midnight tonight. My contact will be sending them via text message."

"Excellent Ashley, we'll organise teams for an infiltration our time tomorrow night."

Ashley looked at the monitor on the desk and beamed, "Cool mom, you've made an antidote."

"Yes I have and our subject shows no signs of feline DNA. I'll be waking him soon to test for any psychological or physical damage."

"Wow, it's hard to believe he's the same thing we chased through the woods last night," quipped Ashley.

"It is," agreed her mother. "It's good to have some positive success."

"Do you need me anymore mom?"

"No Ashley and have a nice evening with Will."

Blonde brows rose up Ashley's forehead, "Oh, you know about that?"

With a smirk Helen answered, "Yes my darling and just say thank you to Madison."

"Pardon?" inquired a confused Ashley as she looked towards the older blonde.

"It will make sense later," explained Helen cryptically.

"Okay, thank you Madison."

Madison laughed, "You are welcome Ashley. Have fun."

-o-

After extensive testing, Helen detected no deterioration of neurological, psychological or physical patterns of her patient. The African man was disorientated upon regaining consciousness, but was fully competent an hour after testing began. His name was Bule Jonas and he was twenty-five years old. Bule had been a soldier for two years and his last memory consisted of walking into the medical tent at his camp and being told he was to receive a booster vaccination against cholera. That had been six weeks ago.

Helen thought it best not to make full disclosure to the obviously confused young man, so only informed him he had had a virus and for some unknown reason was currently in Canada. Initially, Bule had been shocked by the news of his location, but Helen's soothing voice calmed him.

"You'll stay here for a few more days before we take you home Bule," she explained simply.

"My family will be most worried. I have been gone a long time."

"If you give us details, we can contact them and have you speak to them," offered Helen.

"I would be most grateful to you Doctor. How did I get to your country?"

"We located you in Mexico, but have no further information than that."

"I remember there being ten of us waiting for our inoculations."

Helen made a quick note, "Did you know any on the other men?"

"Yes, they were all from my unit. We were recruited together from our home town, they are my friends."

"I'll organise a meal and room for you Bule then arrange for you speak to your family."

"Thank you again Doctor. I am most grateful."

One of Helen's assistants, Mark, took Bule to an Observation Room while Helen spoke to Henry and passed on the information on Bule's family.

Once Madison and Helen were left alone in the room, the blonde approached her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around the taut midriff, "You're amazing Doctor Magus, but it's time you took a break and ate something yourself."

Helen leaned back into Madison, "Thank you for your concern and the timely reminder."

Placing a kiss on the side of Helen's slender neck, Madison purred before kissing her again, "Let's go eat before I eat you."

Helen groaned at the suggestion, "That sounds very inviting darling. I love you and would like to prove to you just how much."

The blonde nibbled gently on her lover's neck and remained silent.

"Oh dear god, let's skip the food and go straight to bed, I've missed you," whispered Helen throatily.

Madison tittered, "Nice try, but food first then love making my sweet woman."

Helen sighed deeply before consenting.

-o-

After eating dinner, Helen went and checked on Bule. He was fast asleep and by Henry's account, very relieved to have spoken with his parents.

"I'll look in on him in two hours," offered Helen.

"Nah, I've got it covered Doc, you go take the rest of the night off."

"Thank you Henry and don't forget you are due your physical tomorrow."

Rolling his eyes, Henry countered, "I haven't forgotten."

"Good, you can see me after you've had a sleep."

"You got it Doc, goodnight."

"Goodnight Henry."

-o-

Helen found Madison in the shower and quickly disrobed before joining her in the spacious cubicle.

"How long before you check on Bule again?" inquired Madison as she soaped Helen's back.

"Not until the morning, Henry volunteered to watch over him."

"I must thank that man," murmured Madison, lost in the feel of her fingers against Helen's muscled back.

"I didn't have the opportunity to ask earlier, but were you quiet on the flight home from Mexico because you were reliving your experience with an Abnormal?"

"Yes and the fact that I had killed an innocent man."

Helen turned around and changed positions with Madison. Kissing along her shoulders, Helen surmised, "You have no reason to feel guilty Madison, none of this is your doing."

Madison shrugged, "I was also angry at the bastards who have done this to these men."

"I share you sentiments and hopefully there will be a stop to the whole sordid business by this time tomorrow."

Madison cringed when Helen wrapped a leg around her lower right leg."

"Is your leg hurting darling?" asked Helen with concern.

"Yes, it started to throb when I got out of bed earlier."

"All right then. We need for you to get off it, so hurry up and wash."

Minutes later, Helen was examining Madison's leg while she was stretched out on the bed.

"I think you may have overdone it last night. It was foolish of me to invite you to participate in the mission."

"It's fine Helen. I'll just take it easy for the next couple of days."

"I was going to suggest that." Helen moved along the bed and snuggled onto Madison's chest. "You can stay here if you like."

Lifting up, Madison kissed the top of Helen's head, "I'll be a nervous wreck if I stay here while you are in Africa. I'll need something to occupy my mind. Besides, I need to touch base with a few people as well as the Departmental doctor."

Helen lightly ran her fingers across the fading scar running over the swell of Madison's breast, "I'll miss you."

Madison's body reacted to the touch and the words. Arching up, she met the delicious contact. "I've never fallen in love this fast or this deep before Helen," she confessed in a throaty tone.

"Neither have I, but I'm immensely pleased that I have. Being with you is a joy I thought I'd never experience again."

With more than a pang of jealously, Madison asked her next question, "But you did with John?"

Not content to be anything but honest, Helen responded, "Yes, I loved him dearly, but nowhere near what I feel for you. Madison, you have reminded me of how important it is to actually live my life and not simply exist to carry out my work."

Choking back tears, the younger woman's sexual desire was cooled as she was hit by a wave of emotion.

Helen turned her head to face her lover, "Are you all right?"

Madison nodded, unable to speak.

Cupping the blonde's pert bosom, Helen whispered, "I love you with all my heart."

Gripping her lover's shoulders, Madison rolled her over onto her back and locked onto her eyes, "I love you Helen, more than words could ever describe." Bringing her lips down, she kissed the woman who held her heart, senseless.

The pair remained intertwined until they both struggled for breath and control of each other's lips.

-o-


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 11

Rousing from a deep slumber, Madison clearly heard the soft tapping on the bedroom door that had awoken her.

Helen stirred beside her and noted, "That will be Ashley." She reached for the bedside lamp and both women blinked at the sudden bright light illuminating the room.

Madison watched as Helen climbed out of bed and reached for a robe on the back of an armchair. There was an instant flame of desire licking at her groin as she observed the graceful movements of her lover. She moaned deeply and crossed her ankles in an attempt to suppress the desire.

Helen heard her girlfriend's reaction and smiled back at her. She opened the door and greeted her daughter, "Evening Ashley, I assume you've received your text?"

Looking at her mother's bed hair, Ashley smirked, "Uhm yes. Oh god mom, you are just too cute."

Rolling her eyes backwards, Helen retorted, "Ashley, it's well past midnight, can we please keep on subject please?"

"Ah right." Ashley stuck her head past the doorjamb, "Hello Madison, sorry to disturb the love fest."

Her comment was answered with a flying pillow directed at her head.

Helen couldn't help but laugh at the frolics, "Location please Ashley?"

The young blonde grinned at Madison and gave her the thumbs up.

Madison had the last laugh; she jumped out of bed and boldly strutted into the bathroom.

Helen turned to see her lover's taut buttocks disappear into the ensuite and Ashley stood frozen in place gobsmacked.

"I am seriously thinking about smacking you right now Ashley," quipped Helen.

"God mom, she really is something else."

"That she is and if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my girlfriend."

"Yeah sure. The Lab is located four miles east out from Letlhakane, the diamond mine. I'll organise the plane A-SAP and our best option is to fly into Johannesburg then use the long-range helicopter to fly to Letlhakane. If we depart from Vancouver at 1700 hours, it will be two am in Johannesburg so after the twenty hour and thirty minute flight then set up time plus another two hours in the helicopter, it will be around two in the morning when we arrive at Letlhakane."

Helen smiled at her daughter's presentation, "Well done Ashley."

"I'll arrange the backup teams. I was thinking we'll need at least two."

"We are going in blind, so I'd prefer three," suggested Helen.

"That may not be necessary mom, my contact told me there has been no sign of any activity around the Lab, but it is definitely a military run operation."

Light brown eyebrows knitted together, "That doesn't sound good."

"My thought exactly, it could also mean they've closed up shop and moved on."

"Or worse, there may be eight other creatures on the loose."

"I guess we'll soon find out and on that note, I will get together a third team."

"Goodnight Ashley and good work."

"Night mom and I'm really happy for you and Madison."

"I am too, see you in the morning."

Ashley stepped into the living room and Helen asked, "Oh, before you go, how did your date with Will go?"

Turning with an enormous smile, Ashley answered, "It went well and the play was wonderful as was Will. He was fun and a true gentleman."

"I'm glad and you can tell me more in the morning."

"I will, night mom."

Closing the door, Helen slid back into bed and waited.

Moments later, Madison exited the bathroom and cuddled into Helen's shoulder.

"You smell nice darling," commented Helen while switching off the lamp.

"I felt a little sticky, so I decided to have a shower."

Helen groaned, "I rather enjoy your body scent, it's very earthy and sweet."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"So Ashley received the locale?"

"Yes and we will be leaving here no later than 1700 hours tomorrow."

"Will you be taking Bule with you?"

"Yes, I believe he is fit enough to travel and I don't want him to become anxious while waiting to be reunited with his family."

"How will you get him back into the country without a passport or identification?"

"Henry will organise the necessary paperwork for him and we have contacts at Johannesburg Airport that will afford us safe passage."

Madison shook her head at the enormity of Helen's network, "Unbelievable and you are definitely way out of my league." She reached up and kissed Helen hungrily.

When the need for air parted their lips, Helen brushed a stray strand of blonde hair off Madison's forehead, "You are well within my league Madison and I love you dearly."

Madison lowered her mouth to Helen's neck before saying, "I want you."

"Oh dear lord darling," mumbled Helen before latching onto her lover's shoulders with a tender grip.

-o-

Ashley walked into the kitchen and greeted the cook, "Hey Big Guy, what's on the menu for breakfast?"

He grunted in his usual manner, "Ack, Ack. Good morning Ashley and pancakes is the answer."

"Yummy," the blonde answered as she took a seat next to her mother. "Morning mom, where's Madison?'

"Morning darling and she is still asleep."

"Way to go mom," sniggered Ashley with a sly grin.

"Oh Ashley, please behave."

Reaching across, Ashley poked her mother on the left side of her clavicle, "I believe you should heed those words. You have a hickey young lady."

Helen's face went a fine shade of red, "Oh goodness."

Ashley continued to tease her mother, "So, is Madison "the one" mom?"

A glaze crossed over Helen's eyes as she looked at her daughter, "Yes Ashley, I believe so."

"I think so too and I love how open you are with her. You never used to bring Stella here very often."

"Who's Stella?" asked Will as he entered the room and patted the Big Guy on the shoulder.

"Mom's ex-girlfriend, she was a doctor and I only ever met her three times."

Will looked at Helen, "Oh really, so tell me more Magnus."

"There is really nothing to tell Will."

Ashley butted in, "She was pretty but not as beautiful as Madison and she tried too hard to be nice to me. I actually thought she was a tad snobby."

"And thank you Ashley for that lovely assessment of my past lover."

The Big Guy handed Will a plate, "I didn't like her either."

Ashley shrugged her shoulders, "See mom."

"Well I'm glad to see you all approve of Madison," joked Helen cheerfully.

"A fine choice," commented the Big Guy before talking a seat next to Will. "I like her a lot."

"Me too," added Ashley between mouthfuls of food.

Will chimed in with his opinion, "Make that three out of three and thanks for breakfast Big Guy."

Helen giggled at the threesome, "You lot are bloody hopeless."

Henry walked in carrying a laptop, "Morning all. Hey William and Ash, how did the date go?"

Will glanced at Ashley and grinned, "We had a wonderful night."

"Yes we did," agreed the blonde with a flip of her head.

"Good to hear. Hey Doc, the plane is all set for 1700 hours and the helicopter will be primed when you land in Johannesburg."

"Outstanding Henry," replied Helen. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'll be down in the Lab talking to Bule." She stood and immediately buttoned up an extra hole on her sky blue shirt.

-o-

After eating breakfast Madison went to Helen's Lab and found her with Will speaking to Bule. The young man was dressed in a pair of denim jeans, dress shoes and a long sleeved buttoned navy blue shirt.

"Good morning everyone," Madison announced chirpily. "Have you got a minute Will?"

"Sure Madison, what's up?"

Madison walked out of the room and Will followed. She handed the younger man a business card and gave details, "That's a friend's number and if you are ever looking for a nice restaurant to take Ashley to in Seattle, just mention my name and you'll be looked after."

"Gee thanks Madison, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I'm hoping to take Helen there myself."

Turning the card over, Will read out loud, **"Nikita's Fine Cuisine and Romantic Ambience."**

"It's the place to go if you want to impress."

Will smirked, "Well, I certainly want to do that. Thanks again for the theatre tickets last night, it was a terrific show."

"No problem, well I better let you get back to work."

"See ya later Madison."

"Will do, Henry is showing me his latest high tech gadgets."

"Have fun."

Madison retuned down the hall and met up with the self-proclaimed Tech and weapons geek.

-o-

It was after noon when Helen walked into the kitchen for lunch. She leaned over the back of Madison's chair and kissed the top of her head, "Hello darling."

"Hey sweetheart, how was your morning?"

"Productive, I've manufactured enough supplies of the serum for tonight's transport and managed to pack all the necessary equipment."

"Good and I was thinking I'd leave for home after lunch."

Sitting down, Helen reached for Madison's hand and curled their fingers together, "I was hoping you'd stay a little longer. I've only a few things to attend to then I am free for around three hours."

Madison's eyes lit up, "Oh really? Then consider my plan dusted."

"Magnificent," replied Helen merrily.

The couple chatted about the upcoming mission until it was time for Helen to return to work.

"I'll be in your room waiting," suggested Madison with a devilish smirk.

"And I hope you will be resting your leg during that time."

"I will be, so I'll see you soon." Madison walked Helen to the lift and kissed her deeply until the older woman broke away.

"See you shortly," she said as the lift doors closed.

Madison went to Helen's rooms, undressed then slipped into bed with a novel she had previously selected from the vast amount of volumes located in the massive library.

-o-

Opening her bedroom door, Helen stopped and took in the sight of Madison lying on her bed. "Oh dear lord, she's glorious and I'm a fortunate so and so," she said to herself.

Madison was stretched out on her back with her right leg elevated atop a pillow with a leather bound first edition Jane Austin novel opened on her chest and awe inspiringly naked. The doctor stifled a groan as she neared the bed.

Madison's eyelids fluttered and her darkened eyes focused on the smiling brunette. "Hello Helen," she said in a croaky voice. "I must have dozed off. Did you finish your work?"

Helen started to disrobe on her way into the bathroom, "All done and I am happy to announce I am all yours for the next three hours." She was not surprised when she felt Madison's soft touch on her left hip as she stepped into the shower. "Well, I am awfully glad you decided to join me."

"How could I resist?" retorted Madison as she laced her fingers through Helen's ponytail. "I like your hair up like this," she added before placing a soft kiss on the exposed nape.

Helen moved under the strong steady stream of water and pulled Madison closer, "Thank you and how is your leg?"

"Hardly aches at all."

With Helen pressing her lips to the blonde's, all conversation ceased for the following twenty minutes while the couple reaffirmed their love and desire for one another.

-o-

Gentle fingers were tracing a line across Helen's right hip and down the iliac furrow, causing her to sigh heavily. "I'm afraid I've become very accustomed to your presence here and will miss you terribly."

Leaning over Madison dragged the blade of her tongue along the cut of her lover's inguinal ligament, "I'll miss you too and especially this intimacy we share."

"Have you always been this vigorous with past lovers?" inquired Helen as she tangled her fingers in blonde strands.

"No, although my sexual appetite has always been active when I am with someone, it certainly has reached new levels with you."

Giggling softly, Helen responded, "I am not complaining at all. I too, have discovered new and dizzy heights."

Madison repositioned herself beside Helen, "You are simply in my blood."

Draping her left arm over her lover, Helen sighed again, "As you are in mine my love."

"How long do you estimate you will be gone for?"

"Depending on what we discover. Three days at least, but I will want to collect as much data as I can as well as account for the other eight soldiers that we are aware of. I'm hoping there are no more."

"I guess time will tell," replied Madison as her stomach rumbled with a protest of needing to be attended to.

"It sounds like someone requires feeding," teased Helen.

Laughing, Madison countered, "Yes, I need to keep my energy levels up."

Helen rolled to the edge of the bed, "I'll go make us something to eat."

With a demure grin, Madison reached for her lover's hand, "I'll give you some help."

Looking into dilated eyes, Helen moaned and returned to the bed. Nuzzling into Madison's open arms, she admitted, "I thoroughly enjoy your assistance."

Madison seized Helen's offered lips and it was another seventy minutes before the couple showered then went to the kitchen in search of nutrition.

-o-

It was a tad past four when Madison limped to her truck. Helen held her hand tightly and walked slowly beside her. Madison had already bid farewell to the others and was reluctant to end her time with Helen. Early, her girlfriend had shown her around the remaining lower levels of Sanctuary and introduced her to all the previously unseen Abnormals housed within. Madison had been stunned by the collection and her respect for Helen and the work she carried out, increased twofold.

Noting her lover's hesitancy, Helen leaned her back against the Chevy and drew Madison into her arms, "I won't be gone too long then I'd like to take you out to dinner."

Placing her bag on the ground, Madison smiled, "I know baby and I'm just being a big sook. This feeling of emptiness is new to me, so please bear with me while I sort it out."

Helen pecked the tip of the blonde's nose, "I think it's a charming quality darling and I will call you as often as I can. There is a nine hour time difference, so I'll try to make it during your night time."

"Thank you sweetheart and I won't phone you in case I disturb you."

"I appreciate that." Helen's hands reached under Madison's coat and gently kneaded her buttocks. "I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too," responded Madison before kissing Helen tenderly.

When the couple separated, Madison opened the rear door and placed her bag on the back seat. Turning, she closed the door then embraced Helen again, "Be careful and I will see you soon."

"You take care and I'll speak to you as soon as I can. Drive safe my love."

"I will and happy hunting."

They kissed again before Madison climbed into her SUV and with a wave, was gone.

Helen hugged her arms around herself and smiled when she heard her daughter's footsteps behind her on the gravel.

Ashley wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I hate goodbyes."

"I do too," agreed Helen in a soft whisper. "I'm bloody hopeless over her."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed mom. Come on inside and get out of this cold."

-o-


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 12

After a three-mile trek over an unforgiving terrain, Helen and the four Sanctuary teams approached the outer fencing enclosing a large concrete structure at different entry points. To her amazement, the perimeter was in total darkness as were the four inter-connected interior buildings.

With the hair on the back of her neck standing on end, Helen whispered to Will and Ashley, "Something is definitely not right."

Scanning the area, Ashley took in the assortment of military trucks, Jeeps and storage containers, "It doesn't look like they've done a midnight run."

"I agree," said Will. "There is just too much equipment here."

Helen radioed her bravo team leader, "Eric, take your team and breach the western entrance."

_"On it Magnus,"_ came the quick reply.

Still on the radio, Helen continued to give instructions, "Owen, you have the southern approach."

_"You got it."_

"Lars, the west is all yours and we have the front entrance."

_"Understood Magnus."_

Helen and Will stood by as Ashley took out a pair of wire cutters from her backpack and proceeded to slice the wire fence open.

Moments later, the three black clothed people made their way to the front door of the first building. To their surprise, the sliding doors were open.

"The electricity has been cut," noted Ashley.

Cautiously, the trio entered the structure with torches and guns drawn. It was a time consuming exercise as they searched each room on the ground level and afterwards, the other three teams rendezvoused with them at a set of elevators.

Each room they had encountered had been deserted and Helen was overly vigilant when she spoke, "Obviously the lifts are inoperable, so we'll use the stairs. Let's go." She opened the stairwell door and gasped as her torch illuminated the floor. A feline/human hybrid was slumped on the concrete and surrounded by six soldiers. "Dear mother of god," she said while bending down to inspect the closest body.

There were blood splatters along the walls and the floor doused with pools of dried blood. "Their throats have been slashed by the creature," announced Helen calmly. She moved to the Abnormal for a closer examination, "He's bullet ridden and I'd say the fight occurred at least two weeks ago judging by the rate of decomposition."

"So it's safe to assume the creatures tried to escape," pointed out Will.

"That would seem to be the logical thought, but I am expecting to find further evidence to support that theory once we move to the lower echelons."

"Bloody hell," uttered Ashley while holding a hand to her nose. "What a mess."

Helen led the teams down the stairwell to the next level and they were greeted with six more mutilated soldiers. The stench of death was revolting and everyone withdrew a stick of vapour rub and smeared it under their nostrils. The teams split up and once again painstakingly searched each room.

Another ten deceased soldiers were located along with an Abnormal and ten civilian dressed men.

Once the teams regrouped, Helen took point and they continued down to the next level. The floor consisted of Laboratories, more offices, holding cells and observation rooms. Separating again, Helen, Ashley and Will entered the first Lab.

Their progress was halted by Eric's voice on the radio, _"Magnus, we have located the power plant and another hybrid, looks like it was electrocuted."_

"Can you restore the electricity Eric?" asked Helen hopefully.

_"Yeah, give us about five minutes. It looks like the backup generator has been switched off."_

"Understood Eric."

Within two minutes, the lights flickered on and the three people in the Lab were shocked by what they saw. The spacious area was a bloodbath and littered with various human body parts.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Will ineloquently as he moved further into the room. "I'd say the fight started here."

"I would agree Will," said Helen as she slowly inspected the immediate area.

_"Magnus,"_ transmitted Lars over the radio. _"We got two more hybrids in holding cells; both have gunshots to the forehead."_

"Copy Lars."

Ashley lifted the bloodied sheet off a body on a nearby table. "Oh, this is just not right," she uttered as Will and Helen joined her.

Helen took one look at the dissected feline/human, "No it isn't. No wonder these poor creatures tried to escape."

"Okay," announced Will. "That leaves two unaccounted for."

Helen approached a desk in the far corner of the room. There was a stack of manila folders sitting on the edge and she picked up the top one and flipped it open. "These are the medical files of the men used for experiments." She opened the rest and counted them then before adding, "There are twenty files here and Bule's is one of them."

"Crap, that means there are twelve more to find," exclaimed Ashley.

"It would appear so," conceded Helen.

Eric reported in moments later, _"Magnus, we found six more creatures and ten soldiers, they are all dead."_

"Thank you Eric."

-o-

After examining the remainder of the lower level for the next hour, a total of fifty soldiers and ten scientists were discovered. Once an extensive search of the compound was concluded, eight separate sets of feline footprints were located in the dirt leading to a vehicle bay.

Will's brows arched, "One of these Abnormals must have driven them out of here."

"One could only assume so," agreed Helen. "Obviously, two sets of these prints can be attributed to Bule and the Abnormal Madison killed."

"Crap, they could be anywhere in the world by now," chimed in Ashley. "It's possible the two we located stowed away on an aircraft."

"The closest airport is one hundred and twenty miles away in Francistown," stated Helen matter-of-factly. "We have an enormous area to search. It could take us weeks to hunt the remaining six down."

"Then we better start looking for clues," recommended Ashley without further ado.

"I'll go gather as much information as I can from the Lab, then we'll need to destroy all the evidence," suggested Helen.

"Mom, is it possible "The Cabal" were here before us and took the six remaining Abnormals then they escaped once they were stateside?"

"That's more than a feasible theory Ashley," answered Helen, deep in thought.

-o-

Two hours later, Eric and his team had discovered tranquiliser guns in another vehicle bay storage area, along with three black fatigued clad men. The find made the theory of "The Cabal's" involvement that much more credible.

"The bastards!" snapped Helen when she attended the vehicle bay. "I'm getting awfully tired of cleaning up their bloody mess."

"Got to agree with you there mom," commented Ashley while shaking her head.

"Time to clean up the rest of this place then make some discreet inquires," put forward Helen. "Ashley, when it is daylight, contact your London source and ask if they have any new information."

"You got it."

It was seven fifteen in the morning when fifteen exhausted people landed at Francistown Airport armed with instructions to make contact with an employee due to start work at three o'clock that afternoon.

In the meantime, Helen organised rooms for everyone at the nearest Hotel with firm plans to regroup at two fifty in the car park.

-o-

Madison rolled onto her left side and reached for the cell phone on the bedside table. It was sounding with Helen's ringtone and it made the blonde smile with excitement. "Hello sweetheart," she answered in a sleepy voice.

_"Mmm, hello darling,"_ replied Helen huskily. She was lying on top of her Hotel bed wearing a pair of Madison's boxers and a tee shirt she had confiscated from her lover's bag.

Madison's body shivered at the sound of her much missed girlfriend's pitch, "How is it all going?"

Helen quickly briefed Madison on the situation.

"So I guess that means you will be gone more than a few days?" mulled Madison.

_"Yes and I am frightfully sorry."_

"There is no need to apologise Helen. I knew what I was getting into before I fell in love with you."

_"I admire your understanding."_

"Yeah, well I might change my mind if this drags out," teased Madison playfully.

Helen was tired and panicked, _"Madison, do you mean that?"_

The blonde understood the question, "No honey, I was only joking and you sound extremely tired."

_"I am, but I can't sleep without you beside me."_

"Oh Helen I'm sorry."

_"I'll just have to make do with talking to you."_

"I can do that sweetheart."

_"What have you been doing to occupy your time?"_

"I had dinner with Bobby and Ellen last night and had an appointment with the doctor this morning."

_"How are Bobby and his charming wife?"_

"They're good and eager to see you again. You made quite the impression with them."

_"So did they and what did the doctor have to say?"_

"He took a series of x-rays and said it's was the quickest bone knit he'd ever seen. I told him I have good bones because I drink lots of milk."

Helen giggled at her girlfriend's explanation, _"You're very delightful darling, what else did he say?"_

"He cleared me for desk duty in two weeks time."

_"That's wonderful news."_

"You're wonderful," purred Madison, quickly losing herself in the comforting lint of Helen's voice.

_"Stop talking so sexily,"_ complained Helen.

"I can't help it sweetheart, it's the sound of your voice and the fact I haven't kissed you in two days."

_"Oh please, don't remind me. I've had to have several cold showers since meeting you."_

Madison chuckled softly, "I'm flattered."

_"As indeed you should be and let's not talk about masturbation."_

Gulping loudly, Madison retorted, "I wasn't planning on it."

_"Good, because I think we need to change the topic before I lose the plot."_

"Yes please," replied Madison quickly.

Helen's curiosity at Madison's obvious discomfort on the subject had been piqued and she asked, _"Are you uncomfortable discussing masturbation?"_

"It's not one of my favourite conversation themes," answered Madison deadpan.

_"And why is that?"_

"I'd rather not talk about it Helen."

_"Okay, but I want you to know there is nothing wrong with it, it's natural."_

"I know that, but can we please just move on."

Helen's stubborn streak kicked in, _"I'm amazed that someone as sensual and sexual as you would have trouble discussing the subject."_

Madison's temper got the better of her and she snapped, "I don't have trouble discussing batting off, I just don't see the significance of it at this time."

_"I apologise Madison, I didn't mean to push you and I certainly didn't intend to upset you."_

"I'm not fucking upset okay, but I have to go, there is someone at the door, Take care, bye Helen."

Helen stared at her beeping phone for several seconds before realising it was just past midnight in Seattle and highly unlikely someone was knocking on Madison's door. She was about to call her back when Madison phoned.

_"I'm really sorry sweetheart that was uncalled for on my behalf,"_ apologised Madison.

"I must say you baffled me somewhat."

_"I'd like to explain."_

"I am listening and I apologise for stepping out of line."

_"You didn't honey. I shouldn't have gotten so pissed at you."_

Helen tittered, "It was fairly tame compared to how angry I can get and at least you weren't tossing things this time."

Madison relaxed, _"You can't see my bedroom."_

"Oh."

_"It's okay, it was only a couple of pillows."_

"From your reaction, I gather you have had an unfortunate experience."

_"You could say that Helen. When I was with Justine, I had some really strange incidents with her in the last two months of our relationship."_

"I am sorry to hear that."

_"I'd already suspected Justine was having an affair when her roster changed to the complete opposite to mine. One night I'd been called in for a special task for some surveillance and Justine got pissed at me for leaving her. When I called to apologise and let her know I was on my way home, she teased the crap out of me over the phone. When I got home, she was waiting for me in bed and masturbating. She wouldn't allow me to touch her and when she finished, she told me that's what I get for disappointing her. She made me sleep in the spare room that night and the next."_

Helen gasped, "Oh dear lord, how despicably unsavoury of her."

_"That wasn't the worst of it. I wanted to surprise her one afternoon after my shift and let myself into her apartment. I was sneaking down the hall trying to find her when I heard her in the throes of passion. I called out before entering her bedroom and found her naked and pleasuring herself. I swore I heard her talking to someone on the phone and her cell was next to the pillows. She basically attacked me and was overly rough. I ended up with scratch marks down my back that drew blood plus a bitten lip."_

"Madison, I can certainly understand your reaction and I am so sorry you had to endure that with a lover. Sex should never be used as a form of punishment."

_"Thank you and it was two weeks later when she sent me a text message ending our relationship. A mutual friend at the hospital where she works let it slip that Justine used to have phone sex with a Doctor Rothschild all the time."_

"Oh darling, I am so frightfully sorry."

Madison's voice became softer, _"That's not all."_

"Go on my love."

_"Days before the end, Justine had coerced me into phone sex and when I found out about her affair, I confronted her and demanded the truth. She gave me the lot, informing me that she and the good doctor were actually fucking while I was on speaker phone during the one and only time I was gullible enough to oblige her stupid fantasy."_

"Madison, I am at a loss as to what to say."

_"It's okay Helen and needless to say I haven't indulged in that particular activity since."_

"Consider the subject closed darling."

_"Thank you and I'm sure I'll get over the phobia one day."_

Helen moved on, "What are your plans for today?"

_"A workout, miss my girlfriend, lunch with friends, miss my girlfriend then no idea."_

There was a giggle before Helen responded, "I miss you and love you so much."

_"I love you too baby, you still tired?"_

"A little."

_"How about you try to get some sleep?"_

"You're right and it's going to be busy in a few hours time."

_"Sleep well my sweetheart and I appreciate the call."_

"Thank you for the explanation and sweet dreams."

Madison placed her phone on the table then snuggled into the pillows. Her dreams were filled with images of Helen and she slept peacefully.

-o-

After obtaining vital information from the Airport baggage handler, the teams flew back to Johannesburg then onto Vancouver. They managed to track down three of the missing Abnormals before returning to Sanctuary where Helen treated them with the antidote.

Once the trio of men were fit for travel, they were returned to Botswana and reunited with family.

Hours later, Ashley received further data on another of the escaped Abnormal and the teams went on another pursuit without delay. Their journey led them to Alaska and a two-week odyssey. It was another week after that when the final two hybrids were tracked and captured in Cuba.

Madison had received sporadic phone calls during the four-week mission and had returned to work after the second week. A fortnight later, she began her first shift back on patrol with Bobby.

The partners were sitting in their favourite diner when Bobby said, "Ellen was hoping you and Helen could come over for dinner on Saturday night."

"I'll be there fore sure, but I don't know about Helen."

"She still not back from her expedition?"

"No, not yet."

"Jesus Sarge, you must have it bad if you are willing to wait a whole month or more before you see her."

"I love her Bobby and she is more than worth the wait."

Black brows rose in surprised, "So you are still serious about her then?"

"I am and that will never change."

"Well, you certainly have changed your tune. You used to whine all the time about not spending time with Justine."

Madison rolled her eyes, "I've learnt a lot since that mistake and Helen does important work."

"I'm going out on a limb here and assuming you come second to her work."

"Smart man and I'm cool with that."

"Wow, it must be some really shit hot research if you are willing to be so understanding and patient."

"It is and I'm extremely proud of her."

Bobby grinned crookedly, "For someone who hasn't seen her girlfriend for four weeks, you seem pretty calm."

"I am. I can't control how long Helen is away for, but I can control how it affects me."

Chuckling, Bobby countered, "You've been hitting the gym extra hard, haven't you?"

"I certainly have and even managed to slice a few minutes off my best ten mile run time."

"Shit, you go Madi. So sounds like you're ready to play some hockey tonight?"

"I am, so the East Precinct better bring it because I'm prepared."

"I'll let Ellen know. She can be our cheer squad and it will be good to have you back on the team."

"It will be great to get out on the ice and the doctor cleared me yesterday."

"That's awesome news."

Madison's cell phone sounded with Helen's tone. She withdrew it for her jacket pocket and answered, "Hello sweetheart."

_"Hello darling, I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time?"_

"No baby, I'm just taking a meal break with my main man Bobby."

Helen laughed softly, _"Say hello for me."_

"Helen says hello Bobby."

"Hey Doc. Oh ask her about Saturday night."

"When do you think you may be home?"

_"Hopefully tonight, Walter is lodging our flight plan as we speak."_

"Oh sweetheart, that's wonderful news. I suppose you'll be tired up with work for the next couple of days?"

_"Indeed I will."_

"Okay, do you think you might be available for dinner at Bobby and Ellen's Saturday night?"

_"I can't make any commitment at this stage, but by all accounts, I should be finished before then."_

"That's the best I can hope for and I've missed you Helen."

_"I've missed you too and long to hold you, kiss you and make slow adoring love to you."_

Madison felt the flush on her face, "Ah ... okay and me too."

_"I've got to go darling. It looks like we are cleared for take-off. What are your plans for tonight?"_

"I'll be playing my first game of hockey since I was injured."

_"Splendid, well enjoy and I love you."_

"I adore you, safe trip sweetheart." Madison closed her phone and glared at her best friend, "What?"

"You better be asking me to be your best man."

"Ah ... it's a little too soon to be talking about that."

"Oh no way, you will marry her and one hundred dollars says you will propose within the next six months."

"I'll take that bet and your money my dear friend."

"I think I'll buy me a new fishing rod with my winnings," joked Bobby.

"Dream on Officer Spillane, now finish up your breakfast before you make a complete idiot of yourself."

"Yes Sarge."

-o-

Helen sipped from her teacup as she watched the monitors showing the sedated forms of the final two feline/human hybrids. Both men were lying on their left sides and progressing through the cycle of conversion. Since restoring the last four Abnormals, Helen had learnt to start the treatments upon capture thus accelerating the process. On current calculations, the two remaining soldiers were due back to their original DNA structure within the next thirty minutes.

Ashley stepped into the Lab and hugged her mother from behind, "Hey mom, how's it going?"

"Transformation is just about complete. Hopefully we can have these two men home to their families by tomorrow night."

"That's why I've dropped by. Will and I would like to volunteer to take them home. How about you spend some time with your girlfriend, you've been away for a month."

"That's a tremendous offer Ashley and I kindly take it up."

"Except for these guys, it's quiet around here, so why not enjoy a break while you can. Mark and Rhonda have the Lab covered and Henry can pick up any leftover slack."

Helen's attention was drawn to the movements on the monitors, "It appears our guests have woken."

"I'll call Will and the Big Guy," offered Ashley.

"Thank you Ashley and I really do appreciate the extra work you have been putting in lately."

Ashley smiled lovingly at her mother, "Don't thank me mom just buy me a nice gift. Besides, I just want you to be happy."

Helen quickly hugged her child, "I am very happy darling."

-o-


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 13

Taking up her position at centre ice, Madison waited for the puck to drop from the referee's grasp. With full concentration, she gathered the black disc whilst ignoring the ruthless stick check delivered by her opponent and skated off towards the opposition's goalie. Back passing to Bobby, he drew the right defender off line and swiftly slapped the puck back to Madison. With a strong flick of her wrist, she sent the puck straight past the goal tender and into the top left hand corner of the net.

As the lights flashed and the siren wailed, Madison glided along the ice and settled back on the centre line. Her opposite centre, Gordon James, leered at her through the grill of his helmet. She ignored his sneer and took off with the puck again. Passing it to her right wing Dan Mellor, he in turn tapped it back to Bobby.

Madison grunted as she was shouldered out of the play then hooked around the bottom of her left skate by James. She fell heavily and ended up on her ass.

He stood over her and spat, "Fucking dyke, go on and cry."

The whistle blew and James received a two-minute penalty in the box.

Madison got to her feet and took her penalty shot. When she neared her target, she feinted to the left and sent the puck sailing to the right and past the fingertips of the goalie's out stretched glove. When it hit the back netting, she turned and skated to the bench.

Bobby and Josh slapped on her the back as they took their seats next to her.

Taking off her helmet and gloves, Madison picked up her water bottle and took a long swig.

"HEY NUMBER NINE, CUTE ASS!"

Madison recognised Ellen's voice coming from behind the Perspex, so she turned to face her and wave hello. She grinned when she saw Helen sitting next to her best friend's wife and watching her intently.

Helen waved and gave her a million dollar smile.

Madison's heart melted as she gestured back.

"I see your girl is finally home," noted Bobby happily.

"Oh yeah, she flew in sometime today." Madison gave Helen another wave before turning her attention back to the game.

The West Precinct's first team was leading the East Precinct's second team five nil when Madison stepped back onto the ice to square off against Gordon James again.

He stick checked her roughly and got away with it and as the first period counted down Madison had her legs taken out from under her as she flicked a pass to Bobby to score in the top right hand corner.

As the blonde sailed along the ice on her torso, she heard Helen yell out, "YOU'RE A BLOODY BULLY YOU BASTARD."

Getting to her feet quickly, Madison skated over to her opponent and demanded, "What's your problem?"

In reply, he pushed her in the chest plate, "I don't like girls playing men's games."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, pull yourself out of the Ice Age and wake up to yourself."

She skated away as she heard Dan say, "Man, you're a fucking coward and she's twice the player you are."

"We'll see about that," threatened James before moving away.

-o-

Madison put on her blade covers and climbed out of the team box then up the stairs to Helen and Ellen.

Helen stood and embraced her before kissing her tenderly on the lips, "You're really good and that twat is a right royal wanker."

Madison giggled, "Yes he is and it's so good to see you sweetheart." She sat down, as did Helen. "I can't believe you are here."

"I'm here for the next two days," announced Helen cheerfully.

"Shit, I'll be on duty."

"I know, but at least we'll have the nights all to ourselves."

"That's a good trade off and how did you know where to find me?"

Helen hugged Ellen, "This wonderful woman gave me directions when I called her earlier."

Ellen smirked, "I'm good like that. I've asked your charming girlfriend to dinner, and she is available."

Madison reached for Helen's hand, "I'm happy to hear that and thanks Ellen. I'll see you both at the next break."

"I'm not going anywhere Madison."

Standing up, Madison leaned over and kissed her girlfriend softly, "I love you."

"Love you too darling."

Going back to the team box, Madison received high fives from her teammates.

"Way to go Sarge," cheered Dan." She's a real beauty."

"Yes she is," replied Madison proudly while putting her gloves back on. "And I'm happier than a pig in slop."

-o-

With three minutes remaining in the third period, the West Precinct was leading twelve goals to one.

As Madison chased after a loose puck, James slammed her into the sideboards. She turned swiftly and gathered up the puck. Skating to her left, she was upended by James and once again, skid along the ice face first. She felt a hard hit to her right calf and groaned from the extensive pain that followed. Struggling to her feet, she saw James heading to the penalty box and she shook her head in amazement.

After taking another successful penalty shot, Madison swapped positions with Bobby. Her leg was throbbing, but she refused to let it show or end her time on the ice.

With sixty seconds left on the clock, James skated back onto the rink and slammed Madison into the wall the first opportunity he had. The impact winded her and she had finally had enough of his roughhouse tactics.

Spinning around, she faced him and he stood his ground. Tossing her stick onto the ice, she took off her helmet and calmly challenged him, "Bring it on you fucking tool."

James did just that as the clock counted down. He took off his helmet and took a swing at her head. She blocked the punch and delivered a short, hard jab to his nose. It broke instantly.

Two of his teammates grabbed him mid-air as he launched himself at Madison. One of them yelled, "YOU'RE A COMPLETE DISGRACE JAMES AND YOU'RE DONE."

One of the other men apologised, "Sorry Madison, you didn't deserve that."

"It's okay Tommy; it's not your fault he's a bad sport still living in the Dark Ages."

Bobby skated over and gripped James by the front of his jersey, "You god damn coward, you better get out of here before I throttle you."

With blood pouring from his nostrils, James attempted to take a hit at Bobby as he said, "If the girl wants to play with the men, she has to take it like a man."

"You're a dickhead and it looks like she a better fighter than you too," retorted Bobbie, walking away in disgust.

Madison picked up her stick and went to the bench to collect the rest of her gear. She looked up when she heard Helen giving James a mouthful of abuse as he neared the tunnel.

"You spineless bastard, just how fucking tough are you then? You bloody git; you should be ashamed of yourself."

James disappeared into the locker room without saying a word while Madison whistled up at Helen, "Nice backup sweetie."

Helen and Ellen both laughed as Madison and her teammates made their way into their change room.

-o-

The team emerged some twenty minutes later and Helen took Madison's spare hand. "I believe you have first round at the bar," she declared.

"I do, but we won't stay too long, you and I have some catching up to do."

"Oh dear lord yes my love. You know you are a very good hockey player darling."

"And you are very bias, did you drive?"

"No darling, I caught a cab from the hangar."

"Good, you can come with me then. Are you hungry?"

Helen's full dimpled grin said it all, "Insatiable my love."

"Oh honey, one drink then we are definitely off home."

"I am in complete agreement darling."

-o-

No sooner had Madison closed the front door and reset the alarm system than Helen's hands were all over her parka.

"I love you so much Madison," Helen whispered before devouring the blonde's lips.

Madison groaned into her much-missed girlfriend's mouth and dropped her sports bag. She wrapped an arm under Helen's knees and lifted her up onto her chest. Their kiss remained unbroken as the blonde carried Helen to the bedroom.

Helen pulled back from the kiss with ragged breathes, "I'm sorry I was gone for so long darling."

"Ssh, you're here now and that's all that matters."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Madison gently lowered Helen onto the bed and reaching down; she slowly removed her lover's clothes while leaving wet kisses behind on the exposed skin. "You are more beautiful since the last time I saw you," she whispered before rapidly divesting herself of her own clothing.

The room was dark, but as Madison lowered herself on top of Helen, the brunette gasped as her hands touched the extra toned muscle of Madison's arms. "Oh, you have been working out."

"Yes (kiss) I had (kiss) to do (kiss) something to keep (kiss) my mind off you."

"It feels wonderful," replied Helen as she parted her legs, allowing better contact with Madison's slick centre.

"Oh god sweetheart, I missed you so much," admitted Madison before capturing Helen's extended left nipple between her lips.

Helen cried out, "OH DEAR LORD MADISON."

Flicking her tongue across Helen's ripe node, Madison ravished her lover as her hips started a slow lazy push into her core. To her surprise, Helen started to tremble immediately and orgasmed quickly.

Undaunted, Madison kissed her way down her lover's torso and settled between her thighs. Lowering her mouth onto the wet labia, Madison lapped up all traces of her girlfriend's climax before taking the still swollen nub between warm lips.

Sometime later, Helen was almost in tears with delirium as the blonde took her back and forth towards release numerous times. An hour passed before Madison finally relented and brought Helen to the edge one last time before taking her over into the swirling eddy of fulfilment.

"Oh yes darling," whimpered Helen while sitting up to grip Madison's head tighter.

The younger woman wasn't finished and took Helen back up to the dizzy heights once more before allowing her to fall repeatedly.

Helen was limp as she fell back onto the pillows. "That ... was ... sheer ... genius Madison," she stuttered between laboured breathes.

Madison's head was spinning and her body craved its own release. Getting up onto her knees, she straddled Helen's left thigh and pushed down onto the toned muscle. Knowing her lover was exhausted, Madison slowly ground into the firm leg. Looking down at Helen, she groaned, "I ... need."

Reaching up with a still shaking hand, Helen tweaked her lover's erect nipple, "What do you need darling?"

Biting down on her bottom lip, Madison answered, "You ... I need ... you." As her head lolled backwards, her orgasm picked up momentum.

Helen was overcome with the sight of Madison in complete rapture, "Dear god, you are so magnificent. Come for me my love."

"Yes sweetheart," panted out Madison, as her thrusting grew wilder.

Helen pulled on the rock hard nipple between her fingers and it proved to be her lover's undoing.

Madison screamed out Helen's name as her release gushed over her paramour's thigh.

"Oh my love," soothed Helen as she carefully eased a dazed Madison off her leg and onto the mattress. Standing up on the floor, Helen pulled back the covers, rolled a still quivering Madison over then placed the sheet and comforter over her body. Climbing in beside her, Helen cradled the whimpering blonde to her chest, "It's all right darling, I have you."

Madison started to cry and Helen drew small circles along the small of her back. "Let it all out baby, I'm right here for you."

Minutes passed as Madison allowed her emotions to subside.

"Do you want to talk about it my love?" offered Helen.

"That ass hat Gordon James really hurt me and I let him."

"You did no such thing Madison. You played within the rules of the game. He was out of control and well out of order."

"He really smashed his stick into my right calf and it hurt."

Helen sat up, turned on the light and pulled back the covers. "Dear god Madi," she exclaimed when she saw the black and purple bruise surrounding the thick red welt. "The tosser is fucking dead."

Madison giggled and reached for Helen, "Sweetie, that's twice tonight I've see you angry and heard you swear."

Helen smiled faintly, "Well, say hello to my protective side."

"I like it."

Looking down, Helen explained, "All right, this is going to hurt like billy oh but I need to check for a break or fracture."

"It's okay sweetheart, do what you have to."

As gentle as she could, Helen felt along the bones and calf muscle.

Madison flinched several times during the examination and clamped her teeth on the corner of the pillow to stop from screaming out in agony, but couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face.

Helen's voice was comforting, "My love, we need to take you to hospital, I felt a fracture." Crawling off the bed, her heart broke at the sight of Madison in obvious pain, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry I had to hurt you."

Regaining control, Madison lifted her head up from the pillow, "You didn't, he did. Can I shower before we go?"

"Of course you can, besides we both smell of sex."

Madison got out of bed and hobbled towards the bathroom. Managing a weak smile she turned to Helen, "I love the aroma of our combined scents and essences, but I don't want to be sharing that with everyone in the waiting room."

Helen giggled then helped Madison shower and finally dress in a pair of loose fitting track pants and a navy blue fisherman's sweater.

-o-

Helen drove Madison's truck to Virginia Mason Hospital as quickly as she could and as she pulled into the driveway, Madison said, "Park in one of the emergency bays in the front sweetie." She leaned forward into the glove box and withdrew a SPD official business sign. Tossing it onto the dash, she reached for the door handle.

"A most suitable perk of the job my darling," taunted Helen.

"Yeah, I picked it up after being called to hospitals during my down time."

"Will you be all right to walk or would you like me to get a wheelchair?"

"I can walk honey. Hey I played hockey on it and even managed to make love to you without a problem."

"Remind me to talk to you about that later."

With a slight giggle, Madison slowly eased her body out of the SUV while Helen raced around to secure the door.

Taking Madison's left arm, she suggested, "Lean on me."

Once inside, Helen explained the injury to the triage nurse then took a seat in the waiting room. It was a slow night for the E.R. and Madison was ushered into a cubicle within fifteen minutes.

Helen once again supported her girlfriend and helped her onto the bed. "How's the pain?" she asked while taking hold of Madison's right hand.

"It's getting worse."

"The doctor will be with you shortly," announced the nurse while she commenced checking Madison's vitals.

Her blood pressure was elevated; a sign of severe pain and a bead of perspiration had begun to roll down her forehead.

A medium height blonde stepped inside the curtained off area and Madison swore, "You're fucking kidding me?"

Helen looked at the attractive mid-thirties doctor's nametag: Doctor Susan Rothschild. "Oh dear lord," she uttered with recognition.

Susan Rothschild looked at the chart she was holding then glared at Madison with a grin, "Well, we finally get to meet face to face."

"How nice for you, I thought you were still at Northwest?"

"I took a position here two weeks ago."

Madison released Helen's hand, "Doctor Susan Rothschild, this is my girlfriend Doctor Helen Magnus."

"Pleased to meet you," responded Helen. "I believe my darling girl has a fracture of the tibia and requires some pain relief."

"Thank you for the information. It says here in your file you only recently had a fracture of the same bone and this was re-broken during a hockey game."

"Yes, I was hit from behind," replied Madison. She noted the fine gold wedding ring on Susan's left ring finger and could not help herself, "I see you've gotten yourself married."

Looking down at the band, Susan smiled, "Yes I did, three months ago."

"Congratulations, I'm assuming your wife is Justine."

"You are correct. I'll organise an x-ray and pain relief straight away." Susan wrote in the chart then left.

"Well, wasn't that awkward?" muttered Madison under her breath.

"Are your all right my love?"

"Yes sweetheart, I got over them a long time ago."

Helen leaned in and kissed Madison tenderly. They were interrupted when the curtain drew back.

"Hello Madi," announced a tall, striking looking brunette.

"Hello Justine, I'm surprised to see you here also."

"Likewise, Susan just told me you were here."

Madison went through the introductions, "Justine Lewis, may I present Doctor Helen Magnus, my girlfriend."

Helen suppressed her anger and simply said, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you, but I must be off. Take care Madi and good luck." In a flash, she was gone.

"She is rather good looking," noted Helen with a hint of distain.

"Yes, but nowhere near as beautiful as you sweetheart."

Helen smiled then kissed Madison again, "I love you."

"Good because I love you."

Susan returned with an injection and ten minutes later Madison was being wheeled off to radiology for an x-ray.

Twenty minutes passed before Susan returned to the cubicle and handed Helen the series of film, "As you can see, there is a fracture to the tibia and extensive bruising to the gastrocnemius muscle. Madison, I'll have you fitted with a cast and crutches then you will be free to go. I expect you will need a certificate for work?"

"Yes thank you Doctor Rothschild," answered Madison groggily.

Susan handed some paperwork to Madison and sounded sincere when she added, "I'm really sorry about what happened between Justine and you."

"I'm not," replied Madison as she reached for Helen's hand, "I've never been happier or more loved then I am right now."

"I'm glad to hear that. It shouldn't be much longer before we get that cast put on and I've also written a prescription for extra pain relief."

"Thank you."

Susan left again and Helen kissed Madison feverishly before saying, "You handled that very well darling."

"I think it's the drugs, I'm kind of spaced out baby. Oh shit, I'd better call Bobby. I'm supposed to pick him up at three in the morning. I also need to call the desk Sergeant at the station as well as my Lieutenant."

"I'll inform Bobby while you call the station."

"Deal baby, oh god you are so beautiful."

Helen tittered at her girlfriend's medication fuelled ramblings before calling their friend.

-o-

It was twenty past one when Madison finally cuddled into Helen's chest and yawned.

"Go to sleep darling," suggested Helen.

"I'd rather make love to you."

"As tempting as that sounds my love, you are bombed."

Madison giggled, "Yeah, but I'm still horny for you."

It was Helen's turn to laugh, "That's easily fixed."

"You know, I'm hopelessly in love with you Helen Magnus," confessed Madison before pecking the bare skin beneath her.

"As I am with you Madison Cross," responded Helen before lowering her lips to Madison's.

It was three am before both women were satisfied and enjoying the afterglow of their coupling.

"No one has ever loved me like you do," admitted Madison tearfully.

"Then I would image your past lovers were all imbeciles."

Madison tittered gently against the curve of Helen's bosom, "Thank you."

"Madison, I can't even begin to express how much joy and emotion you have brought into my life. You are kind, thoughtful, articulate, strong, and very giving and an exceptional lover. I have never craved to have another person this close to me before and it was sheer torture to be away from you this past month. The next time we are separated for more than two days, I will be giving you one of our laptops so we can speak via digital link. At least that way I'll be able to see you."

"I'm grateful for the endorsement and the laptop sounds like fun," retorted Madison in a lowered tone.

Helen cackled at the suggestion, "It could be, especially if I am alone."

Madison yawned, "Are you tired sweetheart?"

"Yes, you managed to wear me out," answered Helen in between smooches to blonde hair.

"Mmm, I love you."

"I love you Madison, sweet dreams."

"If I dream of you, they will be," added Madison while pulling the covers over her naked shoulders. "When do you have to leave?"

"Thursday morning, but I should be able to return Saturday morning then stay all weekend."

"Good and I requested a month's vacation when I spoke to Lieutenant Jacobs before."

"Clever thinking my love, because you really do need to heal your leg."

"Helen."

"Yes love?"

"Do you believe in revenge?"

Knowing where Madison was headed with the inquiry, Helen tried to remain diplomatic, "I've been known to seek it on several occasions, but I think each circumstance has its own advantages and disadvantages."

"All right and you are correct."

"Having said that Madison, there is also the issue of breaking the law and landing oneself well and truly in it."

The room grew silent for several minutes before Madison spoke in a tear-filled tone, "I ... want to ... break James' leg and make him suffer."

"I know you do baby and quite frankly, so do I." Helen kissed the top of Madison's hair and added, "You do what is right for you and I'll pass no judgement."

There was no reply from Madison, she cried instead. She was torn between her desire to make a fellow officer pay for what he had done and sink to his level or ignore his cowardly deeds.

Helen caressed her lover's back until her sobs faded and were replaced by shallow breaths. "I'll protect you my darling," she quietly promised before closing her eyes and drifting into her own sweet dream.

-o-


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 14

The couple spent Wednesday morning lounging on the couch watching movies, making love but more importantly, talking. Madison had Helen is stitches as she recounted tales of her and Bobby's more humorous escapades during their time together as partners. In turn, Helen shared details of past hunts and missions.

"So there really are things that go bump in the night?" asked Madison teasingly.

"Yes there are darling, but not all creatures beneath the cover of darkness are dangerous."

"Sometimes beneath the dark, there is light and colour," reasoned the blonde.

"That was very well said my love and couldn't be more accurate," remarked Helen as she trailed her fingertips along her lover's ribs.

Madison scoffed softly, "Yeah, I'm not all brawn."

"Speaking of which, I really do like all your added muscle definition."

"I do too and I think I'll keep it."

"I believe your stamina has also improved," teased Helen while stroking gentle circles over Madison's hip.

Madison stretched like a cat before pressing back into her lover's frame, "It has, I've taken two minutes off my running time. How are Ashley and Will doing?"

"They appear to be getting closer."

"How do you feel about that prospect?"

"As a mother I am awfully protective of Ashley, but I know Will is right for her. From the moment they met, they have been dancing around their feelings for one another, so I am happy for them."

Madison rolled over onto her right side and faced Helen, "Have you thought about having more children?"

Smiling at the question, Helen kissed the tip of the blonde's nose, "No, there has not been anyone else I've been involved with over the years that has sparked that desire in me."

"Have you had many lovers?"

"On average no, but in total yes. As you already know, most have not been with me for long before the waters sullied."

Lowering her eyes, Madison confessed, "I had several onetime encounters when I was in my twenties, but I grew out of that habit."

Helen smiled lovingly at her girlfriend, "You should never be ashamed of that."

Nodding, the blonde added, "I have never been unfaithful."

"Nor have I my love. Have you ever thought of having a child Madison?"

"No, not until recently and I envy the relationship you have with Ashley, but I've never really had maternal feelings. I guess it's because I'm not that feminine."

Ignoring the reference to not being feminine, Helen asked, "So, in other words, your maternal side has been piqued since you met me?"

Madison jeered, "You could say that. I have wondered what it would be like to raise a child, but realistically it's a pipe dream."

"Dreams do have a habit of coming true on occasion Madison. Do you feel like eating?"

"I do honey."

Helen untangled herself from Madison's long legs and climbed off the couch, "What do you feel like?"

"Poached eggs with sausage and hash browns."

"Consider it done my love."

Madison observed Helen as she strutted out of the room and yelled out, "HEY, HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU YOUR WALK IS TOTALLY HOT?"

Helen turned around and grinned, "No, you haven't, but it is nice to hear." She emphasised the sway of her hips as she headed for the kitchen and grinned wickedly.

Madison flopped back onto the couch and bemoaned, "Shit woman, you are killing me here."

There was a loud chuckle from the other room before Helen retorted, "You swear way too much."

"I'm a cop honey, during a twelve hour shift I'm surrounded by it and basically can't help it."

"You and Ashley both have that trait in common. She jokes that she inherited it from her father's side of the family and I tend to agree."

Madison laughed loudly, "I can't use that excuse. I never heard my parents swear once. The strongest cuss word ever used was damn and I'll make a concentrated effort to curb my profanity sweetheart."

"Thank you darling, but most times, I consider it to be rather cute, especially when you are in the throes of passion."

"Yeah, well you let it fly on those occasions too."

Helen tried not the drop the carton of eggs while thinking of those moments, "Indeed I do and that's because you fill me with wild abandonment."

Madison's libido kicked into overdrive as she confessed, "I find it very erotic when you swear and let go like that."

"Oh really?"

"Yes honey," replied Madison huskily. "It's a big turn on for me."

Helen giggled at her lover's words, "I'll take that information onboard for future reference."

Madison groaned when her cell phone rang. Reaching across to the coffee table, she answered, "Hey Bobby, how's it going?"

_"Don't ask,"_ came the gruff reply. _"I got lumbered with Jackson, but more importantly, how are you feeling?"_

"Not too bad, the pain is manageable with the meds."

_"Good to hear and I suppose your own personal doctor is taking care of you?"_

"Yes she is, so I'm in good hands."

_"You proposed yet?"_

"No you fool."

_"But you're getting closer,"_ taunted Bobbie.

"Ah ... no."

_"That wasn't all that convincing Madi."_

"It's not that simple Bobby."

_"Oh shit, she's not already married is she?"_

"No, Ashley's father and Helen were only ever engaged before the relationship ended."

_"Then explain why that's not simple."_

"Long story Bobby."

_"Listen I'll stop all the teasing. Ellen told me to tell you that you guys are welcome to stay over Saturday night so we can go out on the yacht in the morning."_

"That sounds like a great idea buddy."

_"Oh and Lieutenant Jacobs will be dropping in to see you after four today."_

"Thanks for the heads up."

_"You're welcome and I'll check in with you tomorrow."_

"Okay and good luck with Jackson."

_"I'll need more than luck with that guy and say hi to Helen for me."_

"Will do, bye." Madison sat back and returned her phone to the table.

"How's Bobby?" asked Helen from her position in the pantry.

"He's complaining because he's partnered with Guy Jackson who is a chatter box and won't let Bobby get a word in."

"Poor follow," lamented Helen. "What would you like to drink love?"

"Juice please and Ellen invited us to stay Saturday night so we can go sailing on their yacht the following morning."

"Sounds awfully romantic," replied Helen as she entered the living room caring a tray laden with breakfast. She handed Madison a plate before sitting down on the floor in front of her.

"This looks great sweetheart, thank you."

"You are welcome," said Helen while passing the bottle of ketchup over.

"I could get used to you looking after me like this."

"I could too Madison."

"After we've eaten, I'd like to show you my photo albums and introduce you to my parents and my childhood."

"I look forward to that darling."

"This is really yummy," declared Madison after the first mouthful.

Helen caught Madison's eyes, "Will you come back to Sanctuary with me tomorrow?"

Madison reached out and ran her fingers through Helen's silken hair, "Yes."

-o-

Lieutenant Ross Jacobs arrived shortly before five and after introductions; the six-foot greying man took a seat in an armchair. "So how you doing Madi?" he asked as Helen handed him a mug of coffee. "Thank you."

"Pretty good and the pain isn't so bad."

"I have spoken to Captain O'Reilly about the incident and Officer James has been put on leave while there is an investigation."

Madison was uneasy with the news, "Ross, I didn't make a compliant."

"I know you didn't, but I did. What he did was a disgrace and after conversing with Don, he spoke to James' captain over at East Precinct."

"I appreciate your concern, but I don't want any trouble."

"There won't be Madi, at this stage it's being handled in-house and Internal Affairs are not involved. Captain Short is grateful that it is unofficial. Apparently James assaulted another female officer during a game last month. She met him in the parking lot and beat the crap out of him."

"No shit!" exclaimed Madison in surprise.

"He has been ordered to see a Psych and if his behaviour doesn't improve, he's gone. Captain Short will keep him on a short leash and he is on his last chance."

"He's bloody fortunate to get this one," chimed in Helen.

"Yes he is. I happened to speak to him this afternoon and he appears to have seen the error of his ways. I also expect him to have several chats from fellow officers over the next few days."

Madison grinned at her friend's thinly veiled meaning, "I'll save my chat for another day and thank you."

Her superior smiled, finished his drink then stood, "I'll leave you to it then Madi and it was a pleasure meeting you Helen."

"Likewise, I'll walk you to your car."

Leaning down, Ross hugged and kissed Madison before departing with Helen.

The brunette returned a few moments later to find Madison on the phone.

"Yes Bobby, he just left. So did you go talk to James?"

"_Yeah Dan and I both paid him a visit after roll call."_

"Thank you and I love you."

_"Love you too, bye."_

Madison put down her phone then wiped away a stray tear, "I love those guys."

"Apparently the feeling is mutual," announced Helen proudly.

-o-

Sunday night, Helen drove Madison's SUV to Old City and after picking up several supplies, arrived at Sanctuary. Madison stayed for the next four weeks while her leg mended and Helen and the team completed several successful missions as well as reaccommodating the Abnormals to a much safer environment.

Ashley and Will continued to grow closer with them dining at Nikata's on more than one occasion and staying overnight at Madison's.

Helen became content with Madison's constant presence and allocated more responsibilities to Will, Ashley, Henry and the Big Guy.

Since the feline/human hybrid debacle, "The Cabal" had been quite and their absence gratefully accepted by the inhabitants of Sanctuary.

After the third week of her stay, Helen had removed Madison's cast and she resumed a full workout regime. Ashley and Will often joined her, but Helen had been banned because she was too much of a distraction. She did however join Madison for her runs around the grounds.

While living together, the couple had settled into a comfortable and productive relationship. Madison had read excessive amounts of Helen's research and retained the information, finding it highly fascinating.

On the day before she was due to return to duty, Madison was lunching with Henry in the kitchen. Helen and Ashley were tracking down some information while Will was in town having lunch with his ex-colleague Detective Joe Kavanaugh.

Henry noticed Madison's inquiring stare and said, "If you have a question, just ask."

"Sorry Henry, I didn't mean to be so rude. I was just wondering how you ended up here."

"I love my job, it's the coolest gig I have ever had and yes, I'm an Abnormal. My abilities are suppressed medically using Diazepam, but I've been practicing on being able to control them without drugs. Hopefully, it won't be too long before I can stop the medication all together. At the moment, I don't trust myself enough not to hurt people."

"Wow Henry, I had no idea."

"My powers only surfaced recently and I've only just came to terms with my decision not to have the surgery that would halt my transformation permanently. The Doc is helping me learn more about my abilities."

Sensing her friend was not at the stage to divulge the true extent of his gift, Madison didn't press for more, "Thank you for your honesty Henry. I know it's not always easy to disclose personal information."

Henry grinned his usual lopsided way, "You're easy to talk to Madison and I trust you."

Madison's eyed filled with tears, "I trust you too and I like your style."

"Yeah, it drives the ladies wild."

Madison broke into laughter, "I'm sure it does."

"You got any single friends who might be interested in me?"

"I know several female officers who would be charmed by you Henry."

Henry's brows nearly lifted off his face, "You ... mean that?"

"I do, so leave it with me. Maybe I can set you up on a blind date in the not too distant future."

"That would be awesome Madi. I don't get the chance to meet too many available women around here."

Madison giggled at the truth of the statement, "Are you working this weekend?"

"No, it's Ray's turn to man the security hub."

"Here's what I'll do for you. I'll speak to a friend of mine Grace who is with Computer Crimes and ask if she is up for a greet and meet. I'll call you and let you know how I go."

"Cool Madi and thanks."

"You are welcome my friend."

"I'm a werewolf," stated Henry matter-of-factly. "And I appreciate you not asking me."

"It wasn't my place to ask Henry."

"And that is why I like you," admitted the smiling man.

"I like you too. You want to join me in the gym?"

"Yeah sure, I'm not on duty until tonight."

"Great, then give me a hand to clean up this mess first."

-o-

Madison was rinsing conditioner from her hair when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Hello darling is there room for one more in there?" asked Helen throatily.

"Only for you and welcome back, did you get the info you needed?"

"We did and will be heading out for Iceland in the morning." Helen undressed and joined her lover. "I missed you," she said while embracing the blonde tightly.

Madison groaned as Helen's soft lips pressed lightly against her neck, "I missed you too sweetheart. How long do you expect to be gone?"

"Only a day or two, it's only a tag, release and observe mission. The Abnormal poses no threat, but its survival is imperative."

"How so?"

"There is the possibility it is related to the Panda like creatures we found in Denmark. If indeed they are, I hope to introduce them to their distant relatives."

"Are you playing match maker honey?"

"I suppose I am in a sense. The one in Iceland may be the last of his kind there, so a mating program may be its only chance of survival."

"You know, your compassion is admirable."

"Thank you my love."

Madison moved and allowed Helen to step under the water. Grabbing the washcloth and soap, she slowly washed her girlfriend's body.

"You could do this for a living," suggested Helen after Madison finished cleaning her.

In reply, Madison knelt down under the warm stream and took her lover's labia into her mouth.

"Oh dear lord Madison," whispered the doctor as waves of pure delight crashed into her senses. "I love you."

Ten minutes later, Helen was gulping for breath and waiting for her legs to stop shaking. Madison had her arms around her lover's hips and was holding her upright.

Helen rested her head on Madison's shoulder and murmured, "I really do enjoy coming home to you."

"More than your research?" asked Madison before she realised she had spoken out loud.

The answer was given with true conviction, "Yes my love."

Madison smiled to herself, "I love you Helen."

"Oh and I simply adore you and that magic mouth of yours."

"Yeah," jeered Madison as she let go and stepped out of the shower. "That's what all the girls say."

Turning off the water, Helen retorted, "Well, I better not hear anyone else say it or there will be hell to pay."

"Helen," began Madison as she handed the brunette a towel. "You are the only one my lips will ever touch like that."

Smirking, Helen flicked her lover with the end of her towel. "I have no doubt about that my love."

Jumping out of the way, Madison cupped Helen's face and locked eyes, "I will never give you cause to ever doubt my love or faithfulness to you. I will never love, want or need another ... you are my one and only true love Helen and I am forever yours."

"Oh Madison," was all Helen managed to say before tears started to fall. "That was pure poetry and you are my deepest and greatest love. I can't even begin to imagine my life without you."

Their lips met in a mixture of warm kisses and salty tears as they wordlessly expressed their love for one another.

-o-


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 15

Ashley passed Madison a bowl of honeyed carrots and casually enquired, "How do you feel about returning to work tomorrow Madi?"

Smiling, the older blonde answered, "I'm looking forward to it and Bobby is in serious need of rescue. He's had to suffer a little during my absence."

"Mom was telling me that your partner is also your best friend."

"He is, so is he wife Ellen. They have been the closest thing to a family I've had since my parents passed away." Scanning the surprised faces, Madison quickly added, "But I'm glad to say that all you guys have joined that family. If it wasn't for you, I would not be alive."

The Big Guy spoke first, "I've enjoyed having you around Madison and I too consider you family."

Helen halted her approach and stood in the doorway to listen to the conversation. Wiping away several tears, she lost herself in the contentment of the scene.

"You are like the big sister I never had," admitted Ashley readily. "And I adore you for how you love my mother."

Helen stifled another tear and joined the others at the table. She planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead, "I love you."

Looking up, Ashley grinned, "Love you too mom and I'm assuming you heard all that."

"Indeed I did," responded Helen while taking a seat at the head of the table. "And just so we are all on the same page, I love each and every one of you and please pass the meatloaf."

Will jumped up out of his chair and hugged her, "I love you too Magnus."

Madison giggled and handed the platter of meatloaf to Helen, "You should take that comedy routine on the road sweetheart."

"I've got more than enough to do already without entertaining the masses," rejoined Helen deadpan. "Now back to business, Ashley is all the equipment packed?"

"All done mom, we are ready to roll."

"The new monitoring system is ready too Doc," added Henry.

"Good work everyone and did I ever tell you about the time when Ashley was three and wrangled a cobra in New Delhi?"

-o-

After dinner, Madison went to the lower level and had Henry explain the security system again while Helen attended so some arrangements.

Ashley approached the duo several hours later as she made her way into the Tech Room, "Hey Madi, do you have a second?"

Looking up from the keyboard, Madison smirked, "I'm all yours. Henry, thank you so much for all your help. I think I finally understand the entire EM shield system now."

"You're welcome and I must say, you are a quick study."

"That's because you are a good teacher, I'll call you tomorrow," promised Madison as she stood and pushed the chair under the desk.

"Thanks," beamed Henry before standing and hugging Madison.

Kissing his cheek, Madison followed Ashley out of the room and asked, "Where are we headed?"

"Mom's suite, I don't want anyone to overhear us."

"Ah ... okay."

They entered the lift and Ashley pushed the sub-level button. She waved to the camera in the upper corner knowing Henry would be watching them. "Henry used to have a crush on me," she admitted freely.

"That's understandable."

Ashley giggled, "Thanks. He's been really good about Will."

The lift stopped and the two blondes stepped into the hall. Once they were in Helen's living room, Ashley flopped down on the couch, "So, what are your intentions with my mother?"

Madison squirmed, she hadn't expected the question so soon, "Has Helen said something to you?"

"Other than how much she loves you and enjoys having you here, then no."

"Okay, just checking."

"Relax Madi," said Ashley with a devilish grin. "This is just me looking out for her."

"Ashley, I don't plan on hurting your mother and the last three months we've spent together have been brilliant. It's no secret how I feel about her and when the time is right, I fully intend on making our relationship more permanent."

Ashley sprang to her feet and embraced the older blonde, "Just what I wanted to hear."

Madison laughed nervously, "Glad I could make your day."

Stepping back, Ashley continued, "How do you think mom would react if Will moved into my suite?"

Screwing up her face, Madison took a seat, "Your mom is fairly liberal when it comes to most things, but you are her little girl, so I'm not too sure Ash."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but Will and I don't want to hide our relationship any longer."

"You shouldn't have to; just discuss the idea with your mom first. I'm certain everything will be fine. After all, she did give Will her blessing and permission to date you."

Ashley smiled brightly, "That's true and she knows I'm no vestal virgin."

Madison raised her hand to her mouth in mock horror, "No, you've shocked me. Just don't mention that matter when talking to your mom."

"Smartass copper," ribbed Ashley as she sat down again.

"When I become your step-mother, I'm going to ground you for a very long time young lady," taunted Madison.

Holding onto her side, Ashley roared with laughter, "Good one Madi."

"I thought you'd like that one." Madison checked her watch, "Your mom should be here soon."

"Cool, is it all right if I wait?"

"Of course it is, it's not past your bed time yet."

Ashley grabbed a cushion and tossed it at Madison's head. Madison caught it and hurled it back, catching Ashley in the chest.

Jumping up, the younger blonde threw the cushion again and clipped Madison on the head.

"That's it Magnus," declared Madison as she hit Ashley on the forehead. She took off and ran behind the writing desk while ducking to avoid the blur of gold as it sailed past her head. Weaving, she watched in horror as the cushion crashed into a vase sitting on top of the fireplace mantle.

As it began a slow descent towards the floor, Madison heard Ashley yell, "SHIT!" The room grew quiet except for the sound of the door opening.

Madison threw herself along the floorboards and caught the ornate pottery in her left hand as Helen shouted, "ASHLEY!"

Madison lay prone on the floor as Ashley grimaced, "Uhm sorry mom, it was my fault."

"For goodness sakes Madison get up off the floor," chastised Helen sternly. "You're a grown adult not a bloody child."

Madison did and carefully replaced the vase to its original position on the mantle. Picking up the cushion, she apologised, "Sorry sweetheart."

Helen turned to her daughter, "What have I told you about throwing things inside?"

Lowering her eyes, Ashley mumbled, "Not to do it in your rooms."

Helen picked up a cushion off the couch, "No, not that."

Recognising the glint in her mother's eye, Ashley countered, "Oh yeah, anticipate your opponent's moves."

"Precisely," replied Helen as she hit Madison squarely in the temple.

Madison doubled over and gripped her knees, "Shit!"

Helen immediately ran to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "My love, are your all right?"

Groaning, Madison smacked her girlfriend in the back of the head with the pillow she was holding.

"Oh mom," laughed Ashley robustly. "You forgot about element of surprise."

Madison hugged Helen to her chest then kissed her behind the ear, "That was a lot of fun and your daughter needs to speak with you in private. I'll go fetch us a pot of tea."

Helen sighed, "All right and nice move."

Winking at Ashley, Madison released her hold and departed the room. She located Will in the kitchen drinking a glass of milk moments later, "Hey Will."

"Hey yourself, have you seen Ashley around?"

"I have and she is upstairs talking to Helen."

"Oh."

"It's okay and I guarantee you will be moving in with Ashley tonight."

Will's eyes gleamed brightly, "So, she told you?"

"Yes and Helen will be fine with the change in your relationship. She really is happy for you and Ashley."

"Phew, I hope so. I'm turning into a nervous wreck sneaking back and forth to Ashley's room every night."

Madison squeezed Will's shoulder reassuringly, "Unless Helen comes bounding in here in the next five minutes fuming, you can assume everything is all right."

"I'm sure you're right Madi. What time will you be leaving in the morning?"

"Roll call is at five, so I'll be out of here no later than two to allow for traffic."

"That's a bummer."

"Yeah, but duty calls and I've had a great month here."

"Magnus is going to miss you. You're all she talks about when we are away."

Madison smirked at the thought, "That makes me happy."

"You make her content and more relaxed then I have ever seen her. When she is working, Magnus is so focused, but now she takes time off to enjoy spending time with you."

"Wow Will, thank you for the kind words."

Ashley joined the pair and hugged Will, "Mom's cool baby, so get packing."

In return Will kissed Ashley on the cheek, "You got it."

Madison cleared her throat, "I'll say my goodbyes now guys and see you soon. Good luck in Iceland and please look after Helen and yourselves." She kissed her two friends before giving them each an extra tight hug.

"See you in a couple of days Sarge," said Will.

"Be safe Madi," added Ashley. "And thank you."

Madison walked out of the kitchen and ran to the lifts. She had six and a half hours before she was due to leave and she intended on making the most of the time.

-o-

Helen gently rolled off Madison and exhaled loudly, "This is the only part of our goodbyes that I take pleasure in, the rest really does get harder each time."

"I know honey, but it will only be for three days. I'll drive back up here on Wednesday night." Madison looked to Helen and continued, "Henry gave me all the necessary attachments and programs for my laptop, so you'll be able to chat with me face to face from Iceland tomorrow night and again on Tuesday."

Moving onto her left side, Helen placed her hand on Madison's jaw, "I'm very elated about that darling and I'll text you first so you'll know to turn on your computer."

"All right and I don't care what time you contact me."

"Okay my love and I see you've become quite the tech geek."

"Well, I had to have something to do while you were away."

"Henry says you are a natural and extremely efficient with the weapons."

"Hey, if I could use some of your equipment on my job, I'd have to do less running."

Helen laughed at the comment then kissed the blonde deeply.

Madison came up for air and asked, "What do you tell people when they ask you about Helen Magnus from the 1800s?"

"I tell them I'm her great great great granddaughter. That's the other reason I am no longer a blonde."

Madison slowly ran her fingers through the back of Helen's long hair, "I really like the extra wave."

"I do too and I'm surprised you noticed."

"I notice every little change in you; like the fact you've added cherry to your shampoo."

Grinning sweetly, Helen said, "Very good. You should be a detective."

"No thanks, longer hours and you're on call 24/7."

"That would be highly detrimental to our relationship."

"Hence the reason I won't be sitting the exam for a gold shied."

"Have you detected any other changes?"

"Yes, your hair is parted down the centre instead of to the right and the fringe is slightly shorter. Your fingernails are clipped shorter, which by the way, I am very grateful for and you've let your eyebrows lighten in colour. When you are not out and about, you don't bother to use black mascara to darken your eyelashes and last but not least, you don't wear high heels around me. I gather that is so we are the same height."

Helen smiled, "I am very impressed Madison. Your observation skills are excellent as always."

"Thanks, now it's your turn."

Helen reclined back onto the pillows and closed her eyes, "You've managed to retain your increased muscle definition since being here and you've been drinking less tea."

"That's because you have too," admitted the blonde.

"Indeed I have and you have also curbed your swearing."

Madison giggled softly, "True, but that will probably change after tomorrow."

"More than likely."

Placing her left hand on Helen's hip, Madison asked, "Anymore?"

"Yes, you often wake in the middle of the night and watch me sleep."

"Oh, the jig is up," taunted Madison with a playful tickle.

"Indeed," replied Helen in between a chuckle. "I have woken several times of late and found you."

"It's usually after a bad dream and watching you comforts me."

Opening her eyes, Helen responded, "You can wake me when that happens next time my love."

"Duly noted."

"You try very hard to disguise the slight limp of your right leg."

"Oh, you are good sweetheart."

"And you get this adorable little smile on your face when I call you baby."

Madison leaned over and whispered into Helen's ear, "That's because you make it sound so wonderfully sexy in your Victorian accent and it makes me incredibly wet."

Helen's body shivered at her lover's confession. It was the first time Madison had been so open about herself sexually.

Gripping her lover's head, Helen lifted it up until their eyes met, "Do you have any concept of how much of a turn on it is to hear you say that?"

"Yes I do and with you, I feel free to tell you rather than just show you."

"I rather enjoy this openness baby."

The upper left corner of Madison's mouth curled upwards and she took Helen's hand, "Just to prove my point." Guiding long fingers to her slick folds, she groaned into Helen's neck.

"Oh dear lord, I absolutely love it when you are right."

"No one has ever had this kind of control over me Helen."

"I'm quite chuffed by that information," replied the brunette as her fingertips glided over the hard node then into the moisture.

Madison reared up and her legs parted, "Take me sweetheart, I'm all yours."

Helen pressed her lips to Madison's and did as directed ... several times in fact.

-o-


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 16

Madison strolled into the roll call room and was immediately besieged by her fellow officers with hugs, kisses and pats on the back.

"Okay listen up everyone," announced Sergeant Rollins. "First item on the agenda, welcome back Sergeant Cross. It's great to see you here. Second, Officer Jackson you are riding with Morton. Third item, there has been a spate of snatch and run in the mall area, so be vigilant. Last item, Madi you better be ready to play hockey tomorrow night."

Madison waved an index finger, "I'll be there Sarge."

"All right, that's all and be safe out there everyone."

Bobby slapped Madison on the shoulder, "So, do I start looking for a new suit yet?"

"No you big lug and I'll let you know when."

"Okay, you want to grab some breakfast?"

"Yeah, just give me a couple of minutes. I'll meet you at the cruiser."

"No worries Sarge."

Madison ran up the stairs and searched for Grace Stewart. The five foot six blonde with green eyes was sitting at her desk and reading a file.

"Good morning Grace."

The attractive woman looked up and smiled, "Hey Madison, good to see you back. How's the leg?"

"Good as new. Listen, I'm having a little get together on Saturday night and wondered if you'd like to come."

"Sure, I'm free. Is there going to be any single guys at this party?"

"Funny you should mention that Grace. A friend of mine Henry will be there and I think you'll like him."

Grace rolled her eyes then giggled, "Well after the last jerk I dated, I'm sure your friend will be an improvement."

"Trust me when I say he is a really nice guy and you have a lot in common."

"What time and do I need to bring anything?"

"Seven and just yourself, see you later."

"Bye Madi."

Running to the front of the Precinct, Madison jumped into the passenger seat of the patrol car, "Let's roll partner. Are you and Ellen busy Saturday night?"

Bobby pulled out of the parking space, "No, what you got in mind?"

"Dinner at my house, seven o'clock?"

"It's a date."

"Great." Madison removed her cell phone from the pocket of her shirt and called Henry.

_"Hey Madi,"_ he answered after the second ring.

"Morning Henry, just calling to let you know you have a dinner date at my place Saturday night."

_"Wow, thanks Madison."_

"You're welcome and I'll tell you more when I see you next."

_"That would be awesome. By the way, Doc hasn't left yet."_

"Thanks Henry, bye." Pressing Helen's contact number, Madison ignored her partner's piercing glare.

_"Good morning darling,"_ said Helen.

"Hello sweetheart. I just called to invite you to my place for a small dinner party on Saturday."

_"Love to."_

"Okay, I know you are busy, so I'll give you more detail on Wednesday night."

_"All right and I'll talk to you tonight, love you."_

"I love you too, bye." Madison returned her phone to her pocket.

After a moment of silence, Bobby broke into song, "It's a nice day for a white wedding."

"You're freaking impossible Spillane."

-o-

Madison and Helen fell into a routine of spending time at each other's homes when one was working and vice versa. Two months on, Henry continued to date Grace after their successful first meeting and Ashley's relationship with Will flourished. Helen's research was never ending, as was the discovery of new Abnormals.

On a personal note, Madison's limp disappeared and the West Precinct won the hockey league final against the Southwest Precinct.

Helen was overseas at the time and had no sympathy for her girlfriend the following morning when they spoke via digital link up. The celebration of the team's victory had ended well after midnight and Madison was hopelessly hung-over. Her head was pressed against the keyboard and she was groaning pitifully.

"Pray tell Madison, how the dickens did you manage to get yourself into such a sorry state?"

The blonde raised her head slowly and squinted at the screen with bloodshot eyes, "I'm really sorry honey, but it was a good win. We won fourteen nil and I scored eight goals and won player of the final along with highest goal scorer for the season. Afterwards we went to the bar and the beers just kept on coming. I missed having you there with me and I've never been drunk before. I guess I just got carried away." She started to cry and her head throbbed more.

Helen felt bad for berating her and smiled, "Baby, it's me who needs to apologise for allowing you to blather on like that and work yourself into a slight frenzy. Does your head hurt much?"

Wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, Madison nodded slightly, "Yes honey and I really did miss you last night."

"I've missed you every day and I truly do apologies darling. It's not been an easy trip. The weather conditions have been appalling and every night when I have gone to my room, I have thought about you constantly. I've been dreaming about having my way with you."

A smile crept along Madison's lips.

"Go fetch yourself some water and aspirin," suggested Helen.

"Okay, but don't go away."

Helen laughed, "I won't baby."

Madison gave the brunette the little smirk, "Please don't torture me hone; it's been a long week."

"I don't believe I require a reminder of that fact darling. It's not been easy on me either."

Madison giggled before disappearing then returning with a bottle of water seconds later. She took a long drink as she sat back down on the chair in the study.

Helen watched and practically drooled at the sight of her lover wearing only an oversized SPD tee shirt.

Madison interrupted her lustful thoughts when she asked, "What time are you heading out?"

"We're cleared for take-off in three hours."

"How's your little panda creature doing?"

"She's doing remarkably well and I am hopeful of a successful relocation."

"Well I hope Paddy Panda has cleaned house for her."

Helen chuckled a the suggestion, "You've named the male Paddy?"

"Yes, it seemed only right and I call the female Patricia."

Helen continued to laugh, "Honestly baby, you're worse than Will and Henry naming the mermaid Sally because they can't pronounce her scientific name. Did you realise that was my mother's name?"

"No Helen, I had no idea and speaking of Henry, he and Grace attended the game."

"I'm glad to see those two are getting along so splendidly."

"Me too and my head feels a little better."

"Drink some more water my love."

"I'll just go grab another bottle and don't look at my ass again."

Helen tittered and nevertheless ignored Madison's instructions. She took great pleasure in observing the blonde's taut buttocks as she scooted off the chair and her shirt rose up.

Madison returned with two bottles and sat back down, "Did you enjoy the show?"

"I most certainly did."

"If you're nice to me, I may show you more."

"Oh for god's sake, this is bloody torture," lamented Helen before putting her head in her hands.

Giggling at the reaction, Madison asked, "When do you expect to arrive in Alaska?"

Helen looked at her wristwatch, "It's ten past four here now and we leave at 1900 hours. There's a ten hour flight with an ETA of 0500 hours Oslo time, so that makes it 1900 hours in Alaska and 2000 hours for you."

"Holy crap, how do you know all that?"

"Frequent flyer," replied Helen smugly.

"Honey, wouldn't it have just been easier for me to tell you it's just after seven here and add the flight time and adjustment?"

The look of frustration on Helen's face was priceless and Madison burst out laughing.

"That's quite enough of that you cheeky bugger and yes, it would have been simpler, but damn it, I'm tired and can't think straight."

"You are so gorgeous when overtired and flustered."

"Oh indeed, I must look a treat," bemoaned the brunette while brushing back her hair.

"Sweetheart, you are beautiful and when was the last time you ate?"

Helen's brows knotted as she recalled, "I think it was this morning."

"Right then, get onto room service and order something," directed Madison sternly.

"You've become quite the bossy boots while I've been away."

"Don't mess with me woman, I'm hung-over," taunted Madison cheerfully.

Turning to her right, Helen lifted the phone receiver and ordered a club sandwich and a pot of Earl Grey tea. "Happy now?" she inquired after putting down the phone.

"I am and because you have been so good, I'm about to give you a glimpse of what you have been missing while I get up to go to the bathroom."

"You wouldn't dare?" challenged Helen while silently hoping Madison would.

The blonde stood and took off her shirt revealing her naked form. She turned without a word and left the study.

In reaction, there was a loud moan from Helen followed by a muffled whimper.

Madison ran to the bathroom and used the toilet, brushed her teeth, took two more aspirin and donned a sheer blue satin bra and matching g-string. She composed herself before re-entering the study then casually sat down as if her attire was an everyday outfit.

Helen was agog by Madison's appearance and the heat of desire permeated throughout her body. Taken aback by her lover's obvious intentions of seduction, she gulped and waited for Madison to take control of the situation.

"I thought I should get dressed while I was up," explained Madison nonchalantly.

"Honestly Madison, you are driving me to utter madness."

"Is that the good or bad kind?"

"Right at this very moment, it's the bad kind," answered Helen in a barely audible tone.

"And why is that?"

Helen groaned dolefully, "Because I want to kiss you and touch those magnificent breasts that are on display."

Madison allowed herself a slight grin, "Oh, so you want to have your way with me?"

Helen's composure slipped, "Too bloody right I do and it's as frustrating as all hell."

"What do you normally do when we are separated and you get aroused?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes," replied Madison huskily. "But not right now, because your food is about to arrive."

Helen's brows rose in surprise, "How do you know that?"

"There's a shadow passing by the window."

There was a knock on the door and Madison took the opportunity to race to the bedroom to call Bobby and cancel their nine o'clock golf game.

Helen was eating when Madison returned and she told her girlfriend more about the hockey game while she ate.

"Are you all packed honey?" inquired Madison after Helen disposed of the food tray.

"Yes, all done."

"I really like you in that long leather coat."

"And you are very charming in that ensemble baby."

There was a tiny smirk from Madison as she raised her arms behind her head and stretched. Knowing it would have an effect on Helen, she repeated the action. "Before we were interrupted, you were about to tell me a story."

With a sly smile, Helen took off her jacket and responded, "Indeed I was, but I think you would enjoy it more if you took the computer into the bedroom and got comfortable on the bed."

Eager to give a part of herself to Helen that she had been hesitant about on previous occasions, Madison replied in a sultry voice, "I think you might be right sweetheart."

By the time she settled onto the mattress and positioned the computer on her lap, Helen had stripped down to her black lace bra and French cut briefs.

Madison grinned, "Now those are magnificent breasts honey. You're not too cold?"

"No baby, the room is heated and it's not the weather making my nipples stand at attention."

"Oh god, I really do love you."

"I love you too and I thank you for doing this."

"Don't mention it sweetheart and quite frankly, I need the release too. It feels like a much better idea when we can see each other."

"You're certain you are comfortable with this?" enquired Helen, not wanting Madison to relive a past hurt and betrayal.

"Yes Helen, I want to help you."

Satisfied with the reply, Helen commenced, "When I am away from you I usually use a memory of our love making. Generally it's the last time before we say farewell."

"Then what do you do honey?"

"First of all I make sure I won't be disturbed. Sometimes I will use the shower or climb into bed naked. It depends on where I am."

Madison sucked on her bottom lip then urged her lover, "Let me see."

Helen reached behind and unclasped her bra. Sliding the straps over her shoulders, she revealed generous swells to her lover. Her breathing quicken as the lace material fell to the floor and Madison was gone.

"Oh honey, you're so beautiful and I want you so much."

Helen smiled deeply, "I ache for you desperately darling." She reached down for the waistband of her briefs as there was a loud bang on the door.

Her eyes popped and Madison fell back onto her pillows and whined, "I don't believe this."

"HEY MOM, OPEN UP, I NEED YOU TO TRANSLATE SOME PAPERWORK," yelled Ashley from behind the door.

Helen gave her girlfriend an apologetic tilt of the head, "Sorry baby, I won't be long. HOLD ON ASHLEY, I'LL BE JUST A MINUTE."

Madison sighed loudly as her arousal diminished. She watched as her lover quickly threw on her long sleeved shirt and swiftly buttoned it up. As the doctor disappeared from view, she heard the door open and Ashley say, "Whoa mom, are you and the hotter than hot Madison getting all jiggity on the computer?"

"I swear, I am cutting off your allowance Ashley," countered Helen without humour.

"Hey now, I'm cool with you having some personal time with your lover," the young blonde giggled as she emphasised the last word.

"Ashley, please stop it, Madison can hear you."

Ashley side stepped her mother and dove onto the bed. She was confronted with a blue screen, "Oops, sorry mom. Looks like I scared your girlfriend away."

Helen's heart sank knowing how hurt Madison would be, "Well done daughter. Remind me to burst in on you and Will the next time you are copulating."

Getting up off the bed, Ashley apologised, "I'm really sorry, just call her back."

"I seriously doubt she will be in the mood to talk. Not everyone is as crass as you are. Now where is this translation that you so urgently needed?"

Ashley pulled a folded piece of paper from the back pocket of her jeans and handed it to her fuming mother, "I think it's a bill of some sort."

Glancing over the sheet, Helen replied, "It is the departure tax. Leave it with me and I'll take care of it when we get to the airport. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to call Madison back."

-o-

Madison had heard enough and severed the comlink. Turning off the laptop, she went into the bedroom and called Bobby.

_"Hey Madi, what's up?"_ he asked.

Madison's reply was terse, "Nothing, have you cancelled golf yet?"

_"No, I was just about to phone."_

"Good, leave it. I'll see you at the Club at eight forty five."

_"Ah ... okay. Are you sure you are all right?"_

"I'm fine, just a little hung-over is all, see you soon."

_"Bye Madi."_

Closing her cell, Madison collected more suitable underwear then headed for the shower.

-o-

Helen cussed when her call to Madison went to voice mail, "Damn it. Oh darling, my sincere apologies for my daughter's unacceptable and uncouth behaviour. Can you please call me back as soon as possible? I love you Madison." She waited for seven minutes before talking a cold shower and redressing.

By the time she reached the airport her anger at Ashley had not dissipated and after paying the outstanding bill, boarded their plane to check on the condition of Patricia. The flight to Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport was quiet and Helen took the opportunity to immerse herself with notations in her journal.

-o-

After eighteen holes of golf Madison was exhausted and declined her friend's offer of a late lunch.

"Sorry buddy, I need to go home and get some sleep."

"When is Helen due back?"

"Probably not until Friday."

"That explains your rotten mood then."

"Yeah, sorry about that Bobby. Hopefully I'll get to spend some time with her soon."

Bobby put his arm around her and stopped her from opening her vehicle door. "Madi, I love you like a sister and please don't take offence to what I'm about to say, but you really need to work out a way to be with Helen more often. You belong together and you really are a mess when you are apart."

Madison turned and looked at her best friend, "I know and I'm working on it."

"Don't feel obligated to stay here in Seattle. You deserve to be happy and I believe you can have a wonderful life with Helen."

"I completely agree with you." Madison pulled her wallet from her jacket. She withdrew five twenty dollar bills and handed them over, "You win, I'm asking."

Bobby took the proffered money before hugging her, "That's just great."

"I'll let you know when we have to shop for a suit."

"I'm stoked for you and I refuse to wear baby powder blue."

Madison tittered, "Oh don't worry buddy, that colour scheme is definitely off the list. Now let me go so I can get home to bed."

Bobby happily kissed his friend before releasing her.

Madison turned on her cell phone as she walked into the house thirty minutes later and was immediately alerted to Helen's missed call. Opening her voice mail, she smiled while listening to the apologetic message. Checking the time, she knew Helen would still be in the air for another six hours, so sent her a text before showering then crawling into bed.

-o-

Hearing her message notification, Helen reached inside her jacket to retrieve the vibrating phone. Her face lit up with a huge smile as Madison's name sailed across the small screen. Opening the folder, her breath caught in her chest and her heart raced: **Sweetheart, you & I have a date tonight. I'll be waiting in bed for your call. We have unfinished business. Always in love with you, Madison.**

Helen settled back in her seat and checked her watch. There was less than six hours before landing and she needed to speak to Ashley before then.

Ashley was currently asleep with her head resting on Will's shoulder, so Helen stood and approached their seat.

Will looked up and smiled, "I guess this is the moment when you need to chat with Ashley?"

"Yes Will, I need to make amends."

Caressing Ashley's cheek softly, Will said, "Ash, time to wake up."

The blonde snuggled into his shoulder, "Just five more minutes please baby."

Pushing Ashley to her left, Will moved out of his seat and allowed Helen to sit down. "All yours Magnus," he said before walking down the aisle towards Patricia's cage.

Ashley opened her eyes, "Hi mom. I'm still sorry."

Helen reached for her daughter's right hand, "I know you are darling and I overreacted because you interrupted a very important conversation with Madison."

Sucking on her bottom lip, Ashley replied, "I shouldn't have carried on like a brat."

"No you shouldn't have, but it's done now."

"I bet Madison is pissed at me?"

"I doubt it Ashley, she's not one to hold a grudge. I'll ask her tonight when we chat."

Smirking broadly, Ashley promised, "I won't come anywhere near your tent."

"That's very generous of you and I'm sure Madison will appreciate the gesture too."

"Things are fairly serious then?"

Smiling brilliantly, Helen squeezed Ashley's hand, "Yes, tremendously so."

"Do I get to be flower girl?" taunted the blonde.

"You're a tad too old for that position and it's a little too soon to be engaging in such flights of fancy."

"Don't tell me the thought hasn't crossed your mind mom?"

With dimples deepening, Helen answered, "Oh only about a hundred times."

"Really, so what are you waiting for?"

"Well, I'd like to actually be asked first and there are some substantial issues that would need to be discussed."

"Ah yeah, I didn't think about that. So, does that mean if Madison asks I can expect a little baby brother or sister?"

Helen grinned warmly at her daughter, "You never know."

"This is super cool mom."

"On that, one would have to agree."

Mother and daughter spoke for another twenty minutes, before Helen went and joined Will. Patricia was doing well and showed no signs of stress or adverse reactions to the sedation and moments later, Will returned to Ashley while Helen resumed her notes.

-o-

The ringing of her phone woke Madison from a deep sleep and she focused her blurry vision on the nightstand and reached for the technology playing "Hot Legs". "Hello sweetheart," she mumbled.

_"Hello darling. I am sorry to wake you, but it was far easier than a text. Besides, I wanted to hear your voice."_

"It's okay honey. I assume something has gone wrong?"

_"Yes I'm afraid so. One of the team members Aaron has experienced a fall and broken his legs. I am at the hospital in Anchorage now waiting for his surgery to finish."_

"It was a bad fall then?"

"_Yes, poor chap shattered both femurs and ankles and requires the insertion of pins,"_ explained Helen.

"Damn, that's not good."

Helen sighed, _"He will be in hospital for several days before he can be transported home."_

"I assume you won't be home until then?"

_"You know me too well baby."_

Madison groaned, "Ah ... yes."

Helen heard the soft moan, _"Oh Madison, I am frightfully sorry."_

Laughing, Madison replied, "It's fine honey."

_"Love, I have to go. The surgeon is headed this way."_

"Okay, I love you. Stay safe and I'll talk to you soon."

_"I love you too. I'll call you when I can, goodbye."_

"Goodnight sweetheart."

It was another four days before Helen finally called to say the team was on their way home and another two passed before Helen arrived back to Sanctuary after making arrangements for around the clock care for Aaron.

Unfortunately, Madison was two days into a four day tour and unable to visit Old City. By the time she finished her fourth night, Helen had been summoned to assist the UK Sanctuary in London headed by Doctor James Watson.

Madison accepted two overtime shifts just to stay busy and was partnered with Bobby on the second night. The twosome responded to a robbery in progress at a jewellery store in the early morning hours and after turning off the headlights, Madison coasted the patrol car into a darkened alley a block away from the store with the tripped silent alarm. The two officers ran the short distance and carefully entered via the jimmied side door with torches and Glocks pointed forward.

Madison hand signalled for Bobby to cover her as she approached the showroom. When he nodded, she proceeded forward. Her flashlight shone on two men dressed in black coveralls filling duffle bags with jewellery from the display counters.

"POLICE FREEZE," she announced as Bobby stepped in beside her. "Stop what you are doing and put your hands above your head where I can see them."

"Fuck," remarked the larger of the two perps. "You told me you cut the wires." He dropped his bag and raised his arms in surrender.

The smaller man looked at Madison and sneered, "I'm not going back to fucking prison again."

Madison moved in front of Bobby as she watched the perp pull a 357 revolver from his bag then yelled, "GUN!"

The taller thief dropped to the floor and covered his head.

Depressing the trigger on her weapon as the robber discharged his gun, Madison watched him fall to the ground clutching at his right shoulder. The force of the bullet struck Madison in the chest and sent her careening into a cabinet. She felt the sticky warm blood running down her face and her eyes quickly filled with the red fluid.

Dropping her torch, she observed as Bobby kicked away the handgun then cuff and frisk the two thieves. Reaching for her radio, Madison called for an ambulance and backup. Dispatch confirmed the emergency vehicles were on the way as she slumped forward and greeted the floor with her face.

-o-


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 17

Helen pressed Madison's speed dial number on her Blackberry and was surprised to receive a message that phone was not in service. Checking the time, she realised her girlfriend was probably in the locker room shower after completing her shift. Helen was aware there was no cell service in the locker room, so she ended the call and stepped back into Watson's study.

The assembled group went over the strategy to capture a rampaging creature that was causing havoc during the night time in the county of York. Doctor Watson had requested Helen's assistance due to the fact she had previous experience with pursuing and relocating a similar Abnormal five years earlier.

Although eager to see Madison, Helen couldn't refuse her old and dear friend. She had travelled alone to London, leaving Will in charge. Ashley had asked to go with her, but Helen didn't see the necessity.

The team was ready to leave for York when Helen's phone rang. "Hello Bobby," she answered while her heart gripped with fear.

_"Helen, I know you are currently overseas, but I thought you would like to know as soon as possible."_

"Oh dear god, what has happened to Madison?"

_"She's been hurt and is presently in Virginia Mason Hospital."_

Helen's knees buckled and she reached out to steady herself against the wall, "How bad is she?"

_"Madi's head took a hard blow and her skull was fractured."_

"Damn it," whispered Helen.

_"Helen, she is in an induced coma. The doctor took an MRI and she has a bleed. She is going into surgery in the next ten minutes."_

Steeling her resolve, Helen remained calm, "I understand, are you okay?"

_"No, not really," Bobby answered in a tear filled voice. "She took the hit meant for me. It hit her vest and knocked her backwards into a display counter. She's always protecting me, the silly woman."_

"Is anyone currently with you?"

_"Yeah, the Lieutenant and Captain are here and Ellen is on her way."_

"That's good. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Bobby collected himself, _"Okay, I'll see you when you get here."_

"I won't be long." Turning to James, she pocketed her phone and clarified, "The second we have this Abnormal in captivity, I need you to tell me where I can find John."

The pair entered a vehicle and the driver sped off into the night.

"What's going on Helen?" inquired a concerned James.

"My girlfriend has been seriously injured whilst on duty and has suffered trauma to her skull. She has an interior haemorrhage that requires surgery."

"I am sorry to hear that and when you say a girlfriend, do you mean a friend who is a woman?"

Helen gave her friend a sideways glance, "Oh for goodness sakes Jimmy, suck it up. Even I'm entitled to a life of some sort."

"Touché Helen and I gather you wish to find John and ask for his assistance."

"I do."

"I'll call him and have him meet us in York after we deal with the Abnormal."

"Thank you James, it's important I be there for her."

"As you wish Helen and I really am glad you have someone to care about."

-o-

Two hours of chasing the walrus/human hybrid through the back streets of York, resulted in its capture and the arrival of Montague John Druitt. He materialised behind the van being loaded with the sedated Abnormal and was all charm.

"Good evening Helen and James," he said while tipping his hat and revealing his bald head.

Turing around, Helen replied, "Hello John and thank you for arriving so promptly."

"My pleasure, now how may I be of assistance?"

"It is essential you teleport me to Seattle."

The tall man with the piercing blue eyes and a long scar down the right side of his cheek smiled then bowed, "Of course Helen, I am at your service. Anywhere in particular my lady?"

"Yes, Virginia Mason Hospital."

"Oh, is it to be a mercy dash then?"

Helen hugged James and kissed his cheek, "With the research I've left you, you should have no problem with relocation. Sorry to have to run like this."

"Understandable my good woman and you have my gratitude for your assistance. Take care."

"You too James, talk to you soon." Helen moved to stand beside John and grabbed onto his arm, "Yes John, it is a mercy dash."

John nodded, "Goodbye James."

In a sparkle of green and blue light the ex-lovers disappeared.

-o-

Helen and John rematerialized in the hospital car park and John dipped his hat and announced, "Here we are my lady."

With a frown, Helen quipped, "It's been one hundred and twenty years since I was your lady John."

"Yes, a fact I have often regretted."

"John, I've not been repentant over it once. My love for you died a long time ago." Helen started to walk towards the main entrance.

John followed closely behind, "You wound me Helen."

"I seriously doubt that."

"So who is it we are visiting?"

Helen stopped in her tracks and spun around, "You are not visiting anyone. I am here to be with my girlfriend."

With wide eyes, John remarked, "Surely you jest."

"No John, I kid you not. Madison and I have been together for over six months and she has been injured."

John scoffed a the news, "Oh Helen, a little dalliance with the love that dares not speak its name is the last thing I expected of you."

Helen's lips pursed and her eyes glowed with anger, "This is no dalliance, it's most serious and unlike the whores you seek out to warm your bed, I am deeply in love with Madison and intend to spend the rest of my life with her."

John brought his hands up and mockingly slow clapped, "Bravo Helen, it is refreshing to see you passionate about something other than our daughter and your work. I wish you well and I do expect an invitation to any nuptials that may be forthcoming."

Helen's anger ebbed, "Honestly John, you are the most infuriating man I have ever known. Now, if you don't mind, my beloved needs me."

John bowed, "Until we meet again, farewell Helen."

"Thank you John."

In a flash of colour, Druitt was gone and Helen ran inside. Pulling out her cell phone, she called Bobby.

_"Helen."_

"Where are you?" she asked while pressing the lift's call button.

_"Sixth floor surgical waiting area, it's to your left when you exit the lift."_

"Thank you, I will be there shortly."

-o-

Bobby, Ellen, Lieutenant Jacobs and a man Helen assumed was Captain O'Reilly were pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Ellen spotted Helen and rushed to her. With arms wide open, Helen received the other woman and they both wept.

Bobby approached them, "Madi is still in theatre. The doctor said it could take a while."

Helen released Ellen then hugged her red-eyed husband, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but I'm so glad you could make it."

"So am I." Helen wiped her eyes and Bobby stepped back.

"Helen, this is Captain Don O'Reilly," he said as the tall grey haired man approached.

"Pleased to meet you Captain and nice to see you again Ross, although it isn't under the best of circumstances."

"No it's not," agreed both men.

Everyone took a seat and Bobby went over the details with Helen.

"So the injury is to the forehead?" inquired Helen.

Bobby pointed to the left side of his temple, "Yes. She fell onto the corner of the counter and sliced herself open."

Helen grimaced and tried not to lose control, "Oh dear lord, that's a particularly venerable spot."

"That's what the doctor told us," added Ellen.

To everyone's surprise Justine waltzed into the room, "Hey Bobby and Ellen, Susan just told me what happened to Madi."

Helen glared at the woman who had caused her lover so much heartache in the past and stood up. "I'm going for a cup of tea, does anyone else want anything?"

After receiving requests for four coffees, Helen left the room. She immediately heard footsteps behind her and spun around, "What do you require Miss Lewis?"

"Just a moment of your time."

"You've got precisely ten seconds," replied Helen sharply.

"Look, I know you don't particularly like me, but I'm not here to take any crap. I'm here for Madison, so you can quit with the looks of revulsion."

Annoyance rose in Helen and she erupted while stepping in closer, "How dare you! Where were you when Madison needed you in your relationship? I'll tell you where you were, you were too busy being unfaithful to her. That was when you weren't withholding sex from her as a means of punishment. You disgust me and because of your deplorable actions and betrayal, Madison has been embarrassed sexually and hurt emotionally. Your wife has also played a part in it all and unless you want me to unleash my fury upon you, I suggest you leave now."

Pulling back her shoulders, Justine stood her ground, "I'll leave when I am good and ready."

Helen moved up into the blonde's personal space and pinned her against the wall with her right forearm. Staring into the other woman's green eyes, she calmly stated, "For once in your life stop being selfish and think about Madison. She would not want you here. The woman could barely control her abhorrence for you and Susan when she was here the last time."

"You can't tell me what to do," snarled Justine as she struggled to get away from Helen's grip.

"No," declared Bobbie. "She can't, but if I have to, I'll arrest your sorry ass for being a bitch. Helen's right, Madi doesn't have any feelings for you other than hatred, so please just go and stop being so frigging dramatic. This is not about you for a change."

Helen moved away and Justine marched off down the hall.

"How much of that did you hear?" asked Helen as she adjusted her jacket.

"All of it and Justine has a lot to answer for."

"I am sure her day will come in time."

Bobby patted Helen on the shoulder, "Tell me how you managed to get back from London so quickly?"

"I was already in the air on the return flight when you called."

"Well that was lucky. I'll give you a hand with the drinks."

The two friends headed towards the machine and Helen inquired, "Does Madison tell you everything?"

"Yes. We have no secrets and I know all about what Justine and Susan did to her. She confided in me some time ago and Madison has opened up a lot more since meeting you."

Helen smiled at the revelation, "I'm glad she didn't keep it from you. How has she been since I've been away? "

"Truthfully, she's been a bit of a mess. That's the reason she took the overtime; she wanted something to occupy her time with."

"I've missed her no less," admitted Helen sadly.

"Your work is pretty important, isn't it?"

"Yes Bobby, it's a necessary evil unfortunately."

"I know Madi accepts that, but I also see the anguish she goes through when you are away."

"It's not gone unnoticed, I sense it every time we say goodbye."

Helen started to feed coins into the machine, but Bobby stopped her.

"The night Madi was attached by that monster thing you didn't just happen by, did you?"

Loath to lie to the man who had become a close friend, Helen answered truthfully, "No."

"You were chasing it for research?"

"Yes, as was my team."

"Is there more of them out there?"

"Not of that particular kind, but there are others creatures."

"I kind of figured it out before I lost consciousness. I saw the beast get shot by Madi and she hit it right between the eyes. There was no way it survived and there were never any reports of sightings or a dead body, so I just put two and two together."

"I always knew you were a smart man."

Bobby moved his hand and Helen slid the next coin into the slot.

As the pair walked back to the waiting room moments later, Bobby confided, "I haven't told anybody else except Ellen."

"Thank you, I appreciate your discretion. It's vital my work remain a secret from the public."

"You're pretty feisty for an English lady."

"That was fairly tame by my usual standards," replied Helen cheekily.

Shaking his head, Bobby conceded, "No wonder Madi is head over heels for you."

"I assure you my good man, the attraction is mutual. She's a very powerful woman."

"That she is."

The duo turned the corner and joined the others for a two-hour vigil.

-o-

A tall woman sporting short grey hair and wearing dark blue surgical scrubs came into the room and spoke, "Hello, I'm Doctor Hanson. Is there a Helen Magnus present?"

Helen got to her feet, "I am doctor. How is Madison?"

"She is doing well. We were able to stop the haemorrhaging and she is resting comfortably in recovery. Madison has regained consciousness and is fully alert. She'll be moved to a private room on the fourth floor shortly. I suggest you all go down there and wait."

As the others conveyed their gratitude to the neurosurgeon, Helen stepped outside and waited to have a quiet word with the specialist.

"I gather you'd like a more detailed medical explanation Doctor Magnus?" asked the woman in her early fifties.

With surprise etched on her face, Helen inquired, "How did you know I am a doctor and why did you specifically ask for me?"

"You're listed as Madison's partner and next of kin on her file."

Helen was chuffed that Madison had made the changes, "Oh that explains it then."

"Your girlfriend will be just fine. She was fully coherent and cognitive after the surgery, hence the reason I chose not to put her into the ICU."

"Oh god, that is such a relief."

"The fracture to her skull is two inches long as is the wound. I performed an Endoscopic Craniotomy by using a small bone flap, so she still has the majority of her hair. I removed the fragments of broken cranium and glass then closed the incision with glue, so scarring should be minimal. With bed rest, Madison should be fit within a week or two."

"Thank you Doctor Hanson and Madison is a quick healer, so you'll be hard pressed to keep her here for that length of time."

"Time will tell. If you'll excuse me, I'll go check on her before she is moved."

"Doctor, can you please not tell her I am here; I'd like to surprise her."

The doctor grinned, comprehending the reasoning behind the request, "I can do that for you."

Helen returned inside the room and relayed all the latest information to the others.

-o-

Squinting, Madison tried to focus on her environment and recognised the grey haired woman as her surgeon, "Hey Doctor Hanson."

With a broad smile, the woman replied, "Hello again, you just dozed off for a few minutes. You have a waiting room full of people who are eager to see you."

"Yeah, I'm a popular kind of girl," retorted Madison with a smirk and a bloodstream laced with morphine. "So, bottom line, how long before I get out of here?"

"If you behave, I'd say no less than a week. I want to keep you under observation long enough to ensure there will be no complications."

"That's fair enough and I promise to be good."

A soft chuckle accompanied Hanson's next comment, "An orderly is here to take you up to your room and if you don't mind, I'll come along for the ride?"

"Nah, I don't mind."

"I'll just inform one of the nurses to ask your friends to wait thirty more minutes before visiting."

Madison responded with closed eyes, "I appreciate that Doctor Hanson."

-o-

The nurse left Madison's room once she had adjusted the patient-controlled analgesia hooked up to the cannula inserted into the artery of the back of Madison's right hand. No sooner did she close the door, than Bobby, Ellen, Ross and Don piled inside administering hugs and kisses to the patient. The foursome stayed and chatted for over ten minutes before Ross and Don took their leave to return to the station.

Ellen took hold of Bobby's hand as the door closed and said, "I'm so glad you are okay Madi because we'd like to have you around to meet your god-son or daughter in seven and a half months time."

Madison's eyes grew larger and her brows climbed up her forehead, "Can you run that by me again?"

Bobby complied animatedly, "We are six weeks pregnant. It was confirmed yesterday morning."

Lifting her arms, Madison muttered, "Come here you two. Oh gosh, this is just terrific news guys." The tears fell as she hugged her two best friends again.

Bobby finally straightened up minutes later, "We have another surprise, but we'll say goodbye for now. Love you Madi."

Leaning into the propped up Madison, Ellen kissed her, "Get some rest, love you."

"I love you guys too and thanks for hanging around for so long." Madison waved them goodbye and wondered what the other surprise was. She didn't have long to ponder. The door opened to reveal Henry, Will and Ashley waltzing in carrying flowers and boxes of chocolate. "Wow, it's so good to see you three."

Her unexpected visitors gave her a kiss and hug before Ashley explained, "The minute we heard what happened, we hopped on the chopper and here we are."

Madison got teary and exclaimed, "I've missed you all."

"We've missed you too," admitted Henry sincerely." It's been too long."

"How long before they spring you from here?" enquired Ashley with a tilt of her head.

Collecting her emotions, Madison answered, "A week at the earliest."

"Cool, that's not too bad," noted the younger blonde. "Now close your eyes, there is another surprise for you."

Madison did as requested and was expecting to see the Big Guy when she opened her eyes. She heard the door open and close and Ashley advised her, "You can look now." The door opened and closed again.

As Madison's sight returned, her smile intensified, "Oh sweetheart, you're here?"

"Where else would I be darling," responded Helen as she approached the bed. Tilting in, she kissed Madison tenderly and softly caressed her arm.

When she pulled back, Madison quipped, "My apologies for post-operative breath."

Helen smiled brilliantly, "Hardly noticed it at all." Taking Madison's hand, she added, "I love you."

"I love you too Helen. Oh, I've missed you so much."

"Mmm, I missed you," countered Helen throatily.

"It was good of the others to visit."

"They will come by again tonight, but I am staying with you my darling."

Grinning, Madison patted the side of the bed, "Lay down with me, I'd like to hold you."

Letting go of Madison's hand, Helen climbed onto the mattress and settled on her side, "This is what I miss the most when we are kept apart."

"Me too honey, what time is it?"

"A little after ten thirty," replied Helen as she snuggled into her girlfriend's shoulder. She moved carefully onto Madison's chest and felt a hardened nipple press into her arm and sighed heavily, "I'm not too heavy am I?"

"Oh no honey, you are just fine. In fact you feel really good Helen."

"You're chest isn't bruised?"

"No, the vest did its job." Madison put her arm around Helen and stroked a long curled strand of dark brown hair. "Have I told you how sexy you are in that outfit?"

Helen tittered softly, "Yes, you have mentioned your liking for my attire once or twice darling. How's your head feeling?"

"I don't feel a thing, but I do need to have a shower. I feel a little sticky and I can smell dried blood."

Just then the nurse walked in and looked at the duo.

"Julie McCray, meet Helen Magnus," said Madison.

"Hello," replied Julie. "I hate to interrupt, but I need to check your obs."

"All yours," replied Madison while Helen eased off the bed. "Hey Julie, would it be possible for me to get up and take a shower?"

"Sure, the sooner you get on your feet, the sooner you will feel better. I'll just organise a water proof cover for your head to keep your hair from getting wet."

"Thanks."

"No problem and I assume you'll be assisting her Helen?"

"I certainly will."

"Helen's a doctor Julie, so I'm in competent hands."

Julie giggled before putting the chart in the compartment at the end of the bed, "I'm sure you are." She turned and scurried out of the room.

She returned seconds later with two towels and a shower cap, "Just don't overdo it in the shower and try to keep the water stream away from your head. I won't be back for another hour to check on your vitals, so try to get some rest in between. I suspect you will be staying Helen?"

"Correct."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you Julie," said Helen before going around to the other side of the bed. She moved the PAC stand out of the way then pulled back the bed covers. "Now we take it very slow Madison and you may feel dizzy."

The blonde swung her legs over to the side of the bed and stood up slowly, "This isn't my first time, I got up in recovery to prove I was feeling all right."

"Go ahead then baby, just move at your own pace."

"Can you grab my toiletries bag and some clothes out of the bag Ellen brought me? It's in the closet honey."

Helen retrieved the requested items and some clothing for herself. If she was going to be lying with Madison in the bed, she wanted to be comfortable. The shower water was already running when she entered the ensuite.

"Can you please take off this gown?" Madison asked as she put on the cap.

Helen untied the gown in the back and slid it off her lover. She then handed Madison her toothbrush and paste before undressing.

Joining Madison under the jet, Helen picked up the shower gel and washcloth. She cleansed every inch of Madison save her head. When she finished washing herself, she turned off the water and dried the blonde before towelling off. After navigating the IV line through the sleeves of Madison's tee shirt, Helen helped Madison back to the bed. She looked tired and her quietness let Helen know she was ready for sleep. Magnus hadn't slept for four days and was keen to rest too.

Once Madison was comfortable in bed, Helen turned off the lights and closed the blinds. Snuggling into the crook of Madison's shoulder, she kissed her and said, "Sweet dreams baby."

"Mmm, you too and thanks for coming to see me."

They were both asleep within minutes and didn't stir when Julie checked Madison's Obs every hour.

-o-

Helen woke and saw Madison was still asleep. She slid off the bed and retrieved the Blackberry from her jacket draped over the back of one of the three chairs. Contacting Ashley, she asked her daughter to pack a bag for her and to bring it when she visited later.

_"Do you want me to pack your sexy lingerie or your daggy flannelette pyjamas?"_ jested Ashley with a gentle titter.

Ignoring her daughter's innuendo, Helen answered, "Both, I'll be staying at Madison's when she is discharged."

_"You got it mom and Will and I will take care of things here."_

"Thank you and that will keep my mind at ease. Unless there's an unavoidable necessity I won't be back for at least a fortnight."

_"In that case I will pack extra sexy underwear."_

Helen giggled, "I'd appreciate that Ashley."

_"I'll see you tonight mom."_

"Bye." Helen returned her phone to her jacket then used the bathroom.

After showering, she redressed in her jeans and black button up shirt then rushed to the drug store on the lower level and bought a toothbrush and hairbrush.

Madison was still sleeping when she returned to the room and after brushing her teeth and hair, Helen cuddled into her again.

-o-

A short time later, Madison stirred, "Hello sweetheart, did you sleep okay with the head of the bed raised?"

"Yes love, about five hours and I am so glad you got some decent slumber."

Madison stretched, "Me too, I need a shower to freshen up."

"Yes, your visitors will be arriving soon."

Julie walked into the room and announced, "Good news, I'm taking out your IV and catheter. You will be on oral medication from now on."

Helen climbed out of bed and Madison quipped, "That is good news, but I was just getting used to peeing in bed."

Helen and Julie both laughed as the blonde lowered the bed with the remote.

"I'm going off duty after this, so if you need anything, just buzz and another nurse will assist you."

Once Julie was finished, she bide them goodbye and Madison disappeared into the ensuite.

-o-


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 18

Two days later, Madison was valiantly trying to be discharged. Doctor Hanson found no reason to keep her and by eleven thirty, Helen and Madison pulled into the driveway of Madison's house in a taxi.

Helen paid for the fare while Madison took their bags inside. She entered the house to find her girlfriend standing in the kitchen with the refrigerator door wide open.

"I'm hungry," declared the blonde.

Helen pressed into her back, "I am too. You go change into something comfortable while I make us something to eat, how about your favourite?"

Closing the fridge door, Madison turned to face Helen and placed her hands on the slim hips. Lifting Helen up, she settled her on top of the counter and seized her lips in an ardent kiss. It was a kiss of longing and adoration and lasted for several minutes before Madison pulled back with a devilish grin, "As soon as we have eaten, I am taking you into the bedroom to make love to you until you beg for mercy."

"Oh dear lord," whimpered Helen as she jumped off the counter and landed on unsteady legs. "I'll start cooking straight away."

"I'll help you," added Madison before taking Helen into her embrace again and smoothly running her lips over an exposed collarbone.

Helen groaned as her lover's lips trailed upwards and captured her own mouth in a searing kiss.

Madison withdrew moments later, "Eating food is overrated, I want to be with you instead."

"Oh baby, I'd be such a fool if I was to argue."

Without further ado, Madison picked Helen up and carried her to bed. She made good on her intentions, Helen was begging her to stop after her twelfth climax left her short of breath, and her limbs limp.

"Please Madison, that's enough my love. I swear I can't feel my legs."

Madison giggled into the back of Helen's hair, "You know, you have said that to me on more than one occasion and ended up wanting more."

Helen gently laced her fingers with Madison's and removed the blonde's hand from her tingling vulva, "That may be true, but for now, I am done and in need of a shower."

Kissing Helen's shoulder, Madison rolled away and got out of bed, "You go shower and I'll cook us some lunch."

"Okay," consented Helen as she padded into the ensuite.

Madison grabbed a robe off the hook behind the door and went into the kitchen.

-o-

Helen joined her eight minutes later talking on the phone, "Yes Ashley, I'll meet you at the hanger in ten minutes. Have the Big Guy tell Sally I'm on the way and to remain calm."

Disappointed by the content of the conversation, Madison turned off the stove, "You better take my motorbike if you plan on making the trip in that time. Traffic is fairly heavy this time of day. Helmet is in the garage hanging up on the wall to the left of the door." Going to the key rack beside the pantry, she picked up a set of keys and passed them to Helen, "Remote for the garage door is on there too, see you."

Helen was bewildered by Madison's blasé reaction and remained speechless.

"Go Helen, you're needed."

"Madison, I don't want this to be an issue between us."

"It's not, just go or you'll be late." Madison walked past her and entered the bathroom. Disrobing, she turned on the shower and cried with sheer disillusionment.

As the water caressed her skin, Madison knew there were decisions she needed to make no matter how difficult and painful it would be. Nevertheless, she knew it was time to rectify the situation before it became intolerable.

Twenty minutes passed before Madison left her home and drove to Bobby and Ellen's. After two hours of discussion, she left in tears and headed for Old City.

-o-

"Where's Madison?" asked Ashley as her mother stepped up into the vacant passenger seat of the Bell Helicopter.

"Please Ashley, I don't wish to discuss the matter. So what are Sally's symptoms?"

"Oh okay, then straight down to business it is. Her tail is covered in a black fungus and she's complaining of a severe headache. I left Sanctuary as soon as I spoke to her and called you from the air because I knew this was the quickest way to get you back."

"It sounds like she may have picked up some sort of bacterial infection."

"Maybe it was during one of her swims in the open sea," posed Ashley as she lifted off.

"More than likely, I'll have to find out where her last destination was to. Her tank water is probably contaminated, so we'll have to find alternative accommodation for her."

"It's already in the works mom."

"Excellent Ashley and thank you."

The blonde looked at her parent, "Mom, you may want to do up an extra button on your shirt."

Helen did and got lost in the memory of Madison nibbling her collarbone. It had become a favourite place for her to mark and Helen brushed a fingertip over the small bruise while pondering Madison's lack of a proper farewell.

"Has Madison got the shits because you had to leave?"

"Of course she does and quite frankly, I can't blame her. I ask so much of her and give so little in return."

"She knew the drawbacks from the start mom."

"Yes and I love her for that acceptance, but it's become a troubling concern."

"Oh, that does not sound good."

Helen's cell phone sounded with a message alert, "It's from Madison. She is probably notifying me of the fact she wants to terminate our relationship."

"I don't think Madi is the type to do that over the phone," reasoned Ashley.

Retrieving the missive, Helen read: **Play the attached file.** She did and as the words were sung, she started to weep.

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_And I miss the rush of your skin_

_And I miss the still of the silence_

_As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_Make you believe_

_Make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard and drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard and drown me in love_

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_The loudest thing in my head_

_And I ache to remember_

_All the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said_

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_Make you believe_

_And make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard and drown me in love_

When the song ended, Ashley wiped her eyes dry with the back of her hand, "That's definitely not what someone sends when they intend breaking up with you."

"No it's not what one would expect. I know it will be near impossible workwise, but I'm going to ask Madison to come live with us."

In response Ashley gave a little fist punch and cheered, "Way to go mom and I can always fly Madi to Seattle when I'm free, it's only a forty five minute flight."

"That's a clever offer, thank you Ashley and I'll call Madison later."

"Why not call her now?"

"Because I will bawl and make a complete right royal twat of myself if I do."

Ashley chuckled briefly at the answer, "You big softie."

-0-

Helen had her hand pressed up against the glass of Sally's tank and in line with the mermaid's. The two were communicating telepathically when Will joined them. He stood by patiently until the conversation was done.

Magnus was smiling broadly when she turned around, "Well, that little mystery has been solved, but I'll need a scrapping off Sally's tail to confirm the diagnosis."

"And that would be?"

"It seems our aquatic friend has found herself a merman over in the Galapagos Islands and they have been making out for the past two weeks. It's highly probable Sally has picked up some type of communicable disease."

Will faced Sally and waved, "You mean she's got a boyfriend?"

"Yes Will, it would appear so."

Ashley walked in on the discussion, "Say what, has Sally been making a booty call?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't have said it quite as crudely," answered Helen with a smirk.

"Oh you know me, straight to the point. So what's the plan mom?"

"I'll need a sample of the fungus for analysis then administer a course of the appropriate antibiotics."

Ashley volunteered enthusiastically, "I'll do it."

"Okay, but I want you in a fully protective suit. I don't want you to catch it too. We'll also have to treat the tank."

"That sounds simple enough, I'll go get kitted up."

"I instructed Sally to go get her friend and bring him back here for treatment before we sterilise the water."

Will interjected, "It's possible other species in the area may be infected."

"I thought of that likelihood Will and Sally will investigate the situation for us."

"Cool," praised Ashley before heading to the storage room.

"Nice hickey Magnus," Will noted before going off to help Ashley.

Helen laughed heartily while shaking her head and making a returned to her Lab.

-o-

After knocking, Madison was greeted at the front door by Bigfoot. He picked her up and hugged her, "It is good to see you again."

"You too Big Guy." She patted him on the back before she was gently put down in the foyer.

"Doctor Magnus is in her Lab and Ashley and Will are on the weapons range."

Closing the door, Madison followed Bigfoot down the hall, "Don't let anyone know I'm here, I want to surprise Helen."

"As you wish. Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

"No, but thanks for the offer."

"I will expect to see you for dinner."

"You got it, see you then."

Madison made her way upstairs to Helen's suite of rooms and dropped her bag in the bedroom. Taking out her new iPhone, she text Helen: **How is Sally doing?**

Seconds later Helen read the message and answered: **On the road to recovery. Are we all right?**

The reply was swift: **We are just perfect, just like two little peas in a pod. I love you, talk to you soon**

With a chuckle, Helen sent back: **I am so relieved. I love you with all my heart**

Madison grinned and opened up her duffle bag. She hummed as she unpacked and set about making amends with the love of her life.

-o-

Helen approached her door and spotted the note attached to the wooden panel. She reached for it and unfolded the paper.

**PLEASE ENTER,**

**BUT DO NOT TURN ON THE LIGHT,**

**FOLLOW THE CANDLES.**

Smiling, Helen pondered what her lover was up to as she opened the door and followed the trail of wax lights that led to her bedroom. The chamber was dimly lit with tens of candles and beside the bed was a silver bucket in a stand filled with ice, two flutes, and a bottle of Dom Pereion.

The song Madison had sent her earlier was playing on the stereo and Helen scanned the room for her paramour. She noticed the double doors to the balcony were ajar, so she headed that way.

There was a full moon high in the sky and Helen had no trouble spotting Madison standing with her back against the railing. Helen's heart beat faster and the heat rose in her centre. The blonde was breathtaking with the skyline of New City and Vancouver in the background.

Madison was wearing black combat boots, black trousers that hugged muscled thighs, a black tee shirt and a long black leather overcoat.

Helen's voice trembled with raw emotion, "You look magnificent Madison and this is a wonderful surprise." She drew nearer, "That fashion style is very becoming."

"I thought it appropriate for my new career."

Helen's face wore a look of puzzlement, "I beg your pardon?"

"I decided that if I wanted to spend more time with you, I would have to be here. If the offer to work with you is still on the table, I'd like to accept?"

Helen walked into her girlfriend's open arms, "It is, but what about your current job?"

"I've taken a year's leave from the force as of four o'clock this afternoon."

The next query was preceded by a deepening of dimples, "Oh dear god, you did that for me?"

Tenderly, Madison cupped Helen's chin, "No sweetheart, I did it for us. I love you more than I could ever explain in mere words, but there is no way I can handle any more lengthy separations."

"I love you baby, so very much."

With her trademark little smirk, Madison made a request, "Say that again."

"I love you baby, so very much."

"That is so hot honey and I'm going to enjoy hearing you say it more often in person."

"I look forward to telling you and you in that outfit is extremely invigorating."

Madison reached into her coat pocket and went down on bended right knee.

Helen held her breath and her eyes glistened with tears, "Oh Madison."

Locking eyes, Madison opened the ring box, "Helen Patricia Magnus, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes Madison, oh dear god, yes."

Madison took out the two-carat diamond gold-banded engagement ring and slipped it onto Helen's left ring finger.

Reaching down, Helen took Madison's left hand into her right, "Come up here my beloved."

The blonde stood and engulfed Helen's lips with her own in a searing kiss.

Helen's hands slid inside the leather coat and pulled Madison closer. Breaking the contact, she whimpered, "I want you to bed me immediately."

"What about dinner?"

"To hell with food, I plan on spending the rest of the night making love and toasting to my beautiful, unselfish fiancée who by the way, I love very much."

"I like your plan, but there is one thing I forgot to tell you."

"What is it darling?"

"Bobby and Ellen are expecting a baby."

"Oh, I'm so delighted for them and they are most deserving of such happiness."

"I agree and let's get back to your plan."

The proposal lasted most of the night and the exhausted couple finally fell asleep in each other's arms around three am.

-o-

Madison groaned softly in protest when she heard the knock on the bedroom door and Helen pecked her on the lips, "Cover up baby."

Looking down, Madison saw she was butt naked and had her left hand resting on Helen's smooth mound.

"Don't move your hand, I like it there love, just pull the covers up. They appear to be all on your side of the bed."

Following the appeal, Madison giggled as Helen yelled out, "COME IN ASHLEY."

The blonde snuggled in closer to Helen's side and closed her eyes.

"Good morning mom," whispered Ashley as she opened the door.

"Good morning, is there something that needs my attention?" asked Helen as Madison's fingers slid into the welcoming warmth of her centre.

Ashley sat on the end of the bed and surveyed the assortment of clothes sprawled around the room. She smiled at her mother after she spotted the empty bottle of champagne upside down in the ice bucket.

Helen tried to stay focused on her daughter as her girlfriend delicately caressed her hardened clitoris, "So what is the problem Ashley?"

"There's no problem, I just wanted to let you know Sally's boyfriend is here and ready for an injection."

"Ah ... uhm ... thank you."

Ashley stood, "I'll meet you downstairs and Madison, I can see your arm moving under the covers and I never pegged you as being that adventurous."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Ashley," countered Madison.

Once the door closed, Helen reached for her lover, "I love you, now kiss me."

"It would be my pleasure sweetheart and good morning."

The smacker was fiery and Helen's hips undulated in time with Madison's gentle touches.

As moments expired, Helen's cry of ecstasy was captured by Madison's mouth and she continued to kiss the brunette while she settled.

Helen pulled back and leered into dilated blue eyes, "I want to taste you."

"Oh god honey, I love this kind of start to the day."

-o-

Will, Henry and Ashley stood around tapping their feet waiting for Helen to arrive. Ashley was wearing a wet suit and ready to administer the antibiotics and her mother's presence was needed to produce the exact quantity before she could proceed.

"It's been forty minutes since you spoke to her," pointed out Will while staring at his watch.

"Hey I know, but she was busy. She'll be here soon."

Henry chuckled, "So Doc was with Madi then?"

"Yes Henry, now drop it."

Madison strolled in wearing black boots, black jeans and a black tank top.

"Whoa, looking good Madison," commented Henry with a wink.

"Thanks and Helen is just getting the dosage ready now." She glanced over to Sally and waved. She noted another tail moving behind the rock formation and her curiosity grew.

Will moved to her side, "Rupert is a little on the shy side."

Laughing, Madison turned her head, "You call him Rupert?"

"Yes, because his real name is about twenty letters long."

"Figures, Helen is the only one who can get her tongue around the scientific names."

"Yeah, Rupert is much easier to pronounce."

Ashley joined the chat and asked, "So did you and mom have a party in her room last night?"

"No, we were just celebrating our reunion."

"And what a glorious reunion it was," declared Helen gleefully as she joined the foursome and handed Ashley the syringe, "All yours."

She went and communicated with Sally while Ashley entered the tank from the upper level. "Sally says her friend is the only Merman around the islands and he knows of no other animals suffering the black disease. She also said he is very grateful for our help."

Everyone watched as Sally escorted Ashley behind the rocks and moments later she emerged with a thumbs up signal. Will rushed to help her as she resurfaced.

Helen spoke with Sally and Rupert and advised them they would both require a series of three more injections before the treatment was complete.

-o-

When Will and Ashley rejoined the other three, Helen announced, "Team meeting in my office at eleven."

She walked off and Madison shrugged her shoulders when three heads turned to her, "I'll see you later." Without another word, she chased after Helen.

The brunette halted and held her right hand out to Madison, "Want to take a biology lesson?"

"I do as long as I can kiss the teacher."

"It's a class requirement."

"Excellent and while you were in the shower, I called Bobby and he's going to call you after work this afternoon."

Helen opened her Lab door, "I look forward to that discussion." She went to her desk and set to work.

Madison observed and listened carefully. When she didn't understand something, she asked Helen for further explanation. "So let me get this right," she said after hearing about the Merfolk history. "Sally was contacted by her people and when you and Will visited the Bermuda Triangle, you discovered the Merfolk had been massacred and it was caused by parasites that basically infected their brains and initiated them to kill each other."

"Yes, they lost all reasoning and literally tore each other apart."

"That's so sad and now Rupert and Sally may be the last of their kind from that area?"

"Yes and that's why it's imperative they be protected."

"So it's possible we may have a population increase in the not too distant future?"

"Yes and it's awfully exciting. It may be the opportunity for Sally to relocate and have a family of her own outside of here."

"That is exhilarating," agreed Madison.

By the time the couple left for the meeting, Madison has a better understanding of the mating rituals of the Merfolk.

As the pair stepped inside the lift, Madison grabbed Helen's hand and rubbed her thumb over the engagement ring, "You were very sneaky in hiding your hand from view."

"I want us to make the announcement together and celebrate the news in the proper manner."

"Do you want to have an engagement party?"

The elevator doors opened and Helen exited and turned to face Madison, "I've waited a bloody long time to marry, so yes and I'd like the full gamut of traditional expectations."

"Then that is what you shall have my beautiful bride-to-be."

Helen giggled and pulled Madison out of the lift.

Madison took the opportunity to peck Helen on the nose, "You are going to go all girly aren't you?"

"I believe that is a distinct possibility and it's not every day a woman gets proposed to by the love of her life."

Madison twirled Helen around then pulled her into her chest, "That's true, are you happy?"

"I'm absolutely over the moon my darling."

"Then I am content."

The couple waltzed into the office to find Henry, the Big Guy, Will and Ashley seated around Helen's desk.

"So what's going on?" inquired Ashley. "Do we have a new assignment and were you pair just dancing?"

"To answer the last question first, yes Madison and I were dancing and no, there is no new mission. I am happy to announce all is quiet except for the Sally and Rupert's predicament."

Madison leaned against the front edge of the desk and Helen joined her. They entwined fingers and Madison cleared her throat, "I proposed to Helen last night and she accepted."

Ashley sprang out of her seat, "Oh congratulations, I'm so happy for you both." She hugged Madison then her mother, "Well done mom, this is just terrific news."

Helen kissed her daughter's cheek, "Thank you Ashley and we are extremely happy."

Will offered his best wishes next, followed by Henry. The Big Guy stood and embraced Madison, "Welcome to our family."

The comment broke Madison's resolve and the tears flowed, "Thank you and I'm honoured to be part of your wonderful clan."

"Does this mean you are moving in?" asked Ashley as she hugged Will.

Helen fielded the inquiry, "Yes it does and Madison will be joining the team on a full time basis."

"No shit!" exclaimed Will. "That's brilliant."

Ashley cuddled Madison again, "You gave up your career for my mom?"

"Yes Ashley, she is everything to me."

Henry interrupted, "This calls for a celebration."

"Precisely, but not until tonight at dinner time, we still have work to do," put forth Helen.

"Come on Big Guy," said Madison. "I'll help you plan the menu." She kissed Helen goodbye before saying, "You know where to find me."

-o-

The celebratory meal consisted of three courses of Helen's favourite dishes and three bottles of champagne then after a rigorous two hours of love making, the newly engaged couple ended up on the bedroom floor in a tangle of sheets, comforter and limbs.

Helen had a fit of the giggles as Madison attempted to untangle herself without much success.

"How the hell did we end up on the floor?" asked the blonde.

"I believe it was during the time you asked me to do a handstand."

"Oh yes," replied Madison coyly. "That was a lot of fun."

Helen grappled Madison as she finally released her left foot from the twisted linen, "I thoroughly enjoyed what you did with your mouth."

"I'm so glad you approve."

"I do wholeheartedly and now it's my turn to return the favour, so assume the position my love."

-o-


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 19

Over the course of the next four weeks, Madison adjusted to her new profession and Helen relished in having her fiancée by her side. Helen and Ellen organised an engagement party at Nikita's and it was a resounding success.

Bobby finally bought a suit, the wedding was set down for August 2nd, and Madison was banned from accompanying Helen on her trips to London. At first she was baffled as to why until Ashley let it slip her mother was having her wedding gown designed there.

"It's fine Ash, I won't let on that I know."

"Thanks, mom really would cut off my allowance if she found out."

Ashley caught the blue and green sparkles behind Madison and uttered, "Shit, hold on to your hats, this may get a little nasty."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hello Ashley dear," greeted a deep male English voice.

Turning around, Madison knew she was leering at Ashley's father; the man Helen had once loved and been betrothed to.

Crooking his right brow, John gave Madison a thorough going over, "So, we finally meet Madison Cross. My, I must say Helen has immaculate taste in women."

"I'll take that as a compliment Mr Druitt."

"As it was intended my dear woman."

"John, what brings you here?" asked Ashley wearily.

"Do not fear Ashley, I am not here to cause a disturbance. I merely wished to make my acquaintance with the woman who has captured your mother's heart. I happened to run into dear Helen only hours ago and she passed on the enthralling news of the upcoming nuptials. My invitation has apparently become lost in the mail."

"Mr Druitt," began Madison. "That is something you will have to take up with Helen."

"I intend to. Now that I have made your association, I bid you both farewell and will inform Helen of my approval." In an eddy of blue and green, he was gone.

"That was fun," remarked Madison deadpan. "And I doubt your mom needs or wants his approval."

"Honestly, I don't know what she ever saw in that man. He gives me the creeps."

"I think he has the potential to be rather charming when it suits him."

"I still don't trust him, neither does mom."

"Come on, I need a sparring partner and considering Druitt's past, that is a wise decision. You can take out your aggression on me."

Ashley laughed at the offer, "The last time I did that you kicked my ass."

"Lucky I love you or it would have been much worse."

"We'll see Sarge, we'll see," responded Ashley playfully.

-o-

Helen slipped into bed later that night and Madison instantly reached for her and uttered in a husky tone, "Welcome home honey."

Wrapping an arm around Madison's chest, Helen kissed her on the bare shoulder blade, "It's good to be home and wonderful to have you here."

"Did everything go all right?"

"Yes darling, my business has concluded favourably," replied Helen as her hand curved the underside of Madison's left bosom.

"Mmm, I'm glad your dress is finished and I see you missed me."

Helen tittered into the back of Madison's neck and gently palmed the erect nipple, "I suspected you'd figure out the true purpose of my travels and on the second matter, I missed you terribly."

Pushing back into her lover, Madison turned her head to receive her fiancée's warm lips.

Sometime later, Madison rolled over onto her back and drew Helen onto her torso, "There are times when I look at you and wonder how fortunate I was to have met you."

"Fate brought us together darling and I'd always silently hoped to have someone love me unconditionally and you provide that."

"Thank you and Ashley and I had a visit from John this afternoon," mentioned Madison as she massaged Helen's back.

A flash of anger crossed Helen's features, "The bastard dropped by while I was at James'. He put on a song and dance and demanded to know all about you." Helen brushed her fingers across Madison's cheek, "I told him you were my greatest love and the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."

The smile on Madison's face spread, "Back at you honey."

"John was a little peeved when I informed him Ashley loved you too."

"His visit wasn't unpleasant sweetheart and he did say to tell you he approves. He said you have immaculate taste in women and I don't mind if he is invited to our wedding."

Helen's laughter filled the room, "Maybe this new John is a permanent change."

"We can only hope. Oh, Ellen called this morning to let us know the scan went well and they are having a girl."

"That is delightful news." She pressed her lips to the side of Madison's throat, "I love you baby."

Madison's moan was low and she searched out Helen's mouth. Their coupling was slow and attentive, leaving them both well sated.

-o-


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 20

The Magnus-Cross wedding day arrived and both Helen and Madison were nervous wrecks. Ashley wasn't faring much better and Ellen ended up offering her a nip of brandy ten minutes before the ceremony was scheduled to begin.

Helen paced the bedroom floor and fidgeted with her engagement ring. "Oh dear lord," she muttered. "I've never been this anxious."

Ellen took pity on her, "Helen, it's natural for a bride to be restless. On my wedding day I couldn't stop vomiting until my mother gave me a shot of brandy."

Helen stopped moving, "Is my hair all right?"

"Yes, you're stunning and Madi is going to be mesmerised."

Ashley hugged her mother, "I recommend the alcohol mom."

"All right, I'll have a wee dram."

The blonde poured a generous amount into a glass and handed it over.

Helen swallowed it down in one gulp, "Okay, I feeling much better."

Ellen laughed at her friend, "You were supposed to sip it slowly."

"Oh, too late now."

-o-

Madison looked out the guest room window and inspected the backyard. Helen had suggested they hold the wedding at Madison's Briarcliff home as the area was large enough to accommodate a marquee for the reception as well as seating for one hundred quests in front of the constructed altar.

All the guests were seated and the marriage celebrant was standing under the flower and ribbon adorned arch.

Bobby patted Madison on the shoulder, "Come on Madi, it's time for us to go downstairs."

"I can't believe I'm getting married."

"Well you are, so let's move or you'll miss the whole thing."

Madison rotated and looked at her best friend. He looked extremely handsome in his designer three-piece suit sans a tie and there was evidence of tears in his brown eyes.

"You're not going to make me cry are you?" taunted Madison.

"Probably, I'm just so thrilled for you. I know how much you love Helen and the electricity that flies between the two of you is magical to watch."

"Damn, you are going to make me cry you big lug."

"Save it for your bride and I'm looking forward to seeing my wife all decked out in her dress."

"She'll look stunning as always Bobby."

Bobby opened the door and the two friends went downstairs and took their positions.

-o-

A six-piece orchestra began to play Pachelbel's Canon in D major and Ellen appeared at the back of the aisle. She was striking in a long flowing sky blue Donna Karan designed gown. The bodice was formfitting and sleeveless, her baby bump was barely detectable, and Madison smiled when she heard Bobby's loud gasp.

Leaning back, she whispered, "You're a lucky man."

"Don't I know it?"

Next down the lawn walkway was Ashley similarly attired as Ellen. Both women had their hair up in loose chignons with white roses pinned low on the left side and looked stunning.

Madison looked at Will sitting in the front row and tittered at his reaction. His jaw was slack and his eyes wide with adoration.

Once Ellen and Ashley were in place, Helen began the slow walk on the left arm of her oldest friend, James Watson. He had been more than delighted to walk her down the aisle and his smile bore testament to his approval of her choice of partner.

Madison's legs turned to mush and buckled. Bobby reached out and propped her back up.

"Oh my god Bobby, she's so ... shit I don't know how to describe her."

"She's a goddess Madi, she's an amazing goddess."

Helen was dressed in a white satin gown inlayed with tiny pearls. The sun's beams were reflecting off them and only added to the beauty of the dress. It was strapless and showed off Helen's broad shoulders to perfection.

Madison's eyes roamed to the bare upper chest and the cleavage created by the band of scalloped material encasing the generous swells. "Oh god," she mumbled before nearly toppling over. Had Bobby not been holding onto her left elbow, she would have landed face first on the lawn.

"Whoa, steady Madi," whispered Bobby.

Helen caught sight of Madison's glazed eyes and the smile she gave her was enchanting. The brunette's hair was skilfully arranged into soft curls and held back with loose braids. The style complimented her strong facials features and her makeup was flawless.

As James presented Helen to the Madison, Bobby let go of the blonde and she stepped forward and framed Helen's face with trembling hands.

Helen locked eyes with her and remarked, "You look so beautiful."

Madison blinked back her tears, "You are my goddess, my love and my life."

The guests sighed loudly as Madison lowered her lips to Helen's and kissed her gently. Once they parted, Helen held onto her bride's hand and the celebrant commenced the ceremony.

Both brides cried when reciting their vows, as did the majority of the guests. Helen spoke of the joy and fulfilment Madison had brought to her life while Madison declared her wonder and happiness for the love they shared.

When the couple were decreed united in matrimony, Helen drew Madison to her and kissed her passionately.

"WAY TO GO MOM," hollered Ashley as the guests stood and applauded the lip locked pair.

After two minutes, the newlyweds separated and laughed. Madison's tremors had calmed as had Helen's rolling stomach.

Leaning in, Helen whispered, "I love you and you look sensational in that suit."

Madison's reply was interrupted by a wave of guests congratulating them.

When the photographs of the bridal party were completed, they joined their guests in the marquee for pre-dinner drinks. The happy couple were spending the night at the house before flying out for Rome the following afternoon. The honeymoon trip had been a gift from Ashley, Will, Henry, Grace and the Big Guy.

Madison put her arm around Helen after the main meal had been consumed and smiled for the camera being held by Henry.

"Nice one," he said before turning his attention to James and Ashley.

Kissing Helen's earlobe, Madison gently nibbled on the fleshly nubbin.

In response, Helen moaned softly and faced her bride, "You do realise I am already incredibly aroused and you are the cause."

Leaning in closer, Madison pressed her lips to Helen's ear, "I am and if it wasn't for the fact we are about to cut the cake, I would be whisking you into the house to consummate our marriage."

"Oh dear lord darling," mumbled Helen before emcee Ross called them up to the front.

An hour later, the couple were asked to present themselves to the dance area for the bridal waltz. Madison had left the choice of song to Helen and as she escorted her bride to the dance floor, she placed her left hand on Helen's and commented, "You really do look magnificent."

The gentle strum of a guitar sounded and Madison smiled as she recognised the song.

Helen put her hand on Madison's shoulder and was led around the floor.

Madison grinned devilishly when Helen started to sing "Come On Get Higher".

"If I make it through this song without orgasming, it will be a miracle," confessed Madison halfway around the dance floor.

Helen stopped singing long enough to say, "It's too late for me."

"Oh honey, we are going inside the house the second this dance is over."

The other guests joined them with other ideas and it was another hour before the couple met up again. Madison took hold of her bride's hand and they raced to the bedroom.

As Madison locked the door, Helen pressed into her back, "Oh baby, I need you now."

Happy to oblige, the blonde turned and kissed her hard, taking her breath away. Pushing Helen backwards, Madison steered her to the bed.

Helen kicked off her shoes and fell back onto the mattress, taking Madison with her, "I love you my darling wife."

A low growl sprang from Madison, "Oh god I love the way you say that my beautiful, sexy bride." She pressed her lips to the top of Helen's exposed breast and began a slow journey down to the hem of the bridal gown, "You do realise I am crushing your dress."

"Yes, but I don't care baby, just take me."

Madison lifted up the material and gasped, "Oh my god, you're wearing suspenders."

"Just for you on this auspicious occasion darling."

Madison groaned and lowered her mouth to the damp silk briefs.

Within seconds, Helen was withering in ecstasy and as she regulated her breathing, Madison removed her gown and underwear.

When Helen was able to move again, she made light work of stripping her wife of her garments.

-o-

Helen returned to the reception wearing a black pants suit and was immediately besieged by Ashley, "Hey mom, James is looking for you."

Placing her hand on her daughter's arm, Helen inquired, "Is there a problem darling?"

"He's required back in London and I offered to drive him to the airport."

"Rightio, where is he now?"

"He's over by the bar taking to John."

"Oh yes, I see him."

"So where is Madi mom?"

Helen giggled, "Uhm, she is having a shower."

Ashley stared at her mother, "I guess there is no need to ask if you've already started the honeymoon then?"

"No Ashley, that would be a complete waste of your time," answered Helen as she made for the bar.

"Damn mom, you are totally awesome."

Madison stepped in beside Ashley, "That she is."

"Oh for shit's sake step-mom, wipe that grin off your face."

Blonde eyebrows arched, "Step-mom, I really don't think I like that title."

"That's good to know, so how about mom then?"

"I'll get back to you on that one too. Now, buy the bride a drink."

"I would love to, but I have to make a trip to the airport. James has been called back to the London Sanctuary."

"Oh, that's a bummer. I was hoping to get to know him better. I really like him and even your father is growing on me."

"Shit, how many drinks have you had?"

"Two."

"Well I can't use that as an excuse for your comment then."

The two blondes laughed before going to join Helen and James.

-o-

It was past ten when Helen and Madison said goodnight to Will and Ashley. Both were horribly drunk and Madison had to direct them to the guest room twice before they got there.

She turned and headed towards Helen, who was standing outside their bedroom door, "Hello Mrs Magnus-Cross."

Helen's dimples deepened, "I rather like the sound of that."

Opening the door, Madison ushered Helen inside, "Ashley mentioned children to me tonight."

"Oh, she's had that discussion with me too. She'd like a baby brother or sister, she isn't fussy about gender."

Madison wrapped her arms around Helen, "Seriously, if you want to have another child, I am more that fine with that."

Helen's eyes expanded, "Really?"

After kissing the brunette on the chin, Madison answered, "Yes and I will even." She stopped and collected her thoughts, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I am even willing to be the birth mother."

Helen giggled softly, "Now I know you are inebriated."

"Sweetheart, I had two glasses of champagne and one beer, I'd hardly call that intoxicated."

"You have a valid point and I am very moved by your offer. Maybe we can talk about it later."

"All right Helen, are you ready for bed?"

"I am and I'm looking forward to our first night as a married couple."

"I am too sweetheart."

-o-

Once the pair settled into bed, Helen initiated the slowest love making Madison had ever experienced and when it ended, she cradled Helen in her arms and cried.

Lifting her chin upwards, Helen searched her lover's eyes and saw a deep sadness, "What's wrong darling?"

"I'm scared."

"What of baby?"

"When I'm old, you'll no longer want me."

"Oh Madison, please don't think like that."

"I can't help it. There will come a time when I'm too old to work by your side."

"You know, this is not ideal subject matter for a wedding night."

"I know and I apologise, but the way we just made love left my emotions a little raw."

"I'm sorry. I wanted it unhurried so I could map every touch and response to my memory."

"That's what made me think that one day that's all I'll be."

Helen rose up on her elbow, "Baby, you are tired and it has been a big day. Sleep and we will discuss this soon."

"You're right, I am tired, goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight and thank you for a wonderful wedding."

The comment brought another round of tears from Madison. She finally fell asleep from pure exhaustion and Helen watched over her.

Helen had gone through similar fears from previous lovers who she confided with about her gift, but none had affected her in the way Madison had. The subject was overly emotional and one that had to be thrashed out sooner rather than later.

-o-


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 21

After spending a week exploring the wonders of Rome together as a married couple and staying at Helen's villa on Capri near Naples, Helen and Madison returned to Sanctuary on August 10th and within twenty-four hours of their arrival, the team was off in pursuit of an Abnormal spotted in Russia.

Moscow's Sanctuary head had asked Helen for assistance and she was happy to oblige. The hunt took two days and resulted in the relocation of the reptilian Abnormal to Spain where several of his species were already living in a small community.

When the team returned home, Helen went directly to her Lab and Madison assisted Ashley in dismantling the weapons they had used then carried out maintenance and cleaning.

Ashley caught Madison looking at her and queried, "Okay, what's on your mind? You look like you want to ask me something."

Since the wedding, Madison had not broached the subject of her mortally again with Helen, but was curious to learn more about her wife's past. "Is it true your mother kept you frozen for over a hundred years?"

"Yes, because of her crucial work she wasn't in a position to have a child, especially out of wedlock. My mother was very lonely for a long time and wanted somebody to love, so I was implanted and brought to term."

"Helen had mentioned it in passing a while back and I can understand her reasoning."

"My mother is very loyal to those she loves and I'm glad you came into her life. I've never witnessed this side of her; she is totally at peace and loves you so much."

"Thank you Ashley."

"You're welcome."

The duo finished their task in silence then Madison asked Ashley to workout with her.

-o-

Helen glanced up from the microscope when she heard the door open, "Hello darling."

"Hey there my gorgeous wife."

Swivelling on her chair, Helen opened her arms and Madison stepped inside the comfort.

"Mmm, you smell nice, did you just have a shower?" purred Helen.

"Yes, I just kicked Ashley's ass in the gym again."

Tittering, Helen nuzzled into Madison's neck, "You raise that poor girl's hackles with your skill."

"I know and she is so competitive and hates to lose."

"Ashley has enormous talent, but you are above her level."

"Thank you sweetheart, but don't sell yourself short. I love watching you in fight mode and you are downright sexy when you drop and do a leg sweep."

"Are you attempting to seduce me?"

Madison lifted Helen's head, "Is it working?"

"You just have to show up and it works."

"I'll respect your Lab time and leave you to it."

"Except for the fact I know Will is on his way, you and I would be exploring that notion a little closer."

"Good because that is one of my fantasies."

"Oh do tell darling."

Madison kissed Helen passionately then withdrew from her embrace, "Maybe I'll tell you about it tonight."

"You are a bloody tease Mrs Magnus-Cross."

Madison opened the door, "I seem to recall from this morning how much you enjoy me being a tease."

Rolling her eyes, Helen let out the cutest chuckle, "I believe you have me figured out darling."

"Yes I do, see you later sweetheart."

"Where are you off to?"

"On a secret mission and I will be back this evening."

"Am I not to receive a clue then?"

"No honey, bye."

Helen watched as her wife disappeared from view then called Ashley down to the Lab.

Ashley entered the room minutes later, "Hey mom, what's up?"

"Do you have any idea what Madison is up to?"

"All I know is she's gone to Abbotsford and whatever she is doing will take eight hours. I offered to tag along, but she declined the proposal."

"I'm sure we'll know in due course."

They didn't and Madison continued to travel to Abbotsford on a daily basis when not involved in a mission. She didn't reveal the nature of her trips to anyone, but when curiosity got the better of Ashley three weeks later, she followed Madison on her motorbike.

Madison knew she had a tail the second she sped onto the BC-91 ramp and there was no doubt as to who is was, she'd caught a glimpse of the black Honda CBR 600 RR being ridden by someone wearing black leathers and a white helmet – Ashley's model of motorbike and her preferred attire.

Madison thought for a moment it could have been Helen, but knew her wife was still in bed when she'd left the house. The blonde smiled behind her headgear at the memory. Helen had been particularly amorous upon waking and Madison had been merciless in her reciprocation. As a result, her wife had been left behind in a stupor.

As Madison powered up, she checked her mirrors to see if Ashley followed, she did. Knowing the youngest Magnus wouldn't give up that easily, Madison reasoned it was all right if she discovered her secret.

-o-

An hour later, Madison pulled into the car park of the Abbotsford Airport. Taking off her headwear, she slid off her Norton and pulled the phone from her jacket.

"Good morning Ashley," she said seconds later.

_"Hi Madi, what are you doing?"_

"Not much, just out for a ride and you?"

_"Me too, it's such a beautiful day."_

"I called to let you know I'll be here for the next seven hours if you want to go do something else."

Ashley relented, _"Oh you saw me then?"_

"I did, just before the BC-91 ramp."

_"Shit, I didn't even last five minutes."_

"Don't be too hard on yourself Ash."

"_I gather you are flying out to somewhere."_

"I am, so there's no sense in following me."

_"Okay, I'll see you later, bye."_

"Bye."

Ashley observed Madison amble over to the Coastal Pacific Aviation hanger and wondered why the older blonde hadn't simply asked if she could fly her to her destination. Ashley waited until a helicopter took off from the landing zone before heading home.

-o-

As Ashley removed her helmet her mother entered the garage.

"So where pray tell did Madison go?" she asked.

"Oh mom, uhm, she rode to Abbotsford Airport then took a chopper flight."

Helen's brows rose, "What the dickens is she up to?"

"No idea, but she did spot me."

With a grin, Helen asked, "Oh Ashley, are you slipping?"

Blonde locks swayed, "No, she's just that good."

"Well, you'll not get any argument from me."

"I didn't think so," agreed Ashley as she draped an arm around her mother's shoulders. "Whatever she is doing, I'm sure it involves surprising you."

"All I know is it is costing $81,000. Madison withdrew that amount from Barclays six weeks ago."

Ashley smirked, "I think I may have an idea what Madison is up to. Leave it with me and I'll have the answer by tonight and how cute is it that you two have a joint bank account."

"Right you are then, I'll leave it in your capable hands and Madison and I are just like any other married couple."

Ashley giggled through her reply, "Oh no mom, there are a few glaring differences."

Helen swatted her daughter on the arm and called for the lift, "Behave."

-o-

Pulling her motorbike into the garage, Madison wasn't surprised to find Ashley waiting by her Honda. Getting off the seat, she took off her headgear and said, "Hello Ash, what's up?"

"I have to go pick up some supplies from Vancouver Airport. Mom and Will got called out by Detective Kavanaugh to a suspicious murder in town and I thought you might want to come along for the ride and help me with the crate."

"Sure, just give me time to use the bathroom and I'll meet you at the helipad."

"You got it."

Madison ran to the nearest toilet then met up with Ashley a few minutes later. The younger blonde was going through the pre-flight check as Madison took her seat in the Bell 206L-4 and observed the pilot.

Two minutes into the flight Ashley asked, "Hey Madi, what's the current airspeed?"

Without hesitation Madison checked the indicator positioned in the middle of the top rows of dials on the instrument panel, "90 knots."

Ashley turned her head to look at the older blonde and smirked, "Thank you."

Realising she had been caught out, Madison back pedalled, "Oh shit, would you believe that was a lucky guess?"

"Ah ... no."

"Well done on figuring out what I've been doing."

"Thanks, so how far advanced are you?"

"I'm halfway through," answered Madison excitedly. "And I've already earned my private pilot's licence."

"Wow congrats. Are you going the whole hog?"

"Yep and I should have my commercial licence at the end of next week if I can continue to attend classes every day. I've got plenty of flight time accumulated, so maybe I'll have my professional licence in a month."

"That's great and mom will be thrilled when you tell her."

"Speaking of your mother, does she know anything?"

"She's aware of the fact you are taking flights out of Abbotsford and you withdrew money from your joint account."

Madison giggled, "Yeah, I thought she'd discover the financial aspect of my training. I gather you told her about Abbotsford?"

"Sorry, but I had to tell her something."

"Don't apologise Ash, I don't expect you to lie to your mother on my behalf, besides when she spots the 2,600,000 dollar withdrawal at the end of the week, she is sure to ask me questions."

"Holy fuck, what are you buying? Oh hang on; you've purchased another chopper with extra-long range fuel tanks."

"You really do have your mother's intellect."

"Bloody hell, mom will wet her pants when she finds out. She has wanted a second bird ever since she added the Talon to the fleet at Vancouver Airport."

"The Talon?"

"It is a small two seater helicopter."

"I see and the new one is my belated wedding gift."

Ashley gave Madison a sly grin, "I thought your wedding bands were?"

"They were, but I'm hopeless when it comes to your mother."

Ashley guffawed briefly, "She's no better with you. So, when do you take delivery?"

"It's arranged for Friday morning unless we have an op to attend to."

"Cool, do you need a co-pilot?"

"Do you know of a smoking hot, kick ass mean mother of a pilot?"

Ashley roared with laughter, "Indeed I do."

"Good, let her know we need to be at Abbotsford by nine."

"Roger that and we can get Hank to fly us there."

"He's a pilot too?"

"Yeah, so is mom. That's why she's been thinking about another chopper."

"That makes sense and is there anything your mother can't do?"

Ashley grinned smugly, "Yes, she can't figure out how not to leave visible bite marks on your collarbone."

"Oh good god, she can't, but I'm not complaining."

"You guys are pretty active hey?"

"Yes we are."

"Sweet," replied Ashley in a satisfied manner.

-o-

It was after nine when the two blondes returned home to find their partners in the kitchen with the Big Guy.

Madison stood behind Helen's chair and kissed the top of her head, "Hello sweetheart."

"Hello love, how did the pickup go?"

Ashley answered after pecking Will on the lips, "Good and I'll sort through the container in the morning. So what's on for dinner Biggie?"

"Roast chicken and vegetables."

"Yum, I'm starving."

Madison sat down beside Helen and came clean, "I have something I need to tell you."

"Will this in anyway explain your long absences?"

"Kind of, we take delivery of a new Bell 407 helicopter on Friday morning. Happy belated wedding gift honey!"

"Oh good god darling, you are too much and thank you. I must say, that's an extraordinary generous present."

"You and your work are worth it."

Helen placed her hand on Madison's right thigh and squeezed, "I'll thank you properly when we retire for the evening."

"Oh way to go mom," cheered Ashley as the Big Guy served dinner. "I really like this new found openness of yours."

"I do too Ashley. Now let Will tell you two all about our latest case."

Will did with enthusiasm then the two couples went to their respective suites for the night.

-o-

Madison jumped out of bed when she heard Helen's scream. She grabbed her Beretta 93FS from the side table drawer and focused her eyes to the darkness of the bedroom. She relaxed when she saw her wife lying in their bed and fast asleep. Putting away the gun, she climbed back into bed and hugged Helen to her chest.

Seconds later, she drifted back to sleep only to be woken by a blood curdling cry.

"NO ... NO ... DON'T GO BABY."

"Ssh honey, you are dreaming," soothed Madison.

"You ... can't ... die ... don't leave me alone," mumbled Helen. "Please Madison ... stay."

The blonde gently stroked her wife's stomach, "It's okay honey, I'm right here."

Helen's eyelids fluttered open and she began to weep, "Madison, oh baby."

"It's all right sweetheart, I've got you. You were having a nightmare."

"It was bloody horrible, you passed away."

"Ssh, I'm right here."

Helen cradled her wife's cheek, "Madison, there is something I want you to know."

"If you are about to tell me you won't be able to live without me, you can stop right there."

Wiping away her tears, Helen admitted, "It's true, I plan on following you."

"Don't say that."

"Madison, I've made up my mind and that is final. Without you by my side, my longevity would see me return to a life of loneliness and isolation. That is something I do not wish to experience again."

Madison removed her arms and rolled out of bed.

Helen sat up, "Where are you going?"

"I can't talk about this right now," replied Madison in a broken voice. Throwing on a robe, she left the room.

Helen found her moments later sitting out on the balcony. Taking a seat beside her, Helen took hold of her left hand, "I didn't mean for you to be upset darling."

"I know, but I can't bear the thought of you killing yourself when I die. It just breaks my heart and the work you do is too important to end."

"Ashley and Will will carry on in my place."

Madison turned her head, "Helen, if I survive another forty years, Will and Ashley in be in their fucking sixties and seventies. You are assuming they will still be together at that stage or at least continuing the cause. Let's just say they marry and have children, by then it will be your grandchildren who work alongside you."

"Madison, that may well be true, but I won't want to live without you. You are more important to me than my work."

"Fuck, let's be honest Helen, I'll be old and wrinkled and you won't want me."

"Damn it, I don't love you because of how you look. I love the person you are on the inside. How can I make you understand?"

"I do comprehend, but do you have any idea how guilty I feel?"

"There is no need to be guilty darling."

"There is. I don't want your beauty, compassion and intelligence to end just because I am no longer alive. Your whole existence was borne from your father's desire to help the Abnormals of the world and I don't want that to cease. Will told me what you said to him when you first attempted to recruit him. You stated that good doctors come and go, but the great ones have always seen beyond the boundaries of science, beyond the known. The great ones dare to believe in the unbelievable. Helen, you are one of the great ones and it is unthinkable for you to turn your back on those who will rely on you in future just because I will be gone."

"It makes no difference; I will not carry on without you, whether it's next week, next year or in fifty bloody years."

Madison stood and dragged Helen to her feet, "I will leave you before I allow you to kill yourself."

Helen burst into tears, "Then that will only hasten my demise."

Madison's heart broke to observe such torment and she pulled Helen closer, "Oh god, I'm so sorry sweetheart. I could never leave you. Oh honey, I didn't mean a word of it, please don't cry."

"If you left, it would not save me."

"I realise that, it was stupid of me to say it. I'm really sorry baby."

"So you should be, it hurt me greatly to hear such words from you."

"Ssh honey, I'll never say it again," promised Madison before pressing trembling lips to Helen's neck, "Don't cry, I love you so much that the thought of you passing just drives me to say dumb things."

Helen stopped sobbing and switched the topic, "Ashley has agreed to have an injection of my blood when she turns thirty."

"See, she can carry on the legacy with you."

"I planned on telling you later, but now I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

Madison blurted out her confession, "I've been going to Abbotsford Airport to obtain my professional pilot's licence and the chopper cost 2.6 million."

Helen laughed, "Is there anything else you wish to admit to?"

"Yes. When you were in Oslo, if Ashley hadn't interrupted us I was going to put on a strip show for you. Then when you arrived in Alaska, I was ready to do it."

"I was aware of your intentions and I fell in love with you more when I realised just how far you had come in getting over your fear and hurt."

"That's because of you."

"When you were in the hospital the last time, Justine arrived demanding to be there for you. I was nice at first, but when she persisted in seeing you, I kind of assaulted her to make my point."

Madison tittered softly, "I know, Bobby told me about it. On our wedding day I was that nervous and turned on by you, Bobby had to hold me up when my knees buckled and I nearly toppled over."

Once she stopped giggling, Helen admitted, "I needed a tipple of brandy to settle my stomach and Ashley threw up twice."

"Oh god, that's so funny," noted Madison before brushing her lips across Helen's ear. "I'll never leave you."

"Thank you darling. So how about you take you wife back to bed?"

Madison gave her lover a cheeky grin, "How about we stay out here a little longer?"

"Oh darling, I'm awfully fond of your ideas," whispered Helen before Madison's lips captured hers.

-o-


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 22

Will approached Madison a fortnight later while she was busy studying in the library. "You got a minute?" he enquired while sitting down next to the blonde.

Madison put down the aviation manual, "I've always got time for you."

"I'm not really sure how to ask this, but has Ashley said anything to you about what she would like for her birthday?"

"No, but she was hinting about how married life makes her mother very happy."

"That thought did cross my mind, but it might be too soon."

"Do you love her?"

Will grinned wildly, "Yes I do."

"Does she love you?"

"Yes."

"Well, there's your answer."

"That's very logical I guess."

"Someone once asked me the same questions about Helen, so I'd go with that because we've worked out pretty good."

Will chuckled for a second, "As Ashley says, you pair are awesome together."

"Yeah we are and speaking of my charming wife, she is due home any minute." Madison stood and collected her study material, "I'll catch you at dinner time Will."

"You got it Madi and thanks for the idea."

Madison's iPhone rang as she entered the corridor, "Hello honey."

_"Hello darling, can you come to the bedroom now please?"_

"Oh it sounds like you missed me."

_"Yes I have so hurry up. I'll be waiting baby."_

"Oh god, I'm on the way and welcome home."

-o-

"I really do enjoy the way you welcome me back," confessed Helen an hour later.

"Well, when my wife needs my attention I'm there. So how was your meeting?"

"Extremely probative, there is certainly enough evidence to suggest a few ex-members of Nikola Tesla's now defunct vampire army are still in existence."

"So it's off the Russia we go."

"We leave the day after tomorrow and link up with the Moscow and Grozny teams."

"That's good and I'll still be able to take my commercial pilot's exam."

Helen lazily stroked Madison's faint chest scars, "Yes and it allows enough time for James to join us. Our informant says the four vampires have only just fed today, so they won't be on the hunt for more prey until Friday."

"A case of good timing then?"

"Yes, it's very fortunate." Helen turned to look at the clock, "Seems as we are not expected for dinner for another two hours, I've a couple of issues I'd like to discuss with you."

"Go ahead sweetheart."

"Do you have any thoughts on a birthday present for Ashley?"

Madison giggled into her wife's neck, "You're the second person to ask me that today and I am basically clueless except for one idea."

"Who else asked?"

"Will, he's a little stumped."

"Oh I'm sure he'll come up with something appropriate for the occasion."

"I think he is going to propose."

"I agree wholeheartedly and couldn't be happier."

"That prospect ties in with what I thought about last week. I was thinking we could give Ashley a holiday. She could certainly do with a break."

"Magnificent idea darling and she has been hinting about taking a trip to Las Vegas for the last month."

"Okay then, I'll organise a hotel and airplane seats tomorrow morning. I'll even throw in some spending money."

"Have I told you how much I love you for the way you treat Ashley?"

Smirking, Madison gripped Helen's right shoulder, "You have and have I mentioned how much I adore our family?"

Helen turned and kissed Madison's arm, "A few times darling, certainly enough to let me know that if we have a child together you will spoil them rotten."

"That's very true and you can be the disciplinarian with your steely glare."

Laughing, Helen pecked Madison's right nipple, "Yes and scare them with the Big Guy."

"Oh he would get a kick out of that."

Inching upwards, Helen kissed her wife's chin, "That sounds like you really do want to have a child."

"I do, but not for a couple of years, I want to enjoy married life with you before we are bombarded with no sleep and dirty nappies."

"Oh my love, that's what Ashley and the others are for."

"You're an evil woman Doctor Magnus."

"And don't you forget it."

"I won't honey. So, is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Yes, Ashley is informing Will tonight about her decision to share my gift."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with that."

"I hope so. The offer will also be extended to him. If he is truly to be my protégé, it would be advantageous to have him around for many years."

The sides of Madison's lips turned downwards.

"I would like you to consider it also."

Blonde brows practically jumped off Madison's forehead, "Are you serious?"

"Very much so Madison, especially after our conversation regarding your mortally concerns. I've thought of nothing else since and I can promise you the adventures of many, many lifetimes."

Madison grinned broadly, "I suppose that's one way to avoid the nightmares."

"It is entirely up to you darling and I'll respect your decision."

Madison pulled her wife closer, "I don't have to think it over Helen. If that means being able to be with you just the way we are now then I consent. I guess you're stuck with me now."

Helen's eyes filled with tears, "I love you my darling and that pleases me."

"I love you too and would you like to join me in the bath?"

Helen smiled coyly, "I could be persuaded, just don't go splashing water all over the floor like the last time."

"I beg your pardon Your Royal Highness, but that was your fault after you became amorous and attacked me from behind."

"That may well be true, but tonight it will be your responsibility."

"Oh good god, what a thought," whimpered Madison before Helen's mouth captured hers.

-o-


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 23

The Sanctuary team arrived home late Sunday night and Helen asked Will and Ashley to join her and Madison in the office. The four assembled fifteen minutes later and took a seat.

Helen was leaning against the edge of her desk holding an envelope which she handed to Ashley, "Happy birthday from Madison and me."

Ashley jumped out of her chair and hugged her mother than Madison, "Thank you mom and Madi."

"You're getting it a day early," explained Madison as she moved next to Helen and took hold of her left hand.

Ashley gasped when she pulled out the plane tickets, "Wow Las Vegas, this is super awesome. Thank you both."

"You and Will have the week off, so go pack. Your flight leaves at 9 am," clarified Helen with a grin.

Ashley embraced her mother and kissed her then Madison again, "I love you both and this is going to be so cool."

Will stood and wrapped his arm around Ashley's waist, "Before we go I'd like to thank you too."

Helen dipped her head, "You are welcome and we'll see you for breakfast at seven."

"Goodnight," chorused the young couple before rushing from the room.

"Well that went over well," commented Helen as she grabbed her wife's hand.

Ashley flew back into the room all agog, "I just found the receipt for the hotel. You booked us into the Grand."

"It is a special trip," responded Madison. "So it warranted a little something extra."

"And there's a room account credit of $5,000. You two totally rock." The blonde kissed them both, "This is going towards blackjack."

Helen gave her daughter a stern look, "Ashley."

"I'm only kidding mom, I'll use it on poker too."

"I'm sure you'll find much better things to spend it on," joked Helen.

"Oh by the way, Will has agreed to the blood injection mom." Ashley looked at Madison, "And?"

"Don't worry Ash I have no intention of leaving your mother."

"Cool, this is one hell of a birthday, see ya."

"Will and I had an interesting conversation yesterday," mentioned Madison as she led Helen out of the office. "He told me all about a little adventure the two of you had in the Sanctuary submarine last year."

"Oh yes, the parasite episode in the Bermuda Triangle."

"So he actually did kill you?" questioned Madison as she ushered Helen out into the hallway.

"Yes, he contained me a sealable section of the sub and extracted the oxygen. It was the only way the parasite would look for a new host and depart my brain. Once the liquid like intruder left my body, Will froze it with a fire extinguisher then revived me."

"Wow Helen, you were lucky he figured it out."

"I had full confidence in Will during my moments of full lucidity."

Madison chuckled, "Yes he mentioned you went a little freaky on him."

Helen grinned at her wife, "Darling, I was a tad more than freaky; I was totally bonkers."

"Well, thankfully Will is a resourceful kind of guy and you both survived."

"Speaking of resourceful, you were very clever in drawing out those vampires last night."

"Once I used myself as bait and ran directly at them, I knew they wouldn't be able to resist the offer and be susceptible to a few shots from a stunner gun."

Helen hauled Madison into their suite, "I know I can't resist your charm and you can bite me anytime you like sweetheart."

Pulling Helen into her embrace, Madison kissed her passionately and commenced divesting her of clothing.

-o-

"I thoroughly enjoy these quiet moments we share in bed," confessed Helen while dragging her fingertips along the curve of Madison's well-defined left iliac furrow.

Madison's skin tingled with the feather like contact and she snuggled into her wife's chest, "I do too. It's when I get to ask you questions and learn more about your past and the interesting characters in your life."

"I suspect Henry, Ashley and Bigfoot have imparted many a story regarding my associates and connections."

"They have, but I think there may be more."

Helen tittered softly, "There is much more my love."

"Is it true you knew Louis Pasteur?"

"He was a close friend to my father and in fact was my god father."

"That is so cool."

"I was also fortunate to list the authors Jules Verne, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and H. G. Wells as friends."

"Biggie told me Prime Minister Winston Churchill gave you a bottle of wine on D-Day."

"Yes he did and that blaggard Nikola Tesla drank the contents so as to secret a bloody De-vamper inside the bottle."

Madison lazily dragged her index finger across Helen's raised right nipple, "You have a love hate kind of relationship with Tesla, don't you?"

"Yes, the man can be absolutely insufferable at the best of times then very sweet and endearing at others."

"He has the hots for you and thinks he is charming when he baits you with his taunts."

"Well, it is auspicious for me that I have a wonderful wife who could kick his arse if necessary."

"Oh don't worry honey, I had that conversation with him last night. He knows you are off limits and he respected my direct approach."

"Wonderful my love and to show my appreciation, I am taking you out to dinner at Alfredo's tomorrow night."

"Is that the place Will and Henry are always going on about?"

"Yes, it's the finest Italian restaurant in Old City and those two often use my name to obtain the back room for private dining with Grace and Ashley."

"Well I look forward to our date."

"Never let it be said that I don't know how to show my wife a good time."

"Honey, you show me brilliant times whenever we are together, especially in bed."

"Thank you for the resounding endorsement."

"So who else from history did you know?"

"I was acquainted with several United States Presidents."

"And they would be?" prompted Madison before pecking her wife on the breast.

"To name just a few and not sound like a terrible braggart, Warren G. Harding, Dwight D. Eisenhower, Teddy and Franklin D. Roosevelt."

Madison lowered her head and ran the tip of her tongue over the rosy nubbin, "I love you and I don't think it is bragging when you talk about your historical associates."

Helen's body trembled, "Thank you and your energy level is fairly impressive this evening."

To emphasise that very point, Madison captured her lover's breast in a warm suckle and Helen responded eagerly.

-o-


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 24

With Ashley and Will absent from Sanctuary, Madison found herself immersed in extra work while Henry also took on more responsibility and was now accompanying Helen and Madison on missions of a permanent basis. The likable Tech was overjoyed at the changes and handled himself commendably when the team tracked down an Abnormal with the gift of flexibility.

The subject was a six-year-old boy who had become separated from his family during a migration to a safer haven. The child was located some thirty miles from Old City and swiftly reunited with his distraught family.

Madison had been in awe as the group weaved their way through the meandering network of underground tunnels that connected a labyrinth of secluded beings to other catacombs in Vancouver.

Once the team arrived home, Madison assisted Henry with a full security systems diagnostics while Helen busied herself in the Lab with research.

Madison sought out her wife two hours later and entered the Lab carrying a tray containing a teapot and a plate of freshly baked scones. "Hey Helen, I thought you'd appreciate some fresh tea."

Looking up from her notes, Helen grinned brilliantly, "You read my mind darling, I was just about to take a break."

Refilling the fine china cup on the desk, Madison took a seat and waited as her lover took a small sip and sighed.

"There's nothing quite like a good cuppa to get the mind working again," suggested Helen.

Madison scoffed, "I ought to be jealous of the way you sound when drinking Earl Grey."

With a substantial smirk, Helen lowered her eyes, "I believe the noises you coax from me are quite formidable."

Madison blushed, "Uh huh."

"Cat got your tongue darling?"

"You are nothing but a tease Mrs Magnus-Cross."

"Only when it comes to my wife." Helen stood and retrieved a watch from the top desk drawer. Handing it to Madison, she explained, "I've been meaning to give you this for some time. It has a digital display for messages in case you need to be contacted."

"And 911 indicates there is an emergency back here, right?"

"Very good, you are learning fast."

Helen returned to her chair and Madison detected a slight crossing of her brows.

"What's on your mind honey?" she asked.

"I received some disturbing news this morning."

"Go on and by the look on your face it's not good."

"No, it seems that those ignorant bastards "The Cabal" have been experimenting again."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Nor did I when I first heard of their latest atrocities."

"Wait on; it's not the feline/human hybrid again?"

"Unfortunately it is. I'm waiting for word on the location of their current Lab."

"Obviously they'll need to be shut down," pointed out Madison knowing exactly how infuriated Helen would be feeling.

"That is the plan. All this bloody chaos created by them is avoidable. If only those fools could see the Abnormals pose no threat until those twits make modifications to their genetic structure."

"But isn't it their initiative to use the Abnormals to save human life?"

"I highly doubt that is their motivation, although it certainly is control they truly seek."

The conversation was interrupted by Henry's voice on the hand held radio lying on Helen's desk.

_"Doc, we got trouble. Security breach third level, southern passage. I count four heavily armed intruders."_

Helen's reaction was speedy. She jumped up from her chair and ran to the door. "Lock us down Henry," she instructed over the radio. "And I need the security protocols fully operational A-SAP."

Madison followed her wife without need of direction.

_"Got you on screen Doc and security breach has been recertified. I got them caught between sections three and four."_

"Well done Henry," responded Helen as she called for the service lift.

Madison withdrew the 9 mm from her leg holster and waited.

As the couple entered the car, Helen quickly said, "Once we reach the level, we'll enter the hallway they are situated in from a connecting room. These people are obviously here to send us a message."

"Understood," acknowledged Madison as she checked her ammo pouches. She had sixty spare bullets plus the fifteen rounds already loaded in her Berretta.

"Two against one, those odds hardly seem fair," retorted Helen as the two women ran from the lift and into the corridor.

"Henry, status?" she asked while turning the corner.

_"Doc, they have stun grenades at the ready and are positioned outside the door of the two rooms sealed off from the others."_

"Let's drop in on our unwelcome guests, shall we?" recommended Helen with a wink as she entered a room to her right.

Madison stood by and watched as her wife grabbed a chair and climbed atop to open a security-sealed hatch. She hoisted herself up into the ceiling cavity and a grinning Madison followed.

The two women crawled to another trapdoor directly above the four black fatigue attired figures.

Helen's fingers ran over another control panel and a hydraulic door opened in the next section of building structure. Reaching in, she retrieved two gas masks and a small canister.

Madison pulled on the mask that was offered to her and waited as Helen prised open an air vent, ripped the top off the canister and dropped it onto the floor of the hallway.

Madison moved to her left when several bullets hit the panel of ceiling she was crouched over. She relaxed when she remembered the building material in that section was bulletproof.

Helen glanced at her wife and smiled prior to opening the access. Dropping through into the gas-filled section below, she observed Madison as she followed closely behind her.

Effortlessly, Madison landed on the toes of her boots and surveyed the four prone bodies.

Suddenly the steel security door in front of them slid up to reveal Henry, the Big Guy and a security team. All were wearing masks and quickly assisted Helen and Madison in relocating the trespassers to the garage.

The four intruders were bundled into the back of a black Chevrolet Express van and Bigfoot took up position in the driver's seat.

Removing their masks, the others tossed their uninvited callers' weapons into a nearby storage bin.

"Ack, ack, anywhere in particular?" inquired the Big Guy while starting the motor.

"No, I'll leave that decision entirely up to you," replied Helen knowing full well her friend was fully intending on scaring the hapless and unconscious men once they came to.

With a toothy grin, Bigfoot put the vehicle into gear and took off while the security team withdrew.

"Well done everyone," quipped a beaming Helen as she turned to Henry and Madison.

"Does this kind of invasion happen often?" asked Madison as the trio moved towards the lift.

"No, not anymore," answered Helen. "It used to be a daily occurrence, but Henry's modification and adjustments to the Em shield and security systems make it much harder for interlopers to gain access. I am baffled as to how they managed to elude the security team though."

"I'll look into and make the necessary changes Doc and I gather that was just a friendly reminder from "The Cabal" to stay out of their business," said Henry.

"Yeah like that worked," scoffed Madison.

The three returned to the third level and tidied up the mess before Helen went on a walk throughout the facility and Madison joined Henry with a stroll around the perimeter to physically check the sensor and control devices.

-o-

By six ten that evening, Helen was in possession of the site on Easter Island that was being utilised by the newest batch of Cabal scientists.

Madison joined a preoccupied Helen in the kitchen moments later, leaned over her chair, and kissed the top of her head, "Are you okay?"

Reaching up, Helen rubbed her wife's arm, "Yes Madison, I was just deep in thought."

Taking a seat, Madison asked, "Are you planning your next move?"

"Indeed I am, but we'll wait for Ashley and Will's return before acting. Whitcomb will be expecting us to retaliate straight away, but she is out of luck in that department."

"Sweetheart, you are awfully cute when you get all aggravated."

Helen's features softened, "I don't think cute is the correct word to use to describe my current mood, that woman just riles me so."

Checking her wristwatch, Madison placed her left hand on her wife's shoulder, "Don't let her get to you Helen."

"You are correct, but it just infuriates me when she sends her goons to our home."

"That's understandable. Do you want me to stay home?"

Helen turned and ran her fingers down her lover's face, "No darling, I'll be fine. You go to flight school."

Madison's eyes misted over, "If you need me, I'll stay."

Helen smiled deeply before saying, "I'll always need you my darling, but I shouldn't encroach upon your plans just because that bitch pisses me off."

Returning the smile, Madison conceded, "I love you sweetheart and will be back in a couple of hours."

Leaning in, Helen placed her lips to Madison's throat, "I simply adore you and will see you soon."

"If you don't stop what you are doing, I'll be in no condition to ride my bike let alone fly."

Giggling against the pulsating point beneath her lips, Helen licked downwards before straightening up, "Remind me where I was when you get home."

"Oh I definitely will my beautiful wife."

-o-

Ashley and Will arrived home early Monday morning and after sharing their vacation exploits in Helen's office, Will promptly announced their engagement.

Once congratulatory hugs and kissed were exchanged, Helen discussed plans to infiltrate "The Cabal" facility via helicopter and destroy data and hopefully rescue any Hybrid that may be present. Henry was to disable the security system while in the air and the team enter the building after landing on the rooftop under the cover of night.

After a 9,881-mile flight to Mataveri International Airport on Easter Island in the cargo plane, the team set about unloading the Bell helicopter and necessary equipment. Helen went about making final adjustments to several containment cages in case they were needed.

The team of eight went over the strategy a final time before boarding the helicopter with Ashley at the controls. As they approached the location, Henry opened his laptop and bypassed the buildings security protocols and Ashley landed on one of the three available rooftops shortly afterwards.

Everything went according to plan until the team was set upon by a security team of ten during their egress to the roof. During the fracas, Madison was forced into hand-to-hand combat on several occasions and was inadvertently separated from the others. She eventually found her way to the stairwell and reached the rooftop after locking then jamming the service door with a discarded combat knife.

Helen was ahead of her partner and turned to look at her when she heard the sound of boots on the surface, "Are you okay?"

"Yep, just keep going Helen, time is running out. The security system will be fully operational in less than three minutes," replied Madison while ambling forward on unsteady legs.

Scrutinising the dimly lit fifty feet that separated them, Helen stopped her progression towards the skid pad of the chopper and shouted, "NOT WITHOUT YOU I BLOODY WELL WON'T!"

As Madison neared, the doctor saw the knife handle protruding from the blonde's side. "Oh dear god," she mumbled. "You're hurt."

"PLEASE GO HELEN, THEY ARE ON THE WAY. I LOVE YOU, BUT YOU NEED TO GO NOW," instructed Madison forcibly as twelve men burst through the previously locked door.

The horror on Helen's face said it all and she didn't have time to react as Madison fell to her knees then collapsed onto the concrete surface. Helen was grabbed roughly from behind and hauled into the helicopter by Will and Ashley.

In the scramble, a bullet grazed Helen's left bicep, but she didn't feel the contact. Her heart crumbled as Henry navigated away from Madison. She screamed as she watched a Cabal operative stand over her wife while she struggled to stand and fire a round from his pistol. The blonde fell sidewards and Helen's body started to shake with shock.

Will gripped Helen's shoulders and advised her, "We'll go back for her, but not right now. We have to find another way in."

"They just fucking shot her Will, what's there to return for?" Helen squared her shoulders and set her jaw, "Whitcomb is dead. If it's the last thing I ever do, I swear I will kill that fucking monster with my bare hands."

The silence that followed was deafening and each person on board grieved for Madison in quiet sorrow.

-o-

In the wash-up, no Hybrids had been located, but Henry did retrieve all the computer data research before destroying the network. Helen and Will had gathered up all existing hard copy files while Ashley took great pleasure in rigging the Labs to explode wit a delayed timer.

It was a hollow victory for the Sanctuary family and Helen retired to her rooms to mourn alone once they arrived back home.

Will checked on her two hours later and handed her a small wooden box and envelope. He openly wept as he spoke, "Madi was prepared. She wanted me to give you these in the event something happened to her."

With grief etched deeply onto her features, Helen choked out, "Oh dear god Will, how can this be true?"

"I don't know and I'm so sorry. I'll leave you to it."

Helen reached out and grasped his arm, "Please stay dear friend."

He nodded as Ashley entered the living area. She immediately embraced her mother and bawled. Will slipped out of the room then broke down in the hallway before finding solace on the firing range.

Twenty minutes passed before Helen was able to regain her composure and open the box. Inside was a digital disc and her heart shattered into a million pieces all over again. "I can't do this Ashley," she whispered.

"You don't have to mom, just leave it for now."

"Oh god, she should never have been separated from us."

"Mom, Madi had our backs the entire time. She took out five dweebs so we could get to the stairwell. She protected us all and gave us safe passage."

"I can't go on without her Ashley."

"I know mom, I know."

The shrill ring of Helen's cell phone pierced the silence and with trembling hands, she withdrew it from the inside pocket of her jacket. "It's Madison's number," she mumbled.

"What?" exclaimed a shocked Ashley.

Helen asked coldly, "Who is this?"

_"Doctor Magnus, Dana Whitcomb here. I believed you have something of mine."_

"You vile heartless slapper, I have nothing of yours."

_"Now, now Doctor, that's not actually a true statement."_

"What we retrieved was not yours to begin with and you can't possibly have the audacity to claim ownership considering you stole it in the first place. Now that we have it, every last piece will be destroyed."

_"Oh Doctor, I wouldn't be so hasty if I was you."_

"Don't tell me what to do you evil piece of shit."

_"My, my Magnus, where have all your proper English ladylike manners gone?"_

"For god's sake Whitcomb, you executed one of my people in front of me and you want me to be polite. Well fuck you! I don't have any intention of placing dangerous data back into your hands."

_"That's such a pity Doctor and here I was all ready to make a trade with you."_

Helen exhaled and scoffed, "Trade? Don't insult my intelligence Whitcomb."

_"No insult intended, but I want that data returned and am willing to exchange it for something of yours in return."_

Helen's patience dissipated and her anger rose, "Stop playing games, you have nothing of mine."

_"I'm not too sure about that, I seem to have something you left behind."_

Helen gasped loudly and her heart pounded.

_"Have I got your attention now Doctor?"_

Gritting her teeth, Helen calmly answered, "Yes."

_"Very good. Simply put, you return the research files to me and I hand over your unfortunately injured team member."_

Helen reached for her daughter's hand and squeezed, "Are you telling me she is alive?"

_"That I am Doctor, but she does require urgent medical care to ensure she stays that way."_

"Then give it to her," demanded Helen indignantly.

Ashley let go of her mother's hand and rushed from the room to inform the others.

_"Oh no, I prefer her in her current unconscious state and posing no threat."_

"You're a fucking animal Whitcomb," seethed a now wobbly Helen.

_"No, I'm just a business woman and you have ten minutes to decide. Call me back on this number when you are ready to deal."_

"How do I know she is still alive?"

_"You don't, but by the look of the elegant wedding ring on her hand, I'm sure her husband would appreciate the return of his most attractive wife."_

Helen bit her bottom lip and stopped herself from correcting Whitcomb's assumption regard Madison's marital status. Anonymity would work in Madison's favour and give Helen the upper hand, so instead she replied, "I don't need ten minutes to make up my mind. My team member is worth far more than the data."

_"Very good Doctor Magnus,"_ uttered Whitcomb condescendingly. _"I will contact you shortly with arrangements for the exchange."_

"The deal is off is she dies in the meantime," snapped Helen while reining in her escalating emotions.

_"Of course, I'll have my people tend to her wounds without more ado."_

Helen ended the call and burst into tears when Ashley, Will, Henry and Bigfoot raced into the room. "She's alive!" she exclaimed before being engulfed by everyone.

-o-

Madison remained limp during the phone conversation the late-forties red head was having on her phone with Helen. Through half lidded eyes, she scanned the room she was in and ignored the pain invading every pore of her body. She could still feel the knife blade in her side and the burning pain in her right thigh wasn't diminishing.

As she listened to the woman she now knew to be Cabal's Director of Logistics and Operations Dana Whitcomb converse overconfidently and arrogantly, Madison weighed up her options. With slow movements, she inched her fingers to her holster to find it was empty, so was her Bear close quarters combat knife sheath.

The blonde almost giggled when she realised she had a weapon embedded between the ribs on her left side. _"Crap, how dumb am I?"_ she thought as Whitcomb put Madison's phone in her trouser pocket.

"Raul, take our prisoner down to medical and have Doctor Lowe patch her up. Nothing fancy mind you, she only needs to survive for the fourteen-hour flight to Vancouver. As soon as I have what I want from Magnus, she can expire for all I care. I'll call the airport and have the jet prepared."

"Yes ma'am," acknowledged the six-foot black haired male to Madison's right before wheeling the gurney out of the room.

Madison mapped the direction to her brain and planned her escape. The trip was short, only four doors along the corridor and into a small empty medical room. Madison made her move when Raul turned to leave. She gripped the handle of the Blackhawk knife and withdrew it as she sprang off the stretcher. The three and a half inch blade dove deeply into the man's left side and he turned to her in reaction – it was too late.

Madison wrapped her left arm around Raul's throat and pressed tightly, "That's for stabbing me and this," she explained while ripping the knife upwards and twisting. "Is for shooting me, you asshole."

In response Raul gurgled and slumped to the floor heavily.

Madison retrieved her Berretta from the back of Raul's belt as well as her knife. Pulling off her vest and black shirt, she inspected the bleeding two-inch incision between her middle ribs and grabbed a dressing from the shelf to her left. She swiftly located a bandage and wrapped up the pad, applying as much pressure as she could tolerate.

Next, she dropped her fatigue trousers and was relieved to find a small calibre through and through gunshot entry wound to her left thigh. Finding some antiseptic fluid, Madison washed the hole thoroughly then valiantly fought back the agony and nausea.

Once her thigh was bandaged, she redressed and sought out Whitcomb's office. With weapon drawn, Madison opened the door and confronted the shocked woman.

The red head was standing at the side of her desk and instantly dropped the file she was holding.

Waving her gun, Madison gave firm directions, "Put my phone on your desk then step away."

Whitcomb complied then remarked, "It seems I underestimated you."

"You did and I suggest you review your recruiting requirements, you employ dumb people." Madison picked up her phone and tucked it inside her vest pocket, "You and I are going for a ride to the airport."

"You wouldn't get out of this building alive," threatened Whitcomb.

"Oh that's just not intelligent of you to suggest that. You see, I know you don't have the balls to take me on yourself. You hire goons to do your dirty work because you are a coward and will do what is necessary to save yourself. Right now I am your only avenue for survival. People like you don't make personal sacrifices, so I'm looking pretty good right about now."

A look of indignation spread across Whitcomb's face and her shoulders dropped.

Madison sneered, "Looks like I struck a nerve. Get on your phone and ask your driver to bring the car around to the main entrance, times ticking."

Again Whitcomb did as asked and a minute later, she walked out of her office with Madison by her side.

Three minutes passed as the two women make their way to the elevator then to the front lobby. No one noticed as the duo exited the glass double doors because most were preoccupied with the explosions that had occurred in the lower levels minutes earlier. People were still racing about and following the evacuation protocols and making their way to the assembly areas.

Madison gripped Whitcomb's arm tighter as she opened the door of the waiting vehicle and pushed the redhead inside. Both women settled onto the back seat of a black Lexus sedan and Madison kept the muzzle of her pistol beside her leg and aimed at Whitcomb.

"Direct your driver to take us to your private jet hangar at Mataveri Airport," ordered a slightly perspiring Madison.

Whitcomb pressed a button on the door handle and lowered the dark glass partition separating the front and rear of the vehicle. "Oliver, drop us to the hangar."

"Right you are ma'am," came the clipped reply.

Once the glass screen was raised, Whitcomb inquired, "So what do you plan on doing with me?"

"At this stage you will fly to Vancouver Airport with me. What happens after that will not be up to me, I believe you will have to answer to a higher power."

Sarcasm dripped from Whitcomb's next words, "Oh you are exceedingly loyal to your boss."

Madison snarled, "Yes I am and that concept is completely lost on you no doubt."

"Money buys me all the loyalty I require."

"Well your money doesn't seem to be working for you at the moment."

"We'll see," countered Whitcomb smugly.

"You do realise your days with "The Cabal" are over. You will not be returning to your evil plans for eradicating those who are different from you or using their powers for your dreams of world domination."

"Again, we will see."

For all her calm and bravado, Madison detected the other woman's trembling hands as she reached for her cell phone and called Helen.

Helen answered angrily, _"So where is this fucking drop to take place?"_

"Well a hello to you too," quipped Madison.

_"Oh god darling, it's marvellous to hear your voice ... I ... I thought you were dead."_

"Not quite, but about halfway there. I'll be at Vancouver Airport in approximately fifteen hours. We will be arriving on a private jet, so you may want to meet me there with some backup. I have Whitcomb with me and you might want to destroy all the Hybrid data before you leave. I am in control of the situation."

_"Oh Madison, I am so bloody relieved to know you are still with us. I love you darling and am extremely proud of you."_

"Back at you, see you soon Doctor Magnus."

_"All right my darling, we'll be waiting."_

Closing her phone, Madison looked at the alabaster skinned woman sitting opposite her and recommended, "You look like you could use a drink. Go ahead; it may be some time before your next one."

In silence Whitcomb poured herself a generous glass of malt whisky from the mini bar then reclined back on the leather seat and sighed heavily.

-o-

Madison dismissed Oliver once she ushered Whitcomb out of the vehicle. He tipped his hat and disappeared out of the car park. "We'll go aboard and wait for take-off, shall we?"

"They will come looking for me," declared Whitcomb as she climbed the stairs of the Gulfstream V.

"No they won't. You'll be regarded as a liability once they discover what's happened and let's face it, they'll just replace you with some other idiot with a shit load of money."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your little shadow organisation is very dangerous. The Abnormals of the world don't pose the threat that you have been brainwashed into believing. They have the right to live out their existence like humans. All you and your cronies see is the dollar signs and the possibility of power. You purport to endeavour to save mankind, but you have no concept of humanity and the fine balance between it and other species."

Madison motioned for Whitcomb to take a seat.

"By that passionate speech I'd say you've spent way too much time around the almighty Magnus."

"Yes I have and I thank my lucky stars every day. Beneath the dark I see the light and the beauty of those who don't fit the mould of normal."

Whitcomb was about to reply when there was an announcement from the pilot advising they were cleared for take-off.

"You better fasten your seatbelt Whitcomb," suggested Madison. "We've got a long flight ahead."

"You best worry about yourself; you have blood seeping through your vest and pants."

"I'll be just fine and if I happen to feel light headed, I'll shoot you first then pass out."

"You talk tough, but I wonder if you can live up to your words."

"Maybe I should just shoot you now and have you shut up, that way I can have a nice nap."

"I don't think your boss would appreciate that decision."

When the plane levelled out, Madison got to her feet and went to the galley. She returned with two bottles of water and two oranges. Passing one of each to Whitcomb, she said, "Unlike you, I treat captives humanely."

Whitcomb snarled, "I really don't like you at all."

"Fantastic, that makes us even. Now shut the hell up or I will categorically shoot you."

-o-

Madison disembarked the jet with Whitcomb in front of her. Her loss of blood during the flight had caught up to her and she was unsteady on her feet and light headed as she stepped off the last stair.

Helen's old model black Mercedes pulled up alongside the hangar and the rear door opened.

Will stuck his head out and asked, "Going our way?"

"Always," responded Madison as she pushed Whitcomb forward. "Get in and mind your head."

A black Chevrolet Express van pulled in behind and a grinning Henry waved to Madison from the driver's seat. She closed the door on the redhead and headed to the rear of the van.

Helen opened the door and Madison stepped up, "Hello there sweetheart."

"Oh god Madison, it's ever so good to see you. Now sit down and let me look at your injuries."

"That can wait, because I'd rather kiss my wife first."

In reply, Helen hugged the blonde and kissed her feverishly. Their lips and bodies remained locked in rapture until the van came to a stop inside the Sanctuary garage.

"Welcome home darling," announced Helen breathlessly as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"It's good to be back."

"We are going straight to the Infirmary and attending to your wounds."

Shutting the door, Madison kissed Helen again, "Okay honey, but first I need to do something."

"Yes, I believe I have a matter I need to attend to also."

"After you sweetie," offered Madison with her trademark grin.

Overwrought with reality, Helen pulled her closer, "I really thought you were dead."

"Ssh baby, I'm a little banged up. but right where I belong."

Wiping away her tears, Helen collected her raging emotions and moved away from the van.

Bigfoot and Will were standing on either side of Whitcomb while Henry called the lift.

Helen approached the auburn haired woman and glared, "How dare you send you ruffians to my home and threaten my family."

"All is fair in business Doctor," retorted Whitcomb self-righteously.

"Fair? You do not know the meaning of the word and to try to trade a human life for genetic madness is deplorable. Your days of plotting against the Abnormals are over. You will be transferred to the UK Sanctuary until the Executive Committee decide what to do with you. Thankfully that decision is not entirely up to me because I would not hesitate in shipping you off to Siberia."

"Lucky me," snickered Whitcomb dryly.

The anger and heartache finally broke and Helen slapped Whitcomb across the face, "Yes, lucky fucking you."

The redhead staggered backwards before regaining her posture.

Madison reached out and squeezed her wife's shoulder. Helen stepped aside and the blonde moved in closer to Whitcomb. Without hesitation, she formed a fist and punched the woman in the mouth.

Whitcomb doubled over and Madison snarled, "By the way, if it was up to me, I would have shot your sorry ass on the plane. Oh and here's one last piece of news, I don't have a husband; I have a beautiful wife and that was for causing her, our family and the Abnormals hell all this time."

Whitcomb straightened up in time to see Madison take hold of Helen's hand and enter the lift.

The door closed and Madison collapsed into her spouse's arms, "I think I'd like to sleep in tomorrow morning."

"I prescribe breakfast in bed my love."

Madison managed a weak smile, "And you?"

"Most definitely."

-o-

Once Helen had cleaned Madison's wounds, she set about sealing the laceration between her fifth and sixth ribs. "You were very fortunate the blade missed vital organs and only nicked costal cartilage."

Reaching out, Madison touched Helen's hip, "I was very lucky sweetheart and having my own private doctor doesn't hurt either." She kept her hand in place, not wanting to lose the comforting contact.

"The gunshot wound to your Quadriceps Femoris muscle has slightly damaged your Vastus Medialis and was close to severing your femoral artery and nerve."

"I guess you really are my lucky charm sweetheart."

"So tell me how you managed to escape."

Recounting the events in detail, Madison slowed her speech as Helen tied the last suture, "I'm so tired baby. Is it okay if I go to sleep now?"

"Of course it is. Don't fight the sedative darling. I'll be right here with you."

Closing her eyes, Madison gave into the beckoning slumber and mumbled, "Where's Ashley?" She drifted off and didn't hear the reply.

"I've no idea love." Helen pondered the question herself as she grabbed her phone.

Her daughter had fled Sanctuary the moment she was informed Madison was alive. Up until then all of Helen's calls had gone unanswered.

_"Hello mom,"_ Ashley replied softly.

"Where the hell are you?"

_"In the garage and I'm sorry I took off."_

"Would you care to explain your behaviour?"

_"I just needed to get away. How is Madi?"_

"Come to the Infirmary and see for yourself."

Ashley wavered for the briefest of moments then walked towards the elevator, _"I ... can't."_

"Ashley, she is going to be just fine and asked about you."

The younger woman's voice choked with tears, _"My heart broke when I thought she was gone."_

"I know my darling, so did mine, but she is home now and we must concentrate on that jubilant fact."

"And my heart tore into two when you screamed in the chopper."

"At that precise moment, I was under the impression I'd lost her and a part of me died, but thank goodness everything is going to fine now."

Ashley closed her phone and entered the medical room a short time later. She embraced her mother and they both watched over Madison before talking.

"I don't ever want to feel that pain again," admitted Ashley while sniffling back more tears.

"I agree, so I'd like you to go see Sylvio Rudd and purchase new vests for everyone. Money is no concern; I want the best on the market with the absence of gaps in the side seams."

"I'll go first thing in the morning and I'm overjoyed to have Madi home."

"As am I darling."

"Hey Ash," murmured Madison. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Fresh tears cascaded down Ashley's face, "Yeah well don't do it again. I don't ever want to see my mother in so much agony again."

"You got it."

Bending down, Ashley kissed Madison's forehead, "That was too close Sarge."

"You're telling me. Do you want to give me a hand up to the bedroom?"

"A wheelchair is a more fitting option," suggested Helen. Realising her wife wanted to speak privately with Ashley, Helen added, "I'll be up in a minute darling. I have to clean up here first."

"Okay sweetie."

Gradually, Ashley aided Madison upstairs then helped her into the bathroom, "You sure you'll be okay on your own?"

"Yes and before you go, tell me how your mother was?"

"After wailing and screaming she closed off and retreated here. I've never seen her like that and when Will gave her the disc and letter, she couldn't look at either."

"I'm really sorry Ashley."

"It wasn't your fault Madi, that honour belongs to Whitcomb. I'm just relieved you are alive."

"So am I and thanks for the reality check."

The younger blonde stepped in and embraced Madison, "You are more than welcome and I'll see you later."

"I love you Ashley," countered Madison in a broken whisper.

"I love you too," wept Ashley as she backed out of the room.

When Madison was left alone, she stripped off the hospital gown then inspected the waterproof dressings. Turning on the water, she stepped in under the jets and sighed as the water washed away the dirt and blood from the past two days.

-o-


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 25

Helen opened the door to the Observation Room and stared at Dana Whitcomb. The woman was curled up on the bed and gazing up at the ceiling.

"Come to gloat?" she inquired.

"No, I'm here to inform you that you will be taken to London at nine o'clock in the morning. Your fate will be determined in due course."

"I'm surprised that you have declined to make the decision, seems you are the Head of the Global Network."

"I excused myself due to my personal involvement and bias."

"I guess I deserve what I get."

"No, you deserve much worse," snapped Helen before departing. She went to her suite and found Madison struggling with a pair of navy blue boxers.

"Can I help?"

"Yes please, my balance is a little off." Madison stepped into the underwear as Helen held them up, "Thanks sweetie."

"Welcome, now it's time you slept."

"Are you going to join me?"

"Yes darling. I'll just have a shower first."

Madison pulled back the covers and slowly settled on her back.

Helen grabbed a negligee from the chest of drawers and headed to the bathroom. She returned minutes later and snuggled into Madison's chest.

"I'm sorry you had to go through the past two days."

"It can hardly be said it's your fault, I'm just pleased to have you home."

"Helen."

"Yes darling?"

"You weren't planning on going on without me, were you?"

"I didn't see how I could."

"I fully understand and I'd like to talk more about it later, but I'm struggling to stay awake."

"Go to sleep my darling with the knowledge I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too, so very much."

Helen observed her sleeping wife for over an hour before being pulled into slumber's gravity.

-o-

Madison groaned in pain and opened her eyes. Helen was still nestled on her chest and fluttered her eyelids open.

"What is it?"

Madison managed to whimper through gritted teeth, "Pain baby."

Getting out of bed, Helen went into the bathroom and returned with a glass of water and two tablets, "That should alleviate the pain."

"Thanks sweetheart," responded Madison as she sat up gingerly and digested the pills.

"Do you need anything else darling?"

"Just you."

"You will always have me," replied Helen before settling back into bed.

Madison slowly rolled onto her side and draped an arm around her wife, "Ah, that's much better."

"Are you more comfortable now?"

"Yes honey."

"Good, go back to sleep Madison."

"Mmm, you smell nice."

"So do you."

Madison's hand cupped Helen's breast securely, "Goodnight."

"Night my love."

-o-

It was after seven thirty when Madison woke. She was spooned into Helen's back and in need of pain relief again. Removing her hand from her wife's breast, she slowly inched out of bed and entered the bathroom.

After taking two tablets, she padded slowly into the living room then out onto the balcony. Taking a seat on a recliner, she waited for the ache to ease. As she passed the time, she drifted back to sleep.

Helen found her less than an hour later and left her to rest. After showering, she dressed in a black pants suit and pink Oxford shirt. Going to the kitchen, she organised pancakes, fruit and yoghurt then went down to the garage.

-o-

Placing the tray on the coffee table in her quarters a short time later, Helen stepped out onto the terrace and knelt down beside Madison.

The blonde woke with a start, "Oh hey there honey."

Running fingers through short strands, Helen's dimpled smiled greeted her wife, "Good morning darling, would you like to go back to bed for breakfast?"

"It doesn't look like you are dressed for bed."

"That can easily be remedied. I'm only dressed because I had to bid our guest a fond farewell."

Madison chuckled softly, "You didn't slap her again, did you?"

"No, but the thought was there and Ashley literally beat me to the punch. How are you feeling?"

"I got up and had more pills around half past seven. My leg was aching, but I'm fine now."

"Well, I promised you breakfast in bed, so let's get you comfortable." Reaching out, she helped Madison to her feet.

Once Madison was sitting up in bed, Helen disrobed and slid in between the sheets. Madison gawked at her and uttered, "You are the most erotic woman I have ever seen or been with."

"Thank you darling. All compliments are greatly accepted and I pray it's just not the medication talking."

Madison's next comment was accompanied with a sly grin, "Of course your nakedness is a total distraction and influenced my words."

Helen giggled, "That was the plan."

Madison passed Helen a forkful of pancakes, "Any problems with Whitcomb?"

"No, she was very subdued once Ashley struck her."

"She's under the impression her colleagues will mount a retrieval in the not too distant future. I told her yesterday she was a liability."

"You're absolutely correct. The woman has drawn far too much attention of late and that won't be tolerated by her unscrupulous cohorts."

"So what will happen to her?" inquired the blonde in between bites.

"She'll be exiled to some remote area to live amongst Abnormals. Her fate will be discussed when I meet with the other Sanctuary Heads and Executive Committee."

"Hopefully she'll learn to understand them and have a change of heart."

"Time will tell," surmised Helen before being offered more food.

"How was Ashley at breakfast this morning?"

"Your quiet word with her seems to have done the trick. She was more relaxed, especially after seeing Whitcomb off."

"Yeah, it certainly was a rollercoaster of emotions for everyone and I have to admit it felt good to hit that bitch."

"Yes I agree and with a bit of luck that gamut of emotions won't be repeated."

Madison picked up a strawberry and popped it into her wife's mouth. Tracing a thumb along the full bottom lip, she smirked, "God Helen, I love you so much and I thought I was never going to see you again."

Licking the fruit juice off Madison's thumb, Helen groaned and closed her eyes as a lone tear escaped the corner of her right eye.

Madison brushed it away, "I'm right here honey."

Nodding, Helen rested her head on Madison's shoulder.

The blonde removed the tray from her lap and placed it on the bedside table. Gathering Helen in her arms, Madison held her as she cried. She offered words of love, longing and comfort as her wife poured out her heart. Madison wept along with her until their privacy was disturbed by a call from Ashley confirming Whitcomb had been handed over to members of the UK Sanctuary. John had met them at the airport and was personally escorting the redhead to London.

After ending the conversation with Ashley, Helen snuggled onto Madison's chest and asked, "Last night you said you understood how I felt."

"That's true. If anything happens to you I won't go on without you. You are my breath and I wouldn't hesitate to follow you. I fully comprehend how you feel and respect your decision to do so, just promise you'll wait until it's definite if I am presumed dead again. It really would have sucked if you'd gone before knowing I was still alive."

Helen allowed herself a short giggle, "I have to agree my darling."

"Okay, now that's settled I can tell you that is basically what is on the disc and the envelope contains all my legal paperwork leaving everything to you and Ashley."

"I couldn't look at it."

"I know baby."

"Ashley is going to see Sylvio. I've ordered new vests without gaps in the sides."

"Good move and I was thinking of inviting Bobby and Ellen to dinner Saturday night."

"That would be nice and it would do you good to spend some time with your friends." Helen felt Madison twitch and inquired, "Is your leg hurting?"

"Yes, it just started."

Helen untangled herself from her wife's arms and retrieved some pain relief and water.

Afterwards, Madison lay down and got comfortable, as did Helen and the couple were face to face and embracing.

"You feel so good in my arms," declared Madison after a moment passed.

"Mmm, so do you darling."

Madison kissed Helen tenderly then said, "You taste like strawberry."

"As do you."

"I want to make love, but I don't think I'm up to it."

"That's very wise thinking on your behalf and I don't want you overdoing it."

"Will you stay with me?"

"I'm not going anywhere unless there's an emergency."

"Thank you Helen."

The pair conversed in between lingering kisses until they both grew tired and slept for several hours.

-o-

Thankfully there were no urgent telecommunications that day or for the entire week. Madison's recovery was slow, but it was due to her emotional state rather than her physical. Her guilt at having put everyone through the wringer played heavily on her mind and she availed herself of Will's professional services. After two lengthy sessions in succession, the guilt evaporated as she came to terms with her own feelings.

Will had been kept busy that week having meetings with Henry, Helen and Ashley.

As Sunday drew to a close Madison drove to her final flight lesson before her scheduled test on Monday. She was pain free in the morning and her stitches were beginning to itch.

It was well after ten that night when she returned home to find Helen, Ashley, Henry and Will had gone on a mission two hours earlier. Although disappointed at not being included, she knew it was the right decision and Helen called her from the plane at midnight.

"Hello sweetheart."

_"Hello my darling, sorry we got a communique asking for assistance."_

"I understand, so where are you headed?"

_"The Himalayas, there has been a sighting of a bear like creature in a remote village. Some reports are saying he is human and raised by Asian Black Bears after he became lost in the foothills as a small boy some twenty years ago."_

"Sounds fascinating and you've got a long flight then."

_"Yes, but I wanted to wish you luck for tomorrow."_

"Thanks and you and the team be safe."

_"We will and I'll let you get some sleep. Oh, how was your leg?"_

"It was fine, but it misses you."

Giggling briefly, Helen replied, _"I miss it too. I love you and will speak to you tomorrow."_

"Okay, love you, bye."

Madison turned off the light and quickly found sleep.

-o-


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 26

It was late afternoon when Madison pulled her truck into the garage and she was immediately greeted by the Big Guy.

"I hope all went well," he said while opening the driver's door.

"Hello and yes, I passed with flying colours."

The Big Guy grinned at the joke, "That is good news and I've prepared your favourite meal."

Patting her friend on the left shoulder, Madison declared, "I appreciate it and I'm famished."

-o-

Once dinner was consumed, Madison showered then spent some time with Ray down in the security alcove before retiring for the evening. She was sound asleep when Helen called several hours later.

"Hey sweetheart," answered Madison woozily.

_"Sorry I woke you."_

"I'm not, how's the expedition going?"

_"Slow, the little bugger is very elusive and a right royal pain to track. Our initial contact confirmed the blighter isn't human nor an Asian Black Bear."_

Giggling, Madison turned on the lamp and sat up, "That's a bummer."

_"Yes I'm afraid it is. We've set a trap and are hopeful of a capture soon."_

"Well good luck sweetness."

There was a soft moan of the other end.

"Are you all right honey?"

Helen gulped, _"Yes, I'm just missing you."_

"I happen to be missing you greatly too."

_"Grrr, moving right along, how did your exam go?"_

"Excellent, you now have another fully qualified pilot at your disposal."

_"Magnificent and congratulations darling, we'll celebrate in earnest when I return home."_

"I look forward to it and Biggie baked me a cake."

_"I think that man is totally smitten with you."_

"Nah, you still hold that honour sweetie." Madison heard Ashley's voice in the background and knew what was coming.

_"Darling, I have to go, we've trapped the little beastie."_

"Okay bye."

_"Love you and talk to you soon."_

"I love you too."

-o-

Two days later while Madison was out spending the day with Bobby and Ellen, Helen phoned to inform her the team was two hours out from Vancouver Airport. Madison drove back to Vancouver right away and picked up four exhausted people.

Her passengers slept for the short trip home and had to be roused before making their way upstairs to the living quarters. Madison followed Helen into their bathroom and helped her undress.

"I've never seen you this tired before honey."

"No one got any sleep the entire time and once we had the bear, it made this terrible wailing sound."

"Oh, the poor thing."

"The good news is we tagged him then discovered he has a mate. When we released him, his partner joined him."

Tittering, Madison noted, "I just love a happy ending."

Helen stepped into the shower, "So do I and the blood sample analysis can wait until I've slept."

Bobbing her head, Madison gathered up the dirty clothes and took them to the laundry. When she returned, Helen was sleeping soundly, so she went to help Henry. She was running a system's diagnostic when her wife called hours later.

"Hey sweetheart."

_"Are you busy?"_

"Yes, but it's nothing that I can't leave until later."

_"Good because I need you."_

"I'm on the way," replied Madison before ending the call.

Henry nodded with understanding, "Go Madi, I can finish up here."

"Thanks H."

He laughed at her quick reply, "She's got you whipped."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Madison started to run but pulled up when the stitches in her leg made their presence known. "Damn it," she muttered as the lift car arrived.

By the time she entered the bedroom, she was near naked, but stopped taking off her bra when she saw Helen talking to Ashley by the doorway of the ensuite.

The younger blonde gawked then blushed, "Oh Madi, looking good."

Madison's raging libido took a swan dive and she turned heel. Picking up her discarded shirt and trousers, she quickly redressed then returned to the bedroom. She was annoyed with herself for misinterpreting Helen's summons and angry at the turn of events. It had been over a week since she had been intimate with her wife and it was taking its toll. Avoiding Helen's eyes, she asked, "So what's up?"

"Sylvio's just contacted Ashley and our latest supplies are in. Unfortunately she is overtired and needs to sleep."

"I'll go pick them up," interrupted Madison crossly. "Do I have to pay him too?"

"Yes," replied Ashley before yawning.

Helen followed suit, "Thank you."

"Yeah whatever," muttered Madison as she departed.

Ashley frowned at her mother, "Oops, someone is not happy."

"It would appear so."

"I'll talk to you later mom."

"Rightio, sleep well."

"You too."

Seconds later Helen snuggled back into bed and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile down the corridor, Madison kicked the lift door and cursed, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She pressed the button for the lower level then struck the wall with her boot.

Henry's concerned voice came over the intercom, _"You okay Madi?"_

She waved to the camera without looking up, "Yeah H, just getting rid of some frustration."

_"Oh okay, let me know if I can help you out."_

"Thanks, actually you can help. After I've picked up this delivery, you want to go into town for dinner at Alfredo's?"

_"Hell, you know I can't say no to that kind of invitation."_

"Great, I'll see you when I get back."

-0-

Henry took a bite of fettuccine then asked, "So what's got you so mad?"

"My own stupidity."

"I wouldn't say you are stupid."

"I would. Since I was shot, everyone seems to be walking around on eggshells and I keep putting my foot in it."

"Yeah, unfortunately that's true about the eggshells part."

"And because of my injuries, Helen has been withdrawn."

Henry's brows crept upwards, "Oh you mean you guys haven't?"

Madison swallowed her ravioli, "Yes, we haven't made love for over a week and when I picked the team up from the airport, she didn't even acknowledge me."

"Let me guess, when she phoned you earlier, you assumed it was a booty call?"

"I did, but it was only to ask me to go to Sylvio's warehouse."

"Maybe the Doc's still got your near death on her mind and is holding back."

"You're probably right H, but I thought she had all that sorted after speaking with Will."

"Talk to her," suggested Henry. "If you confront her, she is less likely to ignore the problem."

"Yeah like that's going to happen in the next couple of days. She'll be busy with research and Sally and Rupert are due their next injections, so I'll be in the background."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Do you miss being a cop?"

"I do, but only when Helen and I are apart. I mean I love being part of the Sanctuary team, but I'm beginning to question my value to the operation."

"Have these doubts popped up this past week?"

"Yes and logically I know it's only because I've been restricted physically."

"I'm no expert Madi, but you did go through a pretty shitty experience. It's probably got you second guessing everything."

"You're right and I do need to talk to my wife."

"The Doc loves you and she needs to know how you feel."

"Yeah and thanks for talking to me."

"Hey, that's what family is for."

"True, do you want to grab a movie while we're out?"

"Sure. Grace is working the graveyard shift, so I'm all yours."

"Cool and I'm sure Helen is still asleep anyway."

She was and didn't stir when Madison arrived home after midnight. Henry and her ended up taking in two movies and a game of mini golf.

Madison took a quick shower, dressed in boxers and a tee shirt then slept on the couch. She couldn't sleep in the bed without waking Helen and she knew her wife needed to rejuvenate.

-o-

Madison woke at sunrise, dressed and went for a workout. After a shower, she went to the kitchen for breakfast before going for a bike ride.

Before she knew it, she was pulling up in front of Bobby's house. Sliding off her bike, she walked up the drive and tapped on the front door.

Moments later, she was greeted with a bear hug, "Hey Madi, it's good to see you."

"Hi Bobby, sorry for dropping by unannounced."

"Are you kidding me, you don't need an invite."

The pair entered the house and settled in the kitchen.

"Ellen's currently visiting her parents in Manhattan," explained Bobby.

"I'm sorry I haven't spent more time with you guys lately."

"Madi, don't apologise. You've only just gotten married and moved to another country. We know where you live and can visit more."

"Speaking of which, can you two make it for dinner Saturday?"

"Sure can, Ellen's back tomorrow."

"Great and you are more than welcome to stay the night."

"Sounds good, so how is your beautiful wife?"

"Tired, she's been pretty busy."

"And you?"

Madison told her best friend what had happened, careful to leave out information he didn't need to know.

"Holy crap Madi, how awful for everyone and I'm so relieved you have recovered."

"I miss the force," blurted out Madison with tear-filled eyes.

"Well it misses you and you always have the opportunity to come back."

"I know, but I think I'm just out of sorts after being shot."

"That's understandable and Ellen and I are always here for you."

"I know and vice versa."

Bobby looked at his watch, "You want to grab some lunch?"

"That's a great idea and it's my treat."

"You got it."

-o-


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 27

Helen leaned back from the microscope and made a notation in her journal. She had been working in her Lab for the past four hours without interruption and required a break. Going over to the sink, she poured herself a fresh cup of tea and was leaning up against the counter when Ashley walked in moments later.

"Hey mom, have you seen Madi?"

The reply was flippant, "Uhm no, I haven't as a matter of fact."

"What's going on with you two?"

"Why do you ask?"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Yesterday before she went to Sylvio's?"

"Don't you think that's a little strange?"

"Yes, but I just assumed she wanted some privacy after having to deal with everything that's happened."

"Shit mom, you can be so fucking dense some times."

Light brown eyebrows instantly rose, "I beg your pardon Ashley?"

"You heard me. We've been away for four days while Madison has been recovering from her ordeal on her own. Didn't you notice how upset she was to find me in your bedroom yesterday? She was expecting to be with you and if I'm not mistaken by the crestfallen expression on her face, you and Madi haven't had sex for nearly two weeks."

Putting down the china cup, Helen glared at her daughter, "Damn it Ashley, that's none of your concern."

"You're wrong. Your happiness is my business and if you don't wake the fuck up and realise your wife has basically been missing for the past two days, you'll lose her."

Helen's face contorted with pain, "Oh dear god, what have I done?"

"You've pulled back from her and my guess is you're afraid of getting close because you don't want to feel the agony of losing her again. Now is not the time to immerse yourself in work. Mom, Madison is alive and you need to fix this now."

"Thank you for the wakeup call."

"Don't thank me, just make it right."

Helen gripped her daughter's forearm, "You are absolutely correct; I've been haunted by how scared I am of losing Madison."

"You're the most logical person I know, but don't you think your behaviour is hurting Madison?"

"I know it is, but I've just been too tired to think straight."

The Big Guy entered the Lab carrying an enormous floral arrangement, "Ack, ack, these were delivered at the front gate for you Doctor Magnus and I don't think you'd care to hear my opinion on the matter."

"See mom, I rest my case," barked Ashley before leaving with the Big Guy.

Helen picked up the attached card and cried as she read Madison's handwriting.

_My darling Helen,_

_I know you are frightened, so am I, but nothing except my love for you is guaranteed. I'm not planning on going anywhere without you. I have loved you from the moment you turned around in your medical room and smiled at me. How I feel will never change._

_Forever yours,_

_Heart and soul,_

_Madison xxxx_

"Pray tell, what is wrong with me?" muttered Helen as she rushed from the Lab.

Entering her bedroom moments later, she placed the flowers on the fireplace mantle then reached for her phone.

_"Hello Mrs Magnus-Cross,"_ answered Madison after two rings.

"Hello darling, I am frightfully sorry."

_"I don't want your apology."_

Helen gasped, "You don't?"

_"No, but I do want you to do something."_

"Anything darling, just name it."

_"I want you to step away from the duties of Sanctuary for two hours. Take Will with you and go somewhere to talk. I thought we were past this, but obviously I was wrong."_

"I can do that for you."

_"Honey, you aren't doing it for me, it's for you."_

"Agreed Madison, I'll go find Will immediately."

_"Good and I love you Helen."_

"I love you and the flowers are magnificent."

_"I'm glad you like them."_

"We will just be fine baby."

Madison growled softly, _"I know we will honey and I'll see you soon."_

"Be safe and come home to me."

_"Sweetheart, you are my home."_

"As you are mine."

-o-

Helen tracked down Will and they drove to the partially demolished city bridge know as Dead Bridge. Helen poured out her feelings and fears and Will offered his thoughts at the appropriate intervals. Helen sobbed on his shoulder at times and felt better once he explained it was natural to react the way she did.

When the pair returned home, Helen was relieved to spot Madison's motorbike parked alongside Ashley's.

"Thank you Will," she said while racing to the lift.

"Think nothing of it Magnus, now go make amends."

"I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

Will headed in the opposite direction while Helen took the lift to the living quarters level.

-o-

Madison stepped out of the shower and reached for the fluffy bath sheet. Quickly drying off, she walked into the bedroom and lit all the candles strategically placed throughout the room. Satisfied with the flickering soft glow, she turned on the stereo and pressed the play button. Soft classical strains emitted from the speakers as Madison posted a note on the bedroom door.

Settling on the recliner positioned on the bedroom terrace, she shivered slightly as the fall coldness touched her naked skin. Once she was acclimatised, she stretched out on the soft cushion and waited for Helen's arrival.

Helen opened the door to darkness. She saw a dim light under the bedroom door and headed straight for it. At eye level was a memo sticker. Snatching it, Helen entered the room and read the note.

**_Welcome home honey,_**

**_Pour yourself a glass of champagne & go into the bathroom._**

**_A bath is waiting for you._**

**_Relax my love then I will join you shortly._**

**_Love Madison xxxx_**

Smiling, Helen followed the instructions and sighed as the warm, scented water submerged her tired muscles. She relaxed as she made herself comfortable and sipped her drink.

Madison made a cheeky grin as she heard her wife go inside the ensuite. She crossed her legs and tried not to envision her dark haired beauty in the bath. Her attempt failed miserably. The heat permeating from her centre was bordering on excruciating as she craved her lover's touch. Her need for her wife was evident by the collection of moisture between the folds of her labia and she was tempted to abandon her carefully thought out plan and rush into the bathroom, but common sense held her back.

After two weeks of no intimacy, her wife needed to be romanced and the squirming blonde knew that Helen had been plagued by doubts and fears and her only hope was that Will had gotten through to Helen and alleviated those feelings, if not, Madison was prepared to fight for her no matter what it took.

Raising the glass goblet to her mouth, Madison slowly drank and her heart raced when she heard the bathroom door open.

Helen spied the yellow note on the mirror as she dried off.

**_My beautiful wife,_**

**_Refill your glass and meet me on the balcony._**

**_Clothing is optional, but I happen to be butt naked._**

**_Love Madison xxxx_**

The smile spread across Helen's face as she opened the ensuite door. After topping up her glass, she approached the French door and pushed it outwards. Her breath hitched when she eyed her companion's wonderful body. "Dear lord Madison, I am so sorry for ignoring you," she cried.

Madison looked up, "No apologises remember. Come sit down next to me please."

Helen manoeuvred herself until her back was pressed onto Madison's chest and her head resting on the blonde's shoulder.

"Comfortable?" inquired Madison while wrapping her left arm around her significant other.

"Very much so and thank you for all this, it is divine."

Planting a gentle kiss on Helen's forehead, Madison's voice croaked when she uttered, "There is nothing I won't do to make you feel better sweetie. How did your talk with Will go?"

"It went well and I managed to vent all my concerns. I feel much better. I should never have turned away from you and I see your sutures have been removed."

Caressing a strong shoulder, Madison replied, "Ssh, it's done now, but I want you to know how much you hurt me and I had Biggie take them out."

"I know my darling and it was wrong of me to do so."

"I also want you to know I understand why you acted that way."

"You do realise that most people wouldn't have been so understanding."

"Helen, I'd like to think I know you fairly well and I realised you were not over dealing with what happened on that rooftop."

Tears fell heavily form Helen's eyes, "I thought I had, but I couldn't get the look on your face out of my mind." Her body shook with the memory, "I thought you were saying goodbye."

"I was my love. I really thought I would never see you again. I tried to convey all my feelings for you and my sorrow at the loss."

"Oh Madison, I was too afraid to touch you in case you left me again. I didn't want to feel that agony and emptiness again."

Kissing her wife's temple again, Madison's tears mingled with the dark strands of hair, "We've been given a second chance, so let's not waste it worrying about what could happen. I love you so much, but I can't bear you not touching me."

Turning her head to the right, Helen nipped at Madison's pulse point, "I love you with all I am and I have some catching up to do."

"Yes you do honey, but not right now. I need to talk first."

"What is it darling?"

"I've spent the last two weeks pondering my own wants and desires."

Helen's body stiffened and Madison pulled her closer, "Relax sweetie, you and I are just fine, but I've realised I'm missing something."

"You miss being a cop?"

"Yes I do. I didn't think I would and I believe I've come to feel that way because I had all that spare time to think."

"Do you want to go back?"

"I'm not sure. If I do, it means you and I will be separated while you are off doing your job, not to mention the extra travel for me. Look at how we struggled in the beginning of our relationship."

"How could I forget, but I want you to be happy."

"I am Helen; I love being part of your team."

"But you miss police work?"

"Yes, I miss the Precinct and being out on patrol."

Helen tittered, "And I miss the uniform."

"You're hopeless Magnus."

"Only for you darling and whatever you decide to do is fine by me."

"There is one solution."

"There is?"

"I could go back part-time. Three days every two weeks and still be available for most ops."

"It sounds like a good compromise and on a selfish note, I love having you by my side."

"To tell you the truth honey, I'll probably feel differently after the first pursuit I go on."

"Madison, there is no rush and you have my full support."

"Thank you and I'm so glad all this is out in the open."

"I am too."

Helen lifted her head upwards and seized her lover's lips. The kiss lasted several minutes as each woman savoured the touch and taste they'd both longed for.

"I've missed you so much," panted Madison.

In reply, Helen rose up and straddled the blonde's hips.

Madison groaned when her wife's moist mons pressed into her. Reaching out, she cradled the full breasts in front of her and slowly traced the taut nipples with her thumbs.

Helen's eyes rolled back, "That feels so good my love."

"So do you sweetie."

Madison softly kneaded the pliant mounds and nearly came undone when Helen moaned deeply. She parted her legs and started to shake when Helen's centre made contact with her engorged clitoris.

"Oh god Helen," she whimpered.

Helen locked onto blue eyes and smiled, "It looks and feels like someone is close." She emphasised the point by slowly pressing in and rotating her hips.

"Yes ... oh ... sweetie," mumbled Madison as her orgasm built and carried her to the edge of fulfilment. "Missed ... you so much." Her caresses of Helen's bosom deepened and her wife shivered in response.

"Ride it with me baby," coaxed Helen huskily, her own release nearing.

"Yes."

Madison's muscles tightened and she held still as liberation hit her, "Aww Helen."

Helen increased her rhythm and erupted with bright white lights behind her eyelids. She leaned forward and hungrily attacked Madison's mouth.

The blonde ran her hands down Helen's toned back and pushed her hips up. She wasn't done, neither was Helen. Within minutes, both women were rushing towards a second climax.

Once their bodies stilled, Madison kissed her wife tenderly then said throatily, "I love you."

In response Helen pecked Madison on the chin, "I love you Madison. How about we go inside and utilise the wonderful ambience you created?"

"Yes please."

Helen led her lover to bed and their lovemaking resumed.

-o-

Madison tried to stretch her aching muscles without disturbing Helen's sleep. It was still early morning and after their rigorous night, both were overtired.

"Where are you going?" murmured Helen.

"Toilet sweetie, I plan on coming back to bed."

"Good because I was hoping to make love to you again."

Madison shot out of bed, forgot about her tiredness, used the facilities and pounced on her wife, "You were saying?"

Helen giggled softly, "First, I need to pee then your arse is all mine."

"Oh honey, are you getting kinky on me?"

Climbing out of bed gracefully, Helen beamed, "You never know."

An hour later, Madison was snuggled into Helen's chest and sound asleep. Helen was smiling broadly and thinking about how amazing her wife was. She reminded herself to ask Madison how she learnt to do that trick with her little finger. Her body was still tingling from the experience and she couldn't stop grinning. Her life was full of love, contentment and the best family anyone could ever wish for.

Suddenly Madison stirred in her arms, moved her head and latched onto Helen's right breast.

"Oh dear lord Madison, you are insatiable."

The blonde head lifted and dilated blue eyes bore into Helen's, "I take after my wife."

"And that makes us a perfect union forever my darling."

-o-


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 28

Madison tossed her duffle bag onto the floor of the bedroom and flopped backwards onto the bed. "Gee, what a week," she complained while closing her eyes. She jumped when her phone rang seconds later and answered, "Hey sweetheart, how was the flight?"

_"Hello darling and we touched down twenty minutes ago. Unfortunately the turbulence was quite bothersome."_

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you at the hotel?"

_"Yes, just arrived. How did the stake out go?"_

"Good, we ended up arresting ten suspects."

Helen tittered, _"I bet you looked wonderful all decked out in your fetching hooker outfit."_

Giggling, Madison replied, "I received a few wolf whistles at the station and Bobby took photos for you."

_"I'll have to thank him later."_

"Are you heading out tonight or the morning?"

_"In the morning, Tony has organised a local guide to lead us to the cave where the Abnormal was last seen."_

"You be careful honey, it has already killed four people."

_"I'm well aware of the dangers darling and thank you for your concern. You sound tired my love."_

"I am and I decided to stay at Briarcliff instead of flying back home."

_"That was a good idea; you've had a long week."_

"Yes, but it helped me."

_"How so?"_

"I'm resigning at the end of the year and putting my house on the market."

_"Oh Madison, what changed your mind?"_

"The past two weeks have been tough on both of us and I've missed you. I want to be with you rather than be here working. I missed the job, but I can live without it Helen. You on the other hand, are a different story. I can't sleep as well without you close by and I just miss looking at you."

_"You are a charmer Madison and I miss you terribly."_

"Then that's settled and I'd like us to discuss having a baby in the New Year."

Helen gasped at the suggestion, _"Oh good heavens I love you."_

"I love you too and we can talk about it at length when you get home."

_"I look forward to it."_ Helen's phone beeped.

"Go ahead and take the call honey, it may be important."

_"Thank you, I'll call you back."_

"Bye honey."

Madison closed her phone and undressed while waiting for Helen. Pulling back the bed covers, she sighed as her naked skin glided across fresh linen. She was dozing when Helen called back.

"Hey Helen."

_"The call was from Bobby and he sent me some very interesting pictures."_

"Well he didn't waste any time."

_"I'm glad he didn't. You look awfully stupendous in your skimpy getups."_

Madison laughed for a second, "I was worried my breasts would slip out of that red halter top."

_"They look perfect as usual and that micro-mini is a treat. I am particularly fond of the clingy yellow dress."_

"I nearly froze my ass off in that little number. I'm just glad we finally nabbed the gang of rapists."

_"I am too and I'm buying you a dress."_

"Oh no you don't," protested Madison half-heartedly.

_"Mmm, I think a nice yellow one will do just fine."_

"Helen, you are absolutely hopeless."

_"Actually, taking a second look at the photos, I'm buying you a halter top too."_

"I'll only wear them in private for you."

_"Oh, I look forward to that occasion. Do you have your laptop with you?"_

"No honey, it's on the chopper at the hangar."

_"Bugger, I'll just have to settle for talking on the phone then."_

Madison chuckled at the thinly veiled statement, "Are you trying tell me something?"

_"Yes, I'm naked in bed and wishing you were here."_

"So am I."

Helen groaned softly, _"I abhor this part."_

"Well, in a couple of months you won't have to worry about it."

_"Mmm, that will be nice."_

"I ran into Justine at the hospital."

_"Hospital, are you hurt?"_

"No baby, one of the perps took a nose dive into the sidewalk when he resisted arrest."

_"That's all right then and what did Justine have to say?"_

"She noticed my wedding band and congratulated me then apologised for being such a bitch."

_"Good lord, will wonders never cease to amaze me."_

"Nor me honey, she was pleasant for a change."

_"I am so glad."_

"What time is it there?"

_"Ten past nine."_

"Cool, you're only two hours behind."

_"Yes and you must be exhausted."_

"Not when I'm talking to you."

_"That's one of the many reasons why I love you."_

"Any idea when you'll be home?"

_"Hopefully this capture won't take long, and then the relocation will take around two days, so maybe by Monday."_

"In that case I'll stay here and spend time with Bobby and Ellen."

_"Sounds wonderful and you better get some sleep."_

"I'd rather chat with you."

_"Baby, if I keep listening to you, I'll become too aroused."_

Madison chuckled, "Is that a problem?"

_"Yes because unlike you, I can't ignore it."_

"Who says you have to? I'm more than willing to aid you."

Helen gulped loudly, _"Oh bloody hell."_

"How bad is it?"

_"I'm all right baby."_

"Okay then, but the offer is there."

_"Thank you."_

The couple chitchatted for another twenty minutes before Madison started to yawn.

_"Darling, go to sleep,"_ urged Helen.

"Okay and I'll grab the laptop in the morning."

_"That's a splendid idea. Sleep tight and I love you."_

"Love you too and stay safe." Madison put her phone down and snuggled into her pillow.

Helen jumped out of bed and had a cold shower before finally falling asleep.

-o-

It was Sunday night before Madison spoke with Helen again. After two days of tracking the sharp-toothed wild man, he was finally captured and sedated. He was secured in the cargo bay of the plane and being relocated to Borneo in the morning.

Madison booted up her computer and smiled when Helen came into view.

"Hello darling," she said.

"Hey Helen, you look fantastic."

"So do you. How are Bobby and Ellen?"

"They're fantastic and baby Spillane is thriving and not causing her momma any trouble."

Helen smiled broader, "I'm happy to hear that."

"Are you still on track to be home tomorrow?"

"Yes, but it will be late in the evening."

"I'll fly back then and be waiting. I'm not back on shift until Tuesday night."

Helen's dimples deepened, "Good."

Madison's grin shone brilliantly, "Do you think you can last another night?"

"Yes because after a week, I know what to expect."

With a chuckle, Madison scoffed, "Oh yes indeed and it's not long honey."

"No, not at all."

Helen recounted the last two days and Madison listened to her voice while holding her gaze.

-o-


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 29

As Christmas approached, Madison surprised Helen with a five-day vacation to England. Helen showed her wife all her childhood haunts, visited James and caught up with John.

On the last night in their hotel room, Madison was curled up on top of Helen's chest and idly kissing her throat.

"So James is the Doctor John Watson in the Arthur Conan Doyle novels?"

"Yes, but he was actually the inspiration for Sherlock Holmes."

"Wow, that is just so incredible and I gather that apparatus attached to his chest attributes to his longevity."

"Yes, he invented a mechanical system that enables him to extend his life. He is actually the same age as me."

"Holy crap, you have opened up my life to so many wonders Helen. You are amazing."

"As are you my love and this has been a magnificent holiday. I shan't forget it in a hurry."

"Neither will I, but I'm looking forward to spending our first Christmas together at the Sanctuary."

"Yes and I'm sure the others have gone all out with decorations."

Madison kissed Helen's chin, "I'm glad you've decided to carry our first child."

"And why is that?"

"It means Ashley gets a blood sibling."

"I think that will be important to her."

"Exactly sweetheart." Madison's kisses moved along Helen's jaw, "You'll be so beautiful."

"Madison."

"Yes honey?"

"I'd like to have your eggs mixed with mine."

Madison stopped what she was doing and looked at her wife in astonishment, "Really?"

"Yes love; I want our child to be a part of us both."

"Wow, you're remarkable and let's get started in the New Year."

"Sounds like a marvellous plan, now kiss me my beloved."

-o-

The Big Guy handed Madison a mug of eggnog and declared, "That is my special recipe, and I hope you enjoy it."

"You've never disappointed me yet Harry."

"Ack, ack, Harry?" questioned the Big Guy with a furrowed forehead.

"Yeah, you look like a Harry to me."

He nodded, "It is not a bad name."

"I like it and it does suit you," chimed in Will.

"It's super," agreed Ashley while accepting a mug. "Does anyone know where mom is?"

"She's down with Henry administering the last of Sally and Rupert's antibiotics before they take off for the Galapagos Islands," answered Madison. "Then Henry is off to spend Christmas Day with Grace at her parents'."

"That sounds serious," noted Will with a grin.

"Well I am happy for them," professed Ashley. "And this is going to be the best Christmas ever."

"I think so too Ash and they are a great couple," agreed Madison.

Helen walked into the library and was immediately handed some eggnog, "Thank you and Henry said he'll see you all tonight for dinner." She sat down beside Madison and held one of her hands, "Nice jumper."

Madison looked down at the cream sweater, "Yes, this really hot English woman gave it to me."

Helen snuggled into Madison's shoulder, "Charmer."

"Always honey. Harry, this eggnog is the best I have ever tasted."

"Thank you Madison."

"Have you finally chosen a name?" asked Helen with an arched brow.

"No, your charming wife did."

Helen laughed, "I like it."

After a light lunch, Helen and Madison went for a leisurely walk around the lower levels then checked on the security system. Everything was as it should be and Madison took a nap while Helen attended to some research for the UN.

Once Henry arrived with Grace, the extended Sanctuary family sat down in the dining room to eat a traditional English Christmas dinner with all the trimmings.

Madison drank far too much eggnog, excused herself, and went to bed.

Helen found her sprawled across their bed, naked and snoring softly. After some innovative rolling, Helen finally had Madison positioned on her rightful side of the mattress. Preparing for sleep, Helen was delightfully surprised when Madison snuggled into her back and spooned.

-o-


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 30

Helen kissed the tip of Madison's nose and inquired, "Are you positive about this darling?"

"Yes Helen, it's what I want for us."

Helen swabbed her wife's arm and gently injected her with a quantity of her blood. "There you go," she said once she disposed of the syringe and vial.

"All right, that was pretty simple and we are due at the theatre in an hour, so let's get a move on Doctor Magnus-Cross."

"Wait on, we have to ensure you don't suffer any side effects before we leave."

"For how long, I feel fine?"

"At least another ten minutes."

"I'll be okay and Will didn't experience any adverse reactions yesterday."

"You're a bloody terrible patient."

"Thank you and you've told me that before. Now let's go."

Helen cleaned away the instruments and kit then followed her wife to the lift.

Madison smiled at her lover and noted, "You are simply radiant tonight."

"It's this wonderful gown you bought me."

Standing behind Helen, Madison placed her left hand on her wife's belly, "No sweetheart, you are absolutely stunning."

"I am fat," declared Helen gruffly.

Madison laughed at the self-depreciation, "Honey, you have only gained three pounds in two weeks and that is all baby."

"Sorry about the hormone surge," apologised Helen as the couple stepped out of the lift and headed towards their rooms.

"You've been a little testy the past few day honey, is something going on?"

Helen closed the door and picked up her purse, "I'm just a little frustrated because I can't control my little outbursts."

Madison grinned before saying, "Sweetie, it's okay and perfectly normal behaviour from an expectant mother."

"I'm well aware of that Madison and don't require your approval or explanation."

Although the words stung, Madison ignored her wife's latest retort. She picked up Helen's shawl and opened the door. "I'll wait in the car for you," she announced, leaving Helen to attend to her ablutions.

Since entering her second trimester, Helen had become moody and the occupants of Sanctuary had learnt very quickly to duck and weave to avoid the wrath of her words.

Madison simply chose to walk away and wait for the moment to pass. She jumped into her SUV after opening the passenger door for Helen. Turning on the engine, she rifled through the CD collection and restacked the player.

Without a word, Helen got into the vehicle and closed the door. Madison put the car into gear and exited the garage.

-o-

Later that night in bed, Madison settled in behind Helen and tentatively placed her left hand on her wife's hip.

Helen pushed back and sighed, "I've been a right royal twat and I apologise." She grasped Madison's hand and squeezed.

"I can't argue honey, but did you enjoy the play?"

"I did and thank you for a wonderful evening."

"You're welcome sweetheart and I'm glad it put a smile on your beautiful face." Madison slowly kissed up Helen's bare shoulder blade, "Goodnight Helen."

"Love you baby."

With a soft groan, Madison whispered, "I love you."

"Madison."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry I have no appetite for love making."

"Honey, stop apologising for something you have no control over."

Helen brought Madison's hand up to her lips and gently kissed each fingertip, "Your patience is duly noted."

"I don't have much choice Helen."

"I've been so demanding the last two months."

"You are carrying two babies who take a lot out of you. Your whole body is out of whack."

Helen chuckled, "It's your fault the little bastards are making me so tired."

"I'll take the blame for having twins run in the family."

"This is nice Madison, I've missed our bedtime chitchats."

"I have too and tell me why you have started wearing pyjamas to bed?"

"Because I am hideous to look at."

"You are totally glowing and I've never loved you more." Madison ran her hand over Helen's extended stomach, "The beauty you possess melts my heart every time I look at you."

Helen put her hand on top of Madison's and moved her hand around the circumference of the baby bump.

Madison continued to smooth her wife in a circular motion, "Have the babies been behaving themselves tonight?"

"Yes, they finally moved off my bladder while I was having a shower."

"Hopefully you'll get a good night's sleep."

"That would be greatly appreciated."

"Go to sleep sweetie."

"Mmm, I will as long as you continue to rub my tummy."

"That I can do for as long as you want."

"Thank you my darling."

"By the way, I've left strict instructions with Henry and Harry for looking after you and our babies while the rest of us are in Germany with the Berlin team."

"I wouldn't have expected any less from you baby."

Madison stifled a groan and suppressed her arousal. It worked until Helen's breathing became shallow with sleep. The heat between Madison's legs seared her senses and after forty minutes of torture, she crept out of bed and into the bathroom to alleviate the problem. Since Helen's libido vanished, the blonde had been forced into performing for herself rather than allow the frustration to boil over into irritation. Making Helen feel guilty was the last thing she wanted to do, the woman's nerves were frayed enough at it was.

-o-

Madison, Ashley and Will arrived home three days later after assisting the Berlin Sanctuary to capture an Abnormal and relocate her to Bavaria where a small colony of her species resided. Now that Madison and Will required less sleep, they set off for a run around the compound to tire themselves out.

Both were panting heavily when they reached the front door and entered the lobby. The hall was quiet when the pair exited the lift of the living area a short time later.

"See you in the morning," said Will as he headed for his rooms.

"Goodnight," replied Madison while opening her door. She noiselessly walked through the living room then into the bedroom.

The room was bathed in moonlight and Helen was lying on her right side with a sheet pulled over her body. Madison stopped and stared at her wife for several minutes before showering and preparing for bed.

With slow, deliberate movements, she eased onto the mattress and cuddled into Helen. A loud sigh escaped from her when her naked skin pressed into the clothed form of her wife. She moved her hand upwards and cupped Helen's voluptuous left breast.

Helen stirred slightly, but didn't wake and Madison drifted off to sleep with a huge grin firmly planted on her face.

-o-


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 31

Since New Year, Ellen and Bobby had been privy to the full purpose of Sanctuary when Helen disclosed all after discussing the matter with Madison. As the couple were spending more time with Helen while the team were away, she felt it necessary they understood the full extent of the work going on. Due to the fact Harry had taken offence when told he would have to hide from them on a regular basis, the decision was easily made.

At first, the Spillanes had been shocked, but as time went by and they met more of the Sanctuary inhabitants, their initial disbelief vanished and curiosity set in. Helen took great pride in retelling stories of past successes and Bobby was eventually offered a position within the organisation. He declined, much to his wife's chagrin, and was promoted to Sergeant in late February instead. Madison arranged a surprise celebration at Nikita's for him and Henry and Grace announced their engagement during the trip home to Old City.

The news was well received and Helen organised a two week vacation for them at her villa as a present.

Madison's house finally sold at the end of the month as did all the remaining artefacts of her parents she had in storage. Helen had been astonished by the content of the treasures on offer and when Madison used a small portion of the funds to buy her wife a Gulfstream G650 equipped with a pair of M230 chain guns mounted to the chin of the aircraft, Helen had shown her gratitude with a month long holiday in Paris.

The month of September arrived and so did a busy schedule for the Sanctuary team. They were absent from home for two weeks straight while Helen remained behind to conduct research for various governments. At eight months pregnant, she was forbidden to travel and reluctantly forwent the longer missions.

A human Abnormal with mind reading abilities from a remote village in Papua New Guinea was proving elusive to locate and the Sydney and Vancouver teams were just about to admit defeat when the man showed up at the campsite.

The young man of twenty-two named Oti, had probed their thoughts and understood they meant him no harm and only wanted to protect him from unscrupulous hunters. After several hours of conversation, Will took a blood sample before Oti was to return to his safe haven in the mountain ranges.

The teams promised Oti they would come back when they discovered a way for him to suppress his gift. The genteel man was grateful for the assistance and looked forward to their return.

"I'll call Magnus and let her know we are on our way home," offered Will while the others commenced dismantling the campsite.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Madison turned to Tony, "How long will it take to get back to Port Moresby in these conditions?"

"Three days Madi, as long as the rain holds off."

"Shit," muttered Madison with disappointment.

Tony grinned at her lively response and explained, "If we hadn't had that torrential downpour last night, we would be able to move faster, but the ground is too muddy and unstable."

"Yeah I understand," replied Madison, resigned to the fact it would be another four days before she saw Helen.

In an attempt to alleviate the tension, Ashley poked her in the ribs, "Mom will still be there waiting for you."

Will rejoined them and began, "Okay Madison and Ashley, I have some disturbing news, but I want you both to understand Helen is all right."

His advice was completely ignored as Madison gasped, "Helen?"

"What's happened Will?" asked Ashley pensively.

"She had a slight fall and was taken to hospital by Henry. Everyone is doing fine and Magnus was advised to slow down. Apparently her blood pressure dropped and she fainted."

Madison looked at Tony with imploring eyes and he dipped his head, "We'll make is out in forty eight hours if we leave as soon as possible, but it will mean less rest stops along the way."

"Thank you Tony," acknowledged a grateful Madison. "Will, how did Helen sound?"

"I didn't speak to her, only Ellen. She and Bobby are currently staying at Sanctuary and keeping an eye on her."

"Fuck Will!" exclaimed an irritated blonde. "When did Helen actually take the tumble?"

"Yesterday morning, but before you get more upset, Helen made the others promise not to inform us."

To everyone's surprise, Madison said nothing and returned to packing up equipment at a steady pace.

Ashley rolled her eyes at Will then shrugged her shoulders before leaning in and whispering, "The calm before the storm."

"Oh yeah, your mother totally did the wrong thing and Madi has every right to be pissed."

Another thirty minutes elapsed before the two teams were ready to depart. The group made their way through the dense jungle and pushed on for five hours before taking a break.

Madison remained silent the entire trip and slowly simmered. No one was game enough to approach her, let alone speak, so she was essentially left alone to stew.

-o-

Helen put down her glass of water and glanced over to Ellen who was sitting on the sofa nursing her two-month-old baby daughter Renee. "Madison will be absolutely thrilled to see you," she noted.

Beaming brightly, Ellen countered, "I think Madison will be angry at me for not telling her about your accident."

"Once I speak to her, she'll understand why I chose not to notify her and make a storm in a teacup."

"I hope she sees it your way Helen." Ellen positioned Renee onto her shoulder and lovingly patted the baby's back.

"We'll know soon enough, the team is due back at any moment."

"Good, Aunty Madi will be here just in time to change her god-daughter's nappy," pointed out Ellen amusingly.

"It will be good practice for her," agreed Helen.

_"Hey Doc, you there?"_ asked Henry over the radio that was laying on the low table.

Helen reached for it and replied, "Go ahead Henry."

_"The helicopter has landed."_

"Thank you."

Renee burped twice then yawned.

"Right on cue baby girl," quipped Ellen.

"I better go greet the others and collect the samples," suggested Helen as she slowly got to her feet.

"I don't believe that was included in the doctor's instructions."

Helen moved haltingly across the office floor, "Haven't you heard? Doctors make the worst patients."

"Particularly ones as stubborn as you are."

"I'm afraid my stubbornness is a hindrance at times." Helen gripped at her left side, "Apparently one of the twins didn't like being disturbed and is now kicking under my ribs."

"Sit down and let the others handle things."

"For once I don't require any persuading Ellen," responded the doctor while settling back onto the armchair. "And I really do appreciate you and Bobby being here with me this past fortnight."

Ashley bounded into the room and greeted both women with a hug, "Hey mom, I'm so glad you are okay. How are you doing Ellen?"

"I'm good and your mother has been ordered to stop work until after the babies are born," replied Ellen.

After kissing her mother, Ashley held her hands out to Renee and Ellen passed her over, "She's just eaten, so be prepared."

"No worries and little Miss Cutie here is looking most fine."

"Where is Madison?" inquired a grimacing Helen.

"You okay there mom?"

"Yes, one of the little buggers is just kicking up a storm."

"Madi stayed behind to refuel the chopper and a word of warning; she is super pissed at you. She hasn't spoken for three days unless it was work related."

Ellen stood, "Time for me to bath Renee."

"I'll give you a hand," offered Ashley, eager to be out of the firing line.

"You two are just chicken," muttered Helen. "I'm off to bed."

"Who's chicken now?" joked Ashley as she left carrying a gurgling Renee.

"See you in the morning Helen," said Ellen in parting as she closed the door.

-o-

Madison snuck into the bedroom and collected some fresh underwear, sleepwear and clothes for the morning. She glanced at the bedside clock and saw it was 02:10. Leaving the room, she went to one of the guest rooms and used the shower. She was still too angry at Helen and didn't want to face her until after she had slept.

After dressing in a white tank top and grey boxers, Madison climbed into bed and went to sleep. She jumped when her iPhone sounded with Helen's number eleven minutes later. "Yes," she answered sharply.

_"What are you doing?"_

"I was sleeping."

_"Pray tell, where?"_

"One of the guest rooms down the hall."

_"Why didn't you come to me?"_

"For the same reason you didn't deem it necessary to inform your wife and daughter about your fall; I didn't want to bother you."

_"Oh for goodness sakes Madison, there was no harm done and the twins are fine. Please come to our room so we can talk."_

"I don't want to talk Helen; I'm too tired and irritated."

_"So be it, goodnight."_

Madison ended the call then punched the pillow in frustration. Tears stung her eyes and she blinked them away.

Helen called her again a nanosecond later.

"What?"

_"You have been gone from my side for nearly three weeks and I've barely had two conversations with you because of the lack of a reliable phone link. I've missed you terribly and would like the opportunity to explain my decision face to face."_

"For once Helen, you are not getting what you want. I'm not at your beck and call for when it suits you."

_"I beg your pardon? I've never treated you like that."_

"You often put me in my place and remind me I work for you."

_"When did I do that?"_

"You've been doing it for the last five months and I've had enough. I'm your wife not your fucking employee. Our marriage is supposed to be a partnership, but you call all the shots and I always come running like a faithful puppy."

There was an audible gasp before Helen spoke again,_ "Oh god Madison, I had no idea you were so unhappy."_

"Well I am and I'm also sick and tired of being the only one in the room when I orgasm. Do you realise you haven't touched me in six months? I'm so fucking exasperated and angry all the time."

_"I'm frightfully sorry,"_ cried Helen before disconnecting.

"OH YOU FUCKING IDIOT," screamed Madison before pocketing her cell phone and jumping out of bed. She ran out of the room and down the hall to Helen. Opening the bedroom door, she found Helen struggling to get out of bed and bawling. Dropping to her knees, Madison wrapped her arms around her wife's hips.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, please don't cry."

"I didn't know you were miserable."

"I'm not unhappy, just mad at you for not telling me what happened. I felt it was the last straw with you disregarding my feelings."

Helen ran her fingers through Madison hair, "I didn't call you because I knew you would have been concerned and want to leave the expedition straight away. The doctor cleared me within four hours of arriving at the hospital. I wanted so save you and the others the worry."

"I should have been here with you Helen."

"Darling I am fine and have had Bobby and Ellen here to look after me. I just over worked, but I've been resting since and haven't been in my Lab once."

"Did you hurt yourself when you fell?"

"I landed on my hip and bruised it a little."

Madison turned on the lamp, "Let me see."

Helen rolled to her left and lifted her nightdress. Pointing to her right hip, Madison inspected the smallish purple bruise then leaned in and kissed the area above the hip, "I should have stayed with you."

"It's done darling."

Turning off the light, Madison recommended, "Lie back honey and get some sleep."

"Not without you."

"I'll be right beside you." Madison helped Helen get comfortable on her left side then climbed into the other side of the bed.

Helen dried her eyes, "Have I really been that much of a bitch?"

"Yes, but I know it's been the hormones and the tiredness causing it. I'm sorry I mouthed off like that."

"I truly am sorry Madison."

"I know you are. Let's just forget it for now and we'll talk in the morning."

"It's been tough on you darling and I should have taken the time to realise that."

"We both made mistakes honey, but we're okay now. I love you so much and that will never change."

"I don't know why you still do?"

"Because underneath all the crap you are experiencing, you are still the woman I fell in love with."

"Thank you, I needed to hear that darling."

Madison rubbed tiny circles across Helen's stomach and smiled.

"The babies missed you too Madison."

"I missed them and their beautiful mother."

Helen reached out and touched Madison's cheek, "I adore you."

Smiling radiantly, Madison inquired, "Are you comfortable and warm enough?"

"I am now that you are home to take care of me."

"Good, go to sleep sweetie."

"Kiss me Madison," beseeched Helen.

After some gently manoeuvring, Madison lowered her lips to her wife's and the couple kissed tenderly for over twenty minutes before Helen rolled onto her right side and Madison curved into her back.

Both women drifted off and slept soundly for the first time in weeks.

-o-

Soft rays of sunlight shone through the French doors as Madison opened her eyes. Turning over, she was glad to see Helen was still sleeping.

With gentle caresses, Madison ran her cupped hand over her wife's extended tummy. During the night, her nightgown had inched up and exposed her lower frame. Although smaller than average for their stage of development; the twins added considerable girth to their mother's midriff.

As Madison's hand played across the top end of the large swell, it brushed against Helen's nipples and she pulled away immediately and groaned. Even though the contact had been brief, the desire burning through the blonde's body lingered. She returned her hand to Helen's belly and whispered, "You are so beautiful my love. I'm so sorry about last night." Her hand smoothed across the skin once more, but avoided touching Helen's breasts.

"It's okay if you move higher," suggested Helen sleepily. "I quite enjoyed it."

Madison kissed Helen's tummy, "It's still early honey, go back to sleep."

"I'd like to, but I desperately need to use the toilet."

Rolling out of bed, Madison raced around to the other side and helped her wife to the bathroom.

"Thank you Madison."

The younger woman closed the door and quickly changed the bed linen.

Helen exited the ensuite a short time later and Madison assisted her back onto the mattress. She ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth then used the toilet before curling up against Helen.

"Comfortable?" she asked.

"Yes, but can you rub my abdomen again please."

"I'd love to." Madison draped her arm over Helen's hip and caressed, "Did you see Doctor Polson when you fell?"

"Yes."

"What did she actually say?"

"She told me I was too stressed and shouldn't be working."

"Why have you been stressed?"

"I have no idea. Can you rub a little higher darling?"

Madison moved her hand accordingly, "Have you been worried about us?"

"I suppose I was subconsciously. I knew my moods were affecting you, but it was not until last night that I understood the full impact it was having on you. I've been too tired to stop and look at the damage I was causing."

"I could see how exhausted you've been, but every time I mentioned it, you bit my head off."

"Oh, I've been awfully vile to you."

"Uh huh," replied Madison as her palm passed over an erect nipple.

Helen moaned quietly, "Mmm, please do that again darling."

Madison did and was rewarded with another moan from her wife. "Are you okay?"

"Delightfully so and I've missed your touch."

"Oh, you have no idea how I've longed to touch you." Madison gently fondled the hard node between her index and middle fingers.

"For the first time in a long time, I am incredibly horny."

"Oh god," remarked Madison before kissing Helen's shoulder.

Helen chuckled at the response, "I take it that news pleases you?"

"Very much so honey."

Helen rolled over onto her back and reached for her nightie, "Place a pillow under my hips for support darling."

Madison eagerly obliged and lowered her mouth over Helen's rosy nipple once the night garment had been removed.

"Oh good heavens, that is absolutely divine," declared Helen as she played with Madison's hair.

After several minutes, Madison released her hold, sat up and removed her clothes, "Tell me what you'd like me to do, I don't want to hurt you or the babies."

Helen reached out and cupped Madison's left breast. The connection was electric and Madison closed her eyes.

"You won't hurt me darling and I'd like everything."

"I love you Helen."

"I love you too. Move closer, I'd like to kiss your breast."

Madison got on all fours and inched over Helen's head.

"So beautiful," purred Helen before Madison lowered her bosom.

She trembled as Helen lovingly devoured her and she climaxed the instant Helen reached downwards and touched her clitoris.

Helen let go of Madison and tittered, "Oh baby, let's try that again shall we."

Madison's lips crashed down on Helen's as Helen slide her fingers over the engorged flesh and brought her lover to release several times before Madison broke the kiss.

"Oh shit," she panted. "I so needed that."

"It would appear so."

Madison giggled then carefully positioned herself between Helen's thighs, "If you feel uncomfortable, let me know."

"I will."

Kissing up the inside of Helen's left leg, Madison breathed in deeply. She had missed her lover's unique scent and quickly inserted her tongue between the soaked folds.

"OH GOD, YES MADISON," hollered Helen while clutching the sheets.

Madison's tongue danced across the silken skin before she suckled each lip over and over then took the hard clitoris into her mouth.

Helen's body tensed then exploded with tiny flashes of light.

Madison's face was instantly covered in Helen's fluid and she slowly licked it up, managing to bring her to climax again.

An hour passed before the couple were sated and Madison was lying across the bed with her head resting on Helen's chest.

Helen was grinning and running her hand through Madison's hair, "I feel undeniably wonderful."

"Mmm, so do I."

"Hopefully this means our love making is back on track."

It was and for the next three weeks, Helen's libido continued to flourish. The pair's relationship returned to normal and to everyone's delight, Helen's moods stabilised. The residents of Sanctuary put away the eggshells and went about business as usual.

-o-


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Sanctuary – Beneath The Dark

Summary: Doctor Helen Magnus and her team discover more than an Abnormal and things that go bump in the night when on the hunt in Seattle. A/U.

Pairings: H. Magnus & OFC, A. Magnus & W. Zimmerman.

Rating: M for Mature readers.

Disclaimer: No profit or copyright infringement intended during the writing of this story. All characters other than original remain the property of creator Damian Kindler, Sanctuary 1 Productions and Stage 3 Media. Please note that this tale features a relationship between two women and if that is not your cup of tea, then go make a coffee elsewhere.

A/N: Cheers to my splendid proof reader Wendy Woo and please remember this all takes place in an alternative universe, so I do not follow the story line of the actual series to the letter. It's called creative licence and I use it to bring back to life characters who may have fallen to the wayside on television. Now if I could only use it to inject a bucket load of cash to SyFy so the fifth season of Sanctuary could actually see the light of day!

* * *

Chapter 32

When Madison awoke on the morning of October 14, Helen was already stirring. "Good morning," she said in greeting.

Helen stretched while staying on her side, "Hello my beautiful darling."

"You're the beautiful one," countered Madison before kissing the back of Helen's neck.

"Oh I hope you are planning on putting that talented mouth to good use?"

"I certainly am sweetie."

"That's magnificent news darling, because I am more than ready for you."

Ten minutes later, Helen's orgasm was building when Madison was suddenly drenched with fluid.

"Uhm honey," she said.

"Madison, please don't stop, allow me to come darling."

The blonde ignored the flood on the sheet and stroked her wife's clitoris with the blade of her tongue until she toppled over the edge.

"Helen, your water broke," she announced matter-of-factly.

Helen let out a chuckle, "Oh goodness, sorry about that."

Madison rose off the bed, "We need to shower and get you ready for the hospital." She helped Helen into the bathroom then returned to attend to the bed.

Joining Helen in the shower a few minutes later, she burst out laughing then pleaded, "Don't you dare tell people what you were doing when your water broke."

"Darling, I won't lie. I'm not ashamed to tell them my gorgeous wife was giving me a glorious climax."

"Just leave out the details then. Are you having any contractions yet?"

"Yes, I've had two before you joined me."

"Okay, let me wash your hair then get you dressed."

It was a little after eight when Madison went racing down the hall towards the kitchen. Will, Ashley, Henry and Harry were eating breakfast and looked at her as she announced, "Helen's water broke and her contractions are three minutes apart. She is in my car and we have to go."

"We're right behind you Madi," replied Will.

"Oh fuck!" exclaimed a wide-eyed Ashley.

"I'll take care of things here, now go," boomed Harry.

The foursome flew out the room and piled into Madison's vehicle.

Madison drove above the speed limit to make the fifteen-minute trip in ten. Helen was breathing deeply as Ashley helped her out of the front seat.

"You're doing really well mom."

Madison ran past them and returned with a wheelchair, "Sit down honey."

Two nurses met them at reception and Madison stated calmly, "Patient's name is Doctor Helen Magnus-Cross. Her water broke at seven twenty and contractions are two minutes apart. Doctor Ella Polson has been notified and is five minutes out."

"Right this way," directed a dark haired nurse. She led them to the third floor and into a birthing suite.

Helen was helped into a gown then placed on the bed.

"Excuse me for a moment," said the nurse. "I'll just go inform the head nurse you are here."

Madison handed over the necessary health insurance card then asked Helen, "How you doing honey?"

"I'm perfectly fine darling," she managed to say before another contraction hit.

The room filled with staff and a redheaded nurse grabbed a stool and took up position between Helen's knees.

"Okay," she began. "Anyone who isn't supposed to be in here, please leave now."

Will and Henry kissed Helen and Madison and left.

"I'll just take a quick look and see how you are progressing Helen."

Ashley gripped Helen's hand and encouragingly said, "You're doing great mom."

"You're fully dilated, won't be long now," declared the nurse.

Doctor Polson, a brunette in her mid-thirties, entered the room. "Hello everyone, how is Helen doing Gwen?"

"Fully dilated Ella."

Helen grasped Madison's hand tightly, "It would appear the twins are anxious to make their appearance."

After examining Helen, Ella agreed.

Madison leaned down into her wife's ear, "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too, but damn, this hurts like a bugger."

Ashley jested, "I'm not having kids without drugs."

"Helen, I want you to push with the next contraction, we have crowning," explained Ella.

"All right," replied Helen enthusiastically.

Gregory James was born at 08:29 and his brother Mason Robert Magnus-Cross followed at 08:30. Both babies were blond and identical and had Helen's eyes and her lungs. They cried until placed on her chest and Madison and Ashley were in tears and overcome with the whole birthing experience.

Helen snuggled her babies close and asked, "Right, which one of you is responsible for all that kicking?"

In reply, Mason the slightly bigger baby kicked out his tiny feet.

"Looks like we have a winner sweetheart," noted Madison with a giggle.

"He's going to be trouble, just like his sister."

"Come on mom, you can't have favourites," taunted Ashley.

"Well done Helen," said Ella. "But I need you to push one last time."

"Oh yes, I'd almost forgotten with all the excitement."

A few moments later the twins were taken away to be bathed and registered while Helen was moved to a room.

Once Will and Henry were introduced to Gregory and Mason, Madison was left alone with her wife and sons.

"Are you tired honey?"

"A little."

"How about I put these two well fed boys to bed in the nursery then you can get some sleep."

"Sounds ideal darling."

Madison carefully lifted Gregory up and placed him into his crib. Mason soon joined his brother and she cheerfully returned them to the nursery until their next feeding.

Helen was in the ensuite when Madison returned. She heard the shower running and opened the door. "Are you all right in here?"

Helen drew back the curtain, "You could help me reach the hard to get to places."

Madison undressed quickly, locked the door and joined her.

"It's going to take a bloody lot of exercise to lose all this extra weight," complained Helen.

"No it won't. You'll be back to trim and terrific in no time."

"So what am I now?" taunted Helen with a tilt of her head.

Madison nibbled Helen's neck, "Beautiful, brave, wonderful and incredibly sexy."

"Oh I doubt that and my vagina will never be the same."

"Helen, your sweet vulva will return to normal, so will your tightness. You just have to be patient and exercise. I'll help anyway I can."

"You seem to be helping yourself quite all right at the moment."

Madison let go of Helen's breast, "Oh sorry honey. I didn't even realise my hands had wandered. Are they sore?"

"No, just full of milk and feeling very heavy. I don't mind if you touch them."

"There's still magnificent."

Tittering, Helen asked, "Darling, can you wash me please?"

"It would be my pleasure and I'll be gentle." She ended up massaging and washing every inch of Helen's body and the brunette was ready for sleep when Madison helped her into bed.

Madison sat down and watched her wife sleep until Helen's lunch arrived.

Bobby, Ellen and Renee visited the hospital in the afternoon and a beaming Madison proudly showed off the babies.

-o-

The following morning, Madison organised for Harry to pick them up and he promised Helen he would refrain from scaring the newborns. Both Helen and Madison were grateful for his offer.

Two cribs had been set up in the recently constructed nursery in Helen and Madison's study and once the twins were fed and settled, Madison collapsed on the bed.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" inquired Helen.

"No, I was too preoccupied with watching over my amazing wife."

"She's a bloody lucky woman," mocked Helen as she gingerly sat on the edge of the bed.

"You still a little sore sweetie?"

"Yes, I think a bath will do me the world of good."

Madison jumped to her feet, "I'll run it for you."

"Thank you darling. I'll find something comfortable to change into."

"Would you like me to get you some tea?"

"No, not while I'm breastfeeding."

"Oh yeah, is there anything else I can get you?"

"A nice sandwich and a cold glass of milk would be nice."

"You got it. I'll go to the kitchen while you're in the bath and put the baby monitor in the bathroom, just in case."

"Thank you Madison."

-o-

Madison sat on the bed an hour later and removed her shoes. Helen reached out and ran her fingers down her wife's spine, "You spoilt me with that relaxing bath and food. I feel so much better."

Standing, Madison removed her clothes and slipped under the covers, "I should warn you I have been aroused since yesterday, so be very careful where you put that hand."

Helen chuckled softly, "How about you let me sleep for a little while then I'll gladly put my hands all over you."

"An excellent plan honey and thank you for this wonderful life you have given me."

"That works both ways darling and I'll love you forever."

"Oh Helen, my love for you knows no limits."

"You are always the charmer, now make love to me Madison, sleep can wait."

"Always my love," whispered Madison behind her satisfied grin.

The End

To be continued in "Beneath the Despair"


End file.
